Against all discouragement that could be
by mmc9493
Summary: (Summary edited: now a multichapter!) After Alison is attacked at her own house she decides that there is only one thing left to do: leave Rosewood. Before dissappearing one more time she goes to see Emily, will the brunette accept the blonde's decision? will she try to stop her? will she follow her? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

"_I can't believe how selfish Hanna is", was repeating Emily over and over in her mind while she squeezed the car steering wheel between her hands and made a huge effort not to step on the accelerator._

_She was on her way to Alison's house to try to stop her outlandish escape. How was possible that Hanna was helping her with that stupid plan? Well… if "burst out running one more time" could be called a plan._

_Emily understood that Hanna wasn't comfortable with Ali this close, but the brunette had never expected that she would prompt her to disappear again. After all the dangers they had faced, all the efforts and sacrifices they had been forced to accomplish, after all the terror, pain, anxiety… after all that, when Alison finally wanted to stop running and come back to their lives, then, Hanna decided that she hated her and that she wouldn't stand her that close anymore._

_When she arrived at the door of Alison's house, Emily turned off the engine and observed that there weren't any lights on inside of the building. Her heart started to beat a little faster. It made sense that the lights were off if she was trying to run away, but that thought didn't remove the horrible idea that filled every corner of her mind: "she was late"._

_She knew that her only chance to stop Alison resided by leaving her car and walking into that house fast enough._

"_But, what can I say to her?", she was paralyzed in her seat without any clue about how to convince the blonde that, disappear again will be a terrible mistake. She had to admit that Alison wasn't precisely safe there but, at least she had the four of them to protect her (well, three), where could she be safer? And besides, Emily won't allow Alison to fade from her life one more time, if Hanna could be that selfish, she could as well. She loved her, it wasn't a secret, she was still madly in love with the blonde and she refused to lose her again._

_With that last thought she got the strength that she needed to get out of the car and approach the house._

_The front door was open, something that Emily expected, what she hadn't foreseen was the sound of breaking glass or the typical bangs of a struggle. She rushed to the saloon and the image that she found there froze her: Alison was lying on the floor, face down, completely still, and a silhouette dressed in black was leaving the room by the nearest window. _

_ - Alison! – In seconds she was on the floor, holding the lifeless body of the blonde between her arms, cradling her, repeating her name over and over, so terrified that the tears didn't dare to roll down her cheeks._

She awoke suddenly, incorporated quickly, trying to stop the angst that squeezed her chest. It was the fourth night with the same nightmare, the fourth night without sleeping.

Since someone attempted to strangle Alison everything had been stress and concern for Emily. That night she got there just in time to save her, but whenever the brunette wasn't close to the blonde an indescribable sensation of unease assaulted and plunged her in a state of nerves that restrained her from eating, sleeping or thinking in any other thing instead of the danger that still was lurking all of them.

Emily took several deep breaths, with her eyes closed and her hands holding her head, trying to calm down the wild beats of her heart. Then, she heard a noise that set her in alert immediately.

At the window, trying to close silently the glass, she could recognize some blonde locks.

- Alison? – Emily asked in a whisper, and the window stopped halfway of the frame, a moment of hesitation. - Ali!

- Shh. – Alison replied, leaving her eyes visible.

The brunette jumped out of her bed and came closer to where she was.

- What are you doing there? You'll fall, come in…

- I can't.

- I'll help you…

- No Emily, I can't. – She stared at her, saying the next words on a monotonous way, as if it was a text she had rehearsed a lot and now was obligated to recite. – I'm leaving, I'm not safe here anymore. I'll disappear, forever, it's the best thing to do, for everyone.

- What? No! – The brunette opened the window completely and held out her hands. – Get in, right now.

- I can't. – And this time, she said it with sorrow.

Alison had counted on Emily waking up and she was very committed to what she would say to her, how she would discourage and convince her to accept the idea that leaving was the best option. But, she hadn't counted on that panic look or the severity on Emily's words. If only that damn window had remained silent, everything would have been infinitely easier.

The blonde was going to replicate one more time, to try to go back to her speech, when she lost her equilibrium and found herself suspended in the air, in that second floor, only fastened by Emily's hands.

- I got you. – Assured the brunette, pulling her hard, allowing the blonde to find the toehold that she needed to propel herself into the room. – Are you insane? How would you try to leave by the window? And, by the way, what were you doing in my bedroom? Why are you saying that you're leaving?

- Emily, Em… - Alison placed her hands over Emily's shoulders trying to calm her and herself. – I've got to go.

- No…

- Yes! Don't you see it? It's the best for everyone, the easiest. I'm not safe here anymore and you are all in danger, again!

- But…

- You cannot keep saving me from everything! It isn't fair. You don't deserve something like that… none of you deserve something like that. And I… I'm terrified. – She turned away from her slightly and looked around, as if she was waiting for someone to appear between the shadows to attack her.

- Alison, we are with you, we won't let anything happen to you.

- You can't stop it, nobody can. – Her blue eyes watered quickly and, without even realizing it, she started to shake.

- Ali… - Emily wrapped her in her arms and was surprised by the force with which Alison held on to her.

- I can't take it anymore Em, I really can't… - She was breaking down, something that she had been avoiding since she came back to Rosewood.

- We'll find a way to get through this, you'll see… I don't wanna lose you again.

It hurt. Having her so close, knowing how much she was suffering, not being able to help her, loving her so much… it hurt.

Alison took a couple of breaths and managed to stop shaking. She separated from Emily just enough to look her in the eyes and, with more sadness than she thought she would feel, she said:

- Goodbye, Emily.

It sounded so definitive. Terribly definitive. Those blue eyes fixed on her brown irises, her contracted eyebrows, her hands holding tightly onto her arms and, all of a sudden, a sigh of defeat, the fall of her eyelids and her lips over her lips.

She was being selfish, as always, and she knew it, she was completely aware of it. The simple fact of sneaking into Emily's room that night to see her one last time had been a risky whim. She knew that the brunette would wake up, that she would see her and would try to retain her and, deep down, even thought she would never admit it, that was what she wanted. Not one last look at that beautiful face, lost in some dream; not the chance to leave her the goodbye note that she had scribbled an hour before and that was resting now on her nightstand; no, what Alison wanted was Emily begging her not to go away, she was dying for that frightened look on her chocolate eyes at the thought of losing her forever, she wanted to listen "I'll take care of you" from her lips… she wanted to feel the warmth of an embrace that would whisper to her without words that Emily still loved her.

She wanted all that and, at the same time, while she was losing herself in the taste of her lips, Alison was waiting for Emily to get rid of her. She'll shout at her that she was right, the blonde will only be able to hurt her, after all, she was pure evil… surely the brunette would know how to live without her by now.

- Stay… - Emily asked her, surrounding her waist, approaching their bodies. – Please…

- Emily… - She didn't want to fight, she didn't want to reject her.

Alison slid her fingertips over those beautiful cheeks, feeling how the kiss had warmed her soft skin.

- Stay with me… - Emily insisted, and she kissed her again. Short and hasty kisses, completely desperate kisses that were taking Ali's breath away.

- I can't. – The brunette froze to the steadiness of those two words. Alison didn't even saw them coming.

That wasn't something that she wanted or something that she would have expected, it was something that she needed to do. The blonde undid their embrace and felt the cold air of the night hitting every centimeter of her body. She opened her eyes but didn't dare to look at her.

- I should have never come here tonight.

- And then, why did you do it?

Alison knew that the brunette was looking at her and that she was angry, she could feel it on the strength of that question.

- Why do you come here, tell me that you are leaving and then… you kiss me?

- I don't know. – And it's true, is the most truthful answer that she had given in some time.

- I hate that you can do this to me. I hate it.

The blonde felt that hate and the anger that came with that hate, and she asked herself how Emily had been capable of endure such emotions during all this time. She also asked herself if she would be able to survive the night, because it was beginning to be too much.

- You are so selfish, you care so little about the harm that you can do to other people… I'm done Alison! I can't take it anymore…

And, suddenly, she is kissing her, hard, making their tongues and teeth collide, holding her shoulders so she wouldn't dare to get away from her.

When she was running out of air, she pulled apart their lips and forced the blonde to meet her gaze, a gaze that Emily never thought that would throw, not to her, not to Alison.

- Tomorrow, you can go wherever you want but tonight you are staying with me.

She wasn't asking or suggesting it, she was demanding it, commanding it, and her eyes were screaming: "You owe me!".

In seconds her clothes were on the floor, Emily's hands roamed through her body and her starving mouth devoured her lips.

And Alison allowed that, she allowed Emily to love her. Because the brunette wasn't making love to her, neither was she having sex with her, she was loving her. Even if her hands held too tightly onto her naked waist, or if her teeth ended exceeding the limit of the lips and scratched her skin… she was loving her. And it was something ecstatic and, at the same time, something terribly foolish… it was years of restrained touches, hidden gazes, uncontrollable heartbeats, lost breaths. Years of a love that seemed so wrong but that had stayed oddly unwavering.

Alison could have stopped her in any moment, she knew it, as she also knew that, when Emily said "tonight you are staying with me", the blonde should have answered her with a resounding "no", that she should have even laughed at her face for thinking that she had the control of the situation, she should have told her that she was pathetic, that she could keep dreaming… she should have hurt her, more than she already had hurt her and, however… just before Emily kissed her Alison told to herself that another mistake wouldn't make a difference.

And now she is under Emily, feeling the weight of her body and her heart, beating like crazy against her own chest. She could sense how the brunette was trembling over her, she could hear her moaning whenever her hands rubbed her skin. She was touching her like if she was going to break down any moment and, when the situation was too overwhelming and she shank her fingers on her back, or her arm, or her thigh, leaving a red mark, she rectified with soft kisses.

It's really difficult to dose emotions after so much time hiding them, rejecting them, praying for them to disappear.

Alison replayed every stimulus that Emily offered to her, she had done it from the moment she had ripped off the brunette's clothes with the same desperation that she had showed to her. She followed every caress, every sigh that escaped her lips, every move that her body made… she didn't love her, not exactly, not in the same way that Emily was loving her, because the way Alison felt things was different, much more complicated, maybe less passionate. But, the fact that Emily was loving her, in that moment, during that night, was more than enough, for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hi everyone! :) So, before anything else, I have to tell you that I don't own absolutely anything of the PLL universe. Also, English isn't my first language, that means you may find some grammatical mistakes (or a lot) and some vocabulary that doesn't make sense... sorry about that :S<strong>

**At the beginning I wrote that story in Spanish, after all the Emison fights (I was pissed, like, really pissed about how things were happening), and then I though "why not to try and make it in English?", and here I'm! After an awful long time without publishing any story.**

**I hope you had enjoyed the reading as much as I enjoyed the writing (and the translating). The story is written as a "one-shot" but I have in mind how I would like to continue it, soooo if someone want me to keep publishing it I will :)**

**PS: the story is been published in Spanish at Wattpad (it's called: "contra todo el desencanto que pudiera haber"), in case someone is interested ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

When Emily woke up, the first thing that she felt was the cold dawn touching her back. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around her, she was on her bedroom, naked, and she didn't know if it was because of the light or because she was still half asleep, but everything seemed terribly unreal. She searched for the sheets groping the mattress to cover herself, closing her eyes again and burying her face on the pillow. She took a deep breath. It smelled like her shampoo, a fresh and clean scent accompanied by that touch of chlorine that never left her and… she also could appreciate a sweet fragrance, maybe vanilla… and that hair conditioner that she could recognize everywhere. _Alison_… Suddenly, the memory of last night exploded in her mind and expanded neuron by neuron. It had happened, it really had happened, Alison and her… she shook her head trying not to stop in details, feeling how her cheeks blushed.

She had waited years for a night like that, and everything had been so intense… but it hadn't been a perfect night or close to the thousand fantasies that she had created on her mind. For the night to be perfect, the blonde should be at the other side of the bed at that same moment, still sleeping next to her.

But Alison was not in that bed, or in that room, probably she wasn't even in the country and the brunette didn't feel a little bit of the happiness that the events from last night promised, instead, she was completely immersed in an emotional hangover that threatened to give her a monumental headache.

She still couldn't believe what she had done. She had stood up to Alison, she had forced her to confront whatever that was between them, and Alison hadn't rejected her, or humiliated her, she just had been carried away by what the brunette had begun. What was that supposed to mean? What had crossed the blonde's mind during those moments? Had it been a goodbye? A night of oblivion? Entertainment?

Or had it been something more?

They hadn't exchanged a single word since Emily had made her intentions clear, they hadn't even look into each other eyes. And Emily had so many things to tell her… The brunette hoped that the tender touches and soft kisses that she had painted in her body were enough to make her understand all that she needed to tell her but for what she hadn't found words. "If she had understood it all she would still be here", she though.

She sat up in her bed, trying to get rid of that feeling of dizziness that clouded her senses. She couldn't keep thinking about last night, she couldn't keep punishing herself for what she should have done but did not, she couldn't… then she saw it. It was too big to not be noticed.

In the nightstand that was to her left, leaning against the lamp, there was a white envelope. It had her name written on Alison's handwriting. She reached and grabbed it, feeling the rough and cold touch of the paper. She didn't know if she wanted to open it. Inside, there surely was a goodbye note, sentences and sentences begging her to not contact the blonde, to forget her as soon as possible, maybe she'll tell her that she would miss her… Inside, there would be the confirmation that Alison was gone, for good.

* * *

><p><em>This is an important notice to all passengers. Please, stay tuned to the information screens, changes of boarding gate won't be communicated through megaphone. Thanks for your attention.<em>

Alison rose from the seat she had been occupying during more than one hour and approached the nearest screen. She still had 20 minutes to take her flight and she was becoming pretty anxious.

The blonde had been almost four hours in the airport, wandering through the huge corridors, watching how people landed and departed, how they said their hellos and goodbyes. And every second that she had been there she had been painfully tense, looking over her shoulder, seeing odd shadows in each corner. She really shouldn't feel that unprotected, after all, there was a policeman every few meters, but the sensation of uneasiness that had governed her life the last years did never leave her. That's why she was going away, because, if it hadn't been a good idea in the past, come back to Rosewood to face her demons (demons that tortured and threatened her) had been even worse.

She found it ironic that, some hours before, when she had been more exposed and vulnerable, had been the moment when she had felt safer. The blonde remembered how she had waited for Emily to fall asleep to sneak away, and she also remembered how every step she took away from that bed hurt her more than the previous one.

That night had been a mistake, one of the worst mistakes she had ever made. Overindulging, giving herself to Emily on that way… those were things that she had never done, things that she wasn't ready for. She didn't know how to deal with the weight of those emotions and now, when only the memory of the warm body of the brunette remained on her skin, now was when her hands trembled and her eyes watered, because last night had been like a dream, a dream that, she should admit, she would love to stay in forever. And the fear, the regrets, the doubts, everything, absolutely everything, lost it sense in those moments. That night only Emily, and nothing more, had existed.

She didn't know how, but she was still standing on her feet over that polished floor, viewing how the minutes ticked by and the whole world moved around her, waiting for the moment to leave all she had ever known arrived. It was her turn to be brave and responsible for once in her life. She would leave for her safety and for the safety of those that surrounded her, for Emily's safety… she sighed soundly and shook her head slightly.

If she were brave she would stay to face all those emotions that she knew so little about.

If she were responsible she would have left Rosewood months ago.

If she really cared about Emily she wouldn't have allowed the existence of that night…

_Attention, passengers from flight 3847, to Edinburgh, we inform you that the boarding will begin shortly. Please, stand in a row in front of the gate, thank you._

Alison turned to face the gate B52, trying to anchor to reality. She put her best poker face and positioned at the row, which was moving slowly. She promised to herself that, when crossed that sliding door, she won't look back, she won't even allow her mind to think about all she was leaving. She'll be ok, alone, building her own life, without terror or persecutions, without worries, she'll make it… she was making it.

- Your airfare and passport, please. – Asked the redhead with uniform that was just in front of the gate that would take her to the plane.

Alison handed her both documents, totally unperturbed. It was the first time that she run away without trying to change her face, the blonde hair displaying on the picture that crowned her passport was the same that she almost didn't brush that morning, and her blue eyes observed everything without being behind sunglasses or camouflaged with colored lenses. She was even able to sketch a smile when the machine that recognized the airfare's codes emitted a green light.

- Have a nice flight. – Wished the girl.

When the blonde crossed the boarding gate she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was already done. Everything had ended and everything was just about to get started.

* * *

><p>18… 19… 20… 21.<p>

21C.

Alison checked her seat one more time before setting her bag on the floor, in front of her, and took the seat next to the window. The plane was still half-filled, the people were getting in slowly with kids, cages with pets and more luggage than they should carry. The blonde shifted in her seat and took off her jacket, folding and resting it over her legs. The oppressive environment of the little space that was at her disposal had raised her temperature. She buckled her belt and adjusted it to her waist. The girl observed again the slow movement of the other passengers, now a couple of elderly was attempting to place a bag that seemed heavier than both of them on a superior compartment. One of the boys that was seating ahead of her stood up to help them. The blonde unbuckled her seatbelt and put the jacket over the bag that was lying at her feet. A phone rang with the typical melody that indicates that the device is shutting down. Alison didn't have a phone and that troubled her, she wouldn't be able to communicate with anyone. She decided to concentrate on the gray sky that the window offered and bite the nail from her right thumb, something she had never done. That damn flight was taking too long to take off.

- I'm sorry… but I think that's my seat.

Suddenly, it seemed like time had slowed down until almost stop by. Alison turned around knowing what face she would find because that voice… God, that voice… it couldn't belong to anybody else.

There she was, with her shiny dark eyes fixed on her, with her brown hair slightly disheveled falling over her shoulders and with her smile just about to pop in those perfect lips.

She was there, Emily was there.

Alison got up and walked towards her until she was a few inches away from her body. She held her breath, terrified that something, whatever, would make her disappear, because that didn't look real, that couldn't be real… that shouldn't be real.

The blonde raised her right hand and, with hesitantly fingers she brushed a few strands of the brunette's face, placing them behind her ear, letting the palm of her hand rested upon her cheek. Emily leaned her face on that caress.

That gesture, together with the way Alison was looking at Emily, was so intimate that the man waiting after the brunette to access his seat had to look away.

Alison exhaled slowly the air that she had been restraining and swallowed, trying to undo the knot that was squeezed her throat. The warmth of Emily's cheek against her own skin had made it all real, the time was running again at its usual rhythm and the space resumed its consistency.

Both girls blushed when they realized that there were six people waiting for them to seat. The blonde pulled her hand away.

- Sorry. – Emily apologized.

- Get in first. – Alison told her.

- No, you get in first.

- But it's your seat… - It was, the seat next to the window was Emily's, Alison had taken it because she was almost sure that the brunette wouldn't show.

- You are more relaxed when you go next to the window.

And it was true, even though they had never shared a flight and the blonde didn't fear planes, Emily was right. Alison had to smile. She was so used to hide things from the brunette that she forgot how good their friendship was and how well the girl knew her.

Finally they seated, first Alison, then Emily, releasing the hallway, allowing the world to keep rotating.

They were silent during a few minutes. There were so many things that Alison wanted to tell Emily, so many thankful words that she owed her, so many reprimands for the folly she was committing… and, however, instead of saying anything, she simply looked at her, enabling to recreate herself in her profile during some seconds to, later, reach for her hand, entwining their fingers, as she always liked to do, to be sure that she was real, to know that she was there, with her. Emily squeezed her hand a little and gave her a smile.

- I… I'm really glad you are here. – The blonde managed to say.

- And I'm really glad to be here. – Said Emily.

- Em… - She couldn't take the words out of her mouth, she wanted to tell her that what she was doing was a mistake and, at the same time, she wanted to hug her so tightly. – It is… it is madness… you have so much to lose…

- I would lose more if I'll stay. – She said in this natural way, as if it was something impossible to deny.

Alison shivered, no one had ever loved her as openly as Emily, she had never felt that kind of love, and that terrified her, because she still doubted if she was at the height of such feeling.

- Ladies, please, buckle your seatbelts, we are about to take off. – A flight attendant told them, breaking the moment.

They obeyed by clicking the belt around their waists and watched as the flight attendants began demonstrating safety measures while the plane started to move towards the track.

- I don't know if I should ask but… how did you get the plane tickets? – Emily wanted to know, and she was surprised by the little laugh that escaped from the blonde, the first one in months.

- On the internet, I had to use another bank account but I got them on the internet. It was the easiest thing of the whole process.

- Edinburgh… - Said the brunette. – It'll be… exotic.

- It's just a scale. – Alison told her.

- A scale to where? – Emily looked at her.

- You'll see. – The blonde suppressed a smile and waited for the brunette to insist.

- Do you have any idea about what we'll do when we get there? – Alison turned towards her.

- Aren't you going to insist to know where we're going?

- Will you tell me?

- No.

- Then I won't insist. – Emily was trusting her, fully, and Alison felt a pinprick of guilt because, even if she have made a nightmare out of her life the brunette was still totally loyal to her, she definitely didn't deserve someone like Emily. – So, what's the plan?

- Well… I guess we'll look for a hotel, we'll find a job and, if we are lucky, we'll have our own flat soon.

- That easy? – The brunette raised her eyebrows at the same time that the plane was taking off, they only felt how the plane was gaining height when the pressure filled their ears.

- Do you think that's easy? – Said Alison.

- I think that you gave it more than a thought.

- It's been my back up plan since months. I didn't do it before because… - She thought about how to continue, she had made that question to herself so many times. – Well, I just had returned to my home, A seemed to be gone, I was with my dad again, and with you all, I even went back to high school… I was taking my life back. And then… - Alison unfocused her sight, she'd almost have it all, again.

- A came back. – Ended Emily.

- Yes. Everything was a mess. It seemed that going back was the worst idea in the world.

- But you didn't leave.

- I thought… I believed I would be able to unmask A forever, to end with the nightmare once for all. Then he, or she, whatever it is attacked me, and you and… I realized that the best solution was to disappear. – In that moment Alison looked at her and felt how her eyes watered. – I shouldn't have made you choose.

- Ali…

- No. Let me finish. – She took a breath because she needed to tell her that, she had to explain her why she had done what she had done. – I wasn't going to leave you the airfare, at the beginning I only wanted to leave you a note.

- But you already had the airfare…

- Yes… you were right, I'm a selfish. – She gave her a sad smile. – And I don't know a single thing for sure. On a minute I was totally sure that I'll go on my own and, at the next, I wanted so badly to have you with me. – She looked down at her hands, unable to face those dark eyes. – I was weak and bought your airfare that same night, before I went to your house. I didn't know what would happen when I saw you, how I would feel… At the beginning I only left the note and I felt proud of it, but then you woke up and… it was too much, I… I'm so sorry Emily, it isn't fair, you shouldn't…

- Hey… hey… look at me. – The brunette grabbed her face with both hands, feeling the wetness of her tears and made her meet her eyes. Even with red eyes and that sorrowful expression, she was beautiful. – I'm glad you let me choose, I'm glad you gave me the opportunity to be with you.

- It shouldn't be like that! – She had raised her voice, frustrated, and all of a sudden she realized that they were in a public place. That conversation was too intense and intimate to let all those strangers that were surrounding them participate in it but, looking around, she saw how every passenger was in its own world. – I should be the one risking it all, the one choosing you. You don't deserve sacrifice yourself so much, not for me.

- Alison… I know maybe you won't understand it and it's possible that it doesn't make sense, but from my point of view you have risked yourself and you have chosen me. – The blonde put her hands over the brunette's, which were still framing her cheeks, just needing to feel her. – And, so you know, I like Natalie.

For a moment Alison was totally blank, without knowing what Emily was talking about, till her mind reacted and showed her the image of the passport that she herself had prepared for the brunette. She couldn't help a laugh.

- I'm glad you like it. I thought it'll suit you, I don't know why.

- If I couldn't be named Emily I wouldn't mind being called Natalie. – She confessed, feeling how the atmosphere started to chill, it seemed like they were going away from the drama. – Who are you?

- Estella. – She said.

Emily smiled, of course she was Estella.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had fallen hours ago. The plane was virtually plunged into gloom, most of the passengers were sleeping and only mild snoring could be heard, besides the coming and going of slow steps, belonging to those unable to sleep.

From time to time there could be found a light on upon a couple of seats and someone eyeing a newspaper or reading some book. Alison went over one of those magazines that every plane has next to the "what to do in case of emergency?" instructions, article by article.

The blonde hadn't slept more than half an hour, she wondered when would the fatigue attack, leaving her completely out of action, maybe it would happen in the middle of the airport, or just when they reached their true destiny. By the moment, adrenaline was keeping her in alert, with her mind running a mile a minute, imagining innumerable scenes in which A made a majestic entrance before she could try and start a new life.

She was tense, turning the pages of the magazine faster and faster, skipping sentences and moving the right leg that she had crossed over the left at a rhythm that started to be disturbing. Suddenly, something touched her arm. She jumped involuntarily and looked to her left. Emily had been stirring on her seat for a while, changing her position with her eyes closed, throwing uncomfortable sights. She hadn't either been able to properly sleep during all the journey.

- Do you want me to turn off the light? – She asked in a whisper, and this time the brunette was the one jumping on her seat, opening her eyes.

- No, no… don't worry, is this seat, it's impossible to find a decent position to sleep. – She grumbled as she stirred a little more.

Alison rolled her eyes, closed the magazine and rose to turn the light off. Emily grabbed her arm.

- There's no need to turn it off… - The blonde glanced at the brunette's hand, raised an eyebrow and reached out, pushing the button that was over her head, covering them in darkness.

- I also need to sleep. – But the truth was that those brown eyes that were by her side seemed tremendously tired and at least one of them should be rested enough to react to whatever that could happen.

Emily didn't protest, she left her eyes adapt to the darkness and tried to chill a little. All the discomfort that wasn't letting her sleep wasn't just because of that awful seat. The fact of having Alison there, of being aware that she was running away with her to God knew where and not having a clue about what would happen the next five minutes had her on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

She saw how the blonde snuggled against the window, showing a black and fathomless emptiness. She could discern some features of her face, which was far from calm and relaxed, ready to sleep.

That image, that profile that could be reached by her hand, reminded her a certain night in certain bed, just after certain person came back from the death. Her pulse quickened.

She reminded, almost more neatly than what had happened the night before, how the blonde had turned towards her between the sheets and how, with that movement, she became imperceptibly closer to her, allowing her to almost feel the heat of her body. She remembered her soft breathing over her skin, her eyes looking at her, her lips giving the most subtle and inviting smile that she had never offered to her. And her, trying to not tremble from head to toe, being aware, for the first time, that Alison was really alive, breathing, back in her life.

And now she had her there, so close, so real… and the brunette was doubting again, wondering if she could touch her…

- I have to ask you something. – Emily said. Alison opened her eyes. – I… I don't want to assume anything just because I'm here or because… because of last night. – It scared her to do the next question, it terrorize her. – Ali… what's going on between us?

Alison didn't answer, she continued staring at the front seat, breathing slowly, as if she hadn't listened her, and Emily didn't know if she should feel thankful for that silence or demand her a response, because she was crossing half the world to be next to her, at least she deserved to know how things really were.

- I've never done this before. – That statement broke the silence and Emily counted in her mind how the seconds were going on. – I don't know how it works, or if I'll be able to do it. – She was measuring her words syllable by syllable, it seemed like she had never thought those sentences. – But… maybe… maybe we could try it.

The brunette shut her eyes and clenched her jaw, turning her face away from the blonde's. That wasn't the answer she was waiting for. She needed for Alison to be honest with her, to tell her what she really felt, not to try and content her with a "maybe".

- I won't run away because you don't feel the same way that I do. I'm here because I… - She bitted her tongue. The brunette had been about to tell her that she loved her and she couldn't. Never mind that this was the main reason for her to be over 3000 feet high, and never mind that both of them knew that. She could not say those three words, not now, not when she expected the blonde to be sincere. – Because I care about you. I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything you don't want to…

- Emily. – She stopped her and waited for her gaze to focus in her again, only getting a fleeting glimpse from her brown eyes. The blonde relaxed her face, feeling part of the tiredness that would show at some point. – It didn't come out right. I want to try it.

- Alison, really, don't…

- Emily, I wanna be with you. – She recreated herself in those words, pronouncing them one by one, finding her gaze and holding it. – I don't know if I'll be able to do it, but at least I wanna try it. Do you want to try it? – The expression of disbelieve that was painted all over the brunette's face and that frown were starting to hurt her, so she emitted a heavy sight, took her right hand and allowed herself to throw to the girl one of those sided smiles that she liked to give her on the past, when it was just the two of them. – Do you wanna go out with me?

Emily put her lips apart, surprised by how the conversation had evolved. It seemed a very childish and unnecessary question, but the brunette had to recognize that jump in her stomach and that nonsense emotion that sneaked into her chest.

- I always thought that it would be me who would make that question. – She managed to say, not knowing very well how the words found the way out of her mouth, because she had been in love with her for years, because she had still been in love with her when she thought, when she knew, that she was dead, and because, honestly, the situation was extremely surreal.

- Me too. – Alison said, because even though she had it written all over her face, the brunette had never told her that she loved her or that she would like to be more than her friend. And the blonde was thankful for that. She was sure that her younger self wouldn't had taken it seriously, that probably she would had rejected her and Emily would had got over her, falling for someone that was really worth it and any of them would be now on that plane. – You hadn't answered yet… - She reminded her, trying to keep the corner of her mouth still.

- Yes… yes, I wanna go out with you. – She finally blushed and looked away when a little nervous laugh escaped her lips, because it seemed the classical and cheesy scene of those teenager films and because they were really doing it all upside down, because it appeared that they had slept together before having a proper date and because she didn't regret it. After all, if she was going to spend her nights crying, at least she would do it for something real, at least she would have had something to lose.

- Em…

Emily felt how the blonde's fingers wrapped around her hand and how her eyes looked at her. Now she really felt like that night on Alison's bed, with an accelerated heart and a contained breathing, just that this time the blue eyes were the ones that looked for the brown and the blonde's lips the ones that approached her mouth. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch, she enjoyed those soft and slightly wet lips that were pressing against her own crimsons.

There wasn't any movement and the kiss wasn't deepened or lasted for more than five seconds. It reminded Emily of those first touches that they shared in secret, when they were just kids, not knowing what they would become for each other. The difference was that now, when she parted from her lips, Alison looked at her with an infinite tenderness that the brunette never dreamed she would show to her, and now Emily knew that the kiss had been completely selfless, because it had been completely exposed. They were surrounded by people, strangers that could be so judging them… and the blonde hadn't even checked if the passengers that traveled behind them were sleeping. There was a possibility for it to work.

* * *

><p><em>Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land in Edinburgh, <em>announced the pilot, and the whole plane clapped. The intercontinental flights have that effect on people. After spending more than half a day suspended in the air, flying over the ocean, without a safety net, to listen to the voice of the person that had avoided gravity is the best news you can get, especially if that person tells you're "about to land" in minutes.

- At last. – Alison stretched on her seat and saw how Emily yawned.

They had managed to alternate occasional short sleeps, walked down the aisle a couple times, taken three or four trips to the bathroom and eaten something from the plane's menu. And they were busted. It seemed that fatigue was beginning to bite and when the blonde thought about how much traveling they still had to do, she felt how each puncture tormented a little more her already sore back. They hadn't spoken much, not since they left things relatively clear between them. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, each had been immersed in their own thoughts.

Emily had avoided questioning anything about the future, or the past, she had basically focused on the fact that she was now, officially, in a relationship with Alison Dilaurentis. She would no longer hold back when she wanted to kiss her, or look away when she spent too much time admiring her. No, now she had other concerns, such as what would be Alison's attitude towards her from now on. She had never seen her in a relationship, so she didn't know what she would like or what she would hate or… even worse, she didn't know what the blonde would expect from her as a girlfriend. She blushed for the umpteenth time, and thanked that in that place of the planet was close to one in the morning and the lights were off, because she had been with that weird hung up of traffic light for a few hours, feeling as her cheeks ignited each time that word, "girlfriend", sneaked into the train of her thoughts.

- Did you get some sleep? – The blonde asked her.

- Not at all. – She run a hand through her hair and felt a twitch on her neck. – How much do we have to still travel?

- Pretty much. – Alison heard the sight of despair that came from the brunette and decided to take a little pity on her. – But not too much. – She reached into her bag and handed her a paper. – We'll have to wait almost two hours for the next plane. – She got up and turned on the light. – Then there would be more than two and half hours in the air and we'll have arrive.

When Emily's pupils adapted to the bright light, she noted the paper that the blonde had handed her. It was a plane ticket that belonged to Natalie Dashner and was bound to

- Paris. – The brunette read, nodding slightly.

- You don't seem surprised. – Alison commented, trying to decipher the expression on her face.

- I had my suspicions but… - She looked up and met the expectant face of the blonde, who was watching carefully her reaction. – I didn't want to get my hopes up.

- Is that okay? – She asked, almost shyly.

- That we are going to live in Paris for… who knows how long? – Alison nodded and the brunette allowed her lips to curve up. – I think it's great.

It was, at least at that moment, the prospect of living with the blonde in Paris was great.

It wouldn't be easy, they knew that, but to have the certainty that the other would be there no matter what and to know that this particular city would cease to be a distant dream to become their daily reality was a great incentive that made all the risk of the situation worthwhile. Not to mention that they probably were getting rid of A.

* * *

><p>- It's so well done. – Emily said, admiring her new passport.<p>

- I know. – Alison took the cup of coffee to her lips.

They had an hour to catch their next flight and Emily passivity regarding the details of that adventure was becoming curiosity.

- Since when do you have it? – The brunette asked, it was impossible that something as detailed as the document that she was holding had been made from one day to another.

- Since I got you out of that barn.

Emily looked up, the blonde was toying absently with the envelope of sugar that she had previously emptied, watching subtlety those around them. It was 2:35 in the morning, an odd hour to be in an airport. The people that surrounded them were crawling through the halls of the terminal like zombies, looking for caffeine in the different machines that had been scattered around, or finding a table in the few cafes that were open. The girls had opted for the second option, and were struggling to hold a conversation, while watching the little luggage they were carrying, keeping it safe under the table where they were.

- That day I gave you the option to stay in Rosewood or to go with me but… if you had told me you were coming I wouldn't have known very well what to do. – Alison confessed.

- I… I thought I was dreaming… - Because at that time the blonde was supposed to be dead, in fact, there was a body to prove it, and Emily knew she had fainted intoxicated by gases. But it seemed real, yes, to have her there, watching her with that smile, talking, saying those words that she had always wanted to depart from her mouth… it seemed so real… and, at the same time, her mind shouted at her over and over that it could only be a dream, her subconscious playing tricks on her.

- It wasn't fair, to ask you that at that moment. – The blonde continued. Neither it had been fair to ask her now, but she saved that comment, because she was tired and returning to that discussion would only exhaust her. – You fell asleep in my lap and I took it as a sign.

Emily took a few minutes to dwell on the memory, which now appeared fragmented in her mind, just a few quick and blurry images of the blonde, and the touch of her fingertips traveling from her temple to her neck… and that kiss…

- Did you get documentation for the others too? – Alison looked at her and her lips parted as if to say something, but eventually, she just joined them into a subtle smile and shook her head.

- I'm glad you didn't follow me at that time. We would have ended up in some seedy basement, trying not to get an infection. – She had been like that for months. The blonde squeezed her eyes tightly, feeling a chill, she didn't want to think about Emily in the middle of all that chaos. – Now we're going to Paris, it is a progress, much more glamorous.

- Yeah… that's something I've been wondering, why Paris? Why now? – It would have been so much easier to go to another state in America or travel to UK, where at least they knew the language.

- Because now I have the money needed to start from scratch and because Paris was… - She stopped for a moment and wrapped the now empty cup of coffee in her hands. – It was our city.

The brunette recalled that day in French class, when the two were left alone to study. Emily didn't even like the language, she had taken the course to spend more time with Alison and, well, she had to admit that hearing the blonde's French accent was a plus.

To see her there, in the backlight, talking about a common future in a place like Paris had quicken her pulse. Back then she could already recognize, even if it was only to herself, that being near to Alison made her nervous, that she had to count the smiles that she gave her and that she had to restrain herself for looking directly into her eyes, because she wouldn't be responsible of her acts if she ended lost in that sea surrounded by endless eyelashes. But when she told her that they could stay there "forever" and she dared to look at her and she saw that gleam in her eyes, a glow that denoted desire, hope and the illusion that causes a "hopefully"… those were the moments that had remained her in love with that girl that nobody quite understood and many hated, those were the little moments when the blonde was allowed to leave that bitch façade devoid of all emotion and became… Alison, at that time she was just Alison and Emily fell in love with her again and again whenever her guard went down that way.

- Can I ask where the money come from?

- It's better for you not to know. – Replied the blonde with absent eyes and the brunette didn't want to insist, at least not yet.

- And… when we get there, do you know where are we going to stay?

- I have a couple of suggestions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: now that's what I call a "transition" chapter. I've been rewatching the serie from the beginning and this was my "compilation" of the little emison moments that the serie gave us.<strong>

**By the way, I just want to thank you all for the reviews, follows, favourites and just for taking the time to read my story. I'll try to pick up the pace on the next chapters because I know how I tend to get lost in details and forget about the development of the original argument... so, yeah, I'll try to go a little faster ;).**


	4. Chapter 4

- You didn't get along with the person that suggested it to you, right?

- It was the cheapest thing in the city, and nobody suggested it to me, I found it.

Alison and Emily were still in the doorway of what would be their "home" during the next days, at least until they were able to clarify the budget they had and would learn to cope a little with the city.

They finally were in Paris. And it wasn't even close to what they had imagined. Whenever Alison had thought about Paris she had imagined it as a big bright show. She had dreamed with its huge avenues and its unmistakable monuments, everything covered in that dazzling light that would make the night a minor scene, turning the place in one of those cities that never sleep.

And yes, when the plane had landed it was 5:15 in the morning and the sun wasn't up yet, so it could be said that it was night; and yes, every corner on the city seemed to have an appropriate streetlight that avoided darkness; but they hadn't seen a single monument, the taxi that took them from the airport to the city had been too expensive and they hadn't ended in the most "cheerful" neighborhood.

The hotel that the blonde had found on the internet was placed in the district XX of the city, one of the most remote districts from the touristic zones. That portion of the city was known by a place that every Parisian knew, the Père-Lachaise… the Père-Lachaise _cemetery_.

After the taxi driver took his time driving them around that sinister place, they reached the _Hôtel Céleste_, a small hostel led by an elderly couple, who didn't hesitate to raise an eyebrow when Alison asked in fluent French for a double room but with a single bed (it was cheaper and, by the way… did it really matter? Now they were a couple and… well, sharing the bed wouldn't be something new for any of them).

The building itself was small, it had just thirty rooms, ten in each of the three floors that conformed it. And those rooms were even smaller.

They got the door open without problems, but only by the few millimeters that kept it away from the double bed, which, basically, constituted the whole place. The quilt that covered the mattress had a dubious yellow. The walls, which would have probably seen better times in other centuries, had numerous chipped areas and the white paint that should cover them was rather gray. The floor was covered with slabs, some loose, others intact, all with a mixture of brown that wasn't exactly nasty.

The only light came from a lamp hanging from the ceiling, which looked dangerously heavy and was placed right over the bed. On the wall opposite the door was a small and rectangular window that led the view to the outside, surely to one of the cemetery's walls. And the bath was left to the door, closed, for the relief of both girls.

You could say that the place was a little… bleak.

Alison released the air that she had held in her lungs while she took a general look at the place. "That's it", she told herself, and stepped inside the room, feeling how Emily followed her. The blonde left her only bag in the floor and began to think about how to place the things that she carried with her, because there were just two depressing racks, no wardrobes, and the nightstands at each side of the bed didn't seem to have a lot of space in the couple of drawers that they included.

Meanwhile, the brunette closed the bedroom door and continued observing carefully the room, noticing details such as the cobwebs decorating the lamp or the strange forms that acquired the imperfect walls.

- Is that a face? – Asked Emily, approaching an area of the wall that looked darker than the rest. Yes, it was a face, a hideous face.

- It's just a wet spot. – Alison said. Emily hugged herself and grabbed the handle of her bag tighter. – I know it's not much, but… we're not on vacation.

The blonde tried for that last comment to not come out of her mouth with irritation, she understood the expression of doubt and suspicion that was settled in Emily's face, she was also disappointed. When she saw the place on the internet it didn't look so decrepit and she could swear that had seen a comment with 3 stars.

- Actually… it isn't that bad. – Provided the brunette, trying to see the positive of the situation, as usual. – It has a bed and… - She opened the door that led to the bathroom to find a toilet, a sink and a tiny shower, all embedded in four walls with salmon coated tiles. – a bathroom. – She closed the door and turned to the blonde, who looked at her with her arms crossed and an expression in the middle of anger and frustration. – It's all we need.

Alison appreciated the brunette's tone and tried to relax the tension in her face. It wasn't ideal, not even remotely, but it will do, for now. To be honest, she only cared about having a bed under a safe roof (though, with that gigantic lamp hanging from a single strand of "iron" she didn't know how true that statement could be).

Emily put her bag on the bed and took off her jacket. She was exhausted, her body ached and she needed to get some sleep, urgently. She ran a hand through her hair and felt it thick, matted, flooded by the smell of the plane. Perhaps she needed that sleep urgently, but a shower was, definitely, a must.

- I think I'm gonna take a shower. – She commented, beginning to get her pajamas and bathroom utensils.

- Me too. – Sighed Alison, leaning against the window frame, trying not to give much importance to the fact that all she could see was the thickness of the outer wall of the cemetery.

The brunette tensed involuntarily. Did she mean that she wanted a shower at the same time, while she also showered, or she just wanted to take a shower? Was it normal that her mind had jumped to that question so automatically? She swallowed.

- Do you… do you wanna shower…? – She left the question open, as she continued rummaging through her suitcase. She couldn't dare to utter the inopportune "with me" that the words of the blonde had awakened in her mind.

When Alison turned to the brunette she could see pretty clearly the blush that coated her cheeks. She suppressed a laugh, who would have thought that innocent Emily would come to such conclusions? She had made the most innocent comment in the world… but she liked that reaction, a lot, actually.

- I'll take it after you. – She said and watched how Emily nodded without meeting her gaze and headed to the bathroom.

"That was inappropriate, very inappropriate", the brunette said to herself, locking the bathroom's door. "What were you thinking?", she continued berating. As if she was 15…. She was supposed to have a mature and stable relationship with the blonde, not to jump over her at the first chance she had, and it hadn't even been a "chance"…

She was tired, crisscrossing her ideas, yes, that was what had happened. And yet… she wasn't able to avoid certain mental image. She shook her head as she tested the water pressure. She would have to get use to Alison, in mind and body, and she would need a long, long time.

* * *

><p>When Emily exited the shower she felt like leaving the tiny set of one of those low-budget horror films. Everything was filled with steam and the light that seemed buried in the ceiling of the bathroom had been fading as the minutes had been consumed. At least she could say that they had unlimited hot water, an unexpected treat.<p>

She left her soaked hair falling loose over her pajama shirt, since she only had a towel to dry (another "detail" from the hotel, they had provided each of them with a single towel) and it was too wet to absorb any more water.

- You can get in now. – She told the blonde, who was still standing by the window, thoughtful, had she been there the whole thirty minutes the brunette had spent in the shower?

- How did it go? – Alison asked while turning towards her.

- Fine. It has hot water, though… well, it's a little small. – She had clashed more than once with the walls that housed the shower while trying to clear the shampoo from her hair and if it wasn't for how tired she was and the distraction that the endless stream of hot water had given to her muscles, the girl was sure that she would have felt that disconcerting feeling of claustrophobia that used to assault her in such close quarters.

The blonde sighed and took off her jacket. Emily saw as traces of makeup still lingered on her face, not managing to hide the dark circles that obscured her eyes. She looked exhausted, even more than her.

Alison took her pajamas and towel, as the small cosmetic bag with shampoo, body wash and others hygiene products that she had learned to have always ready and went to the bathroom, praying that the hot water relaxed her body and the water steam clouded her ideas enough to shed all worries, because now, more than ever, she needed a blank mind to be able to rest.

Emily lay on the mattress, which could compete with the hardness of the ground itself, and closed her eyes. She heard the click of the bathroom door and, through her eyelids felt like the light of the room began to change. Surely, it was dawning outside, and the lack of curtains or blinds in that brief window made it impossible for her to not notice it. She turned to be lying on her left side, her back to the outside, thankful for that moment of calm, where the city was still sleeping and the water falling from the shower became a monotonous background sound, helping her to get lost in the unconsciousness of light sleep. She went between sleep and vigil, half-relaxed, until a heartbreaking cry made her jump out of bed.

- Alison! – She rushed to the bathroom door in a long stride and opened the door wide.

There was more vapor than what she had created, but she could clearly see the blonde pressed against the left wall of the bathroom, clinging tightly to the towel wrapped around her body, looking horrified at the shower.

- Get out! – Alison screamed when she saw her, pushing the brunette out of the small room. – Out, out, out.

She managed to pull the girl from the bathroom before she came to see what had caused the cry and closed the door behind her, leaning her body against the wood, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, trying to calm his breathing.

- Ali, what's wrong? What have you seen? – Emily asked hastily.

They had just arrived at a new country, in a different continent, thousands and thousands of miles from the horrors that had taken the sleep from them for years, it was not possible that they were in danger again, not so soon. But it was inevitable that the image of a black hoody sneaked in the brunette's mind, what if A had followed them there? "But you take a shower in that same place, a few minutes before her entered, there hadn't been time for anyone to get in there, or room", she reasoned, thinking that maybe it had been all the pressure of the day, taking its toll on the mind of the blonde, and not real danger, what had made her scream.

- There was, there was… God, didn't you see it? It was so huge. – Alison stammered, still shaken.

- Huge? What was huge? Ali, what was in there?

- A rat, this big. – She mimicked with her hands what the brunette calculated would be about 20 inches as she opened her eyes wider. – I was just finishing drying off when I saw it in the shower, watching me… God, I don't know how I didn't see it before.

- A rat… - Emily let out a sigh of relief, after everything they'd been through, a rat was almost a godsend.

- Why are you relieved? – Alison asked, looking at her as if she had lost her mind. If it wasn't because they were fugitives with fake documents in a country they didn't know, the blonde would be putting by now a complaint to the hotel owners and calling the pest controllers, or the managers of the nearest zoo, that thing wasn't a typical rat, it had to be mutant or something, that size couldn't be ordinary.

- Because it's not A. – The brunette answered with sincerity and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the adrenaline disappearing from her veins and her heart beating slower and slower.

- Perhaps, but it may cause as many problems as he, or she. – Alison said, looking with suspicion at the door on which she was still resting, as if the rat was going to try and break down the wood.

- And, what do you wanna do?

- Well, kill it! – Emily looked at her horrified. – What? It's her or us.

- Ali, I'm sure it doesn't know how to use a gun.

- No, but it knows how to bite, and I have not crossed half the world to let a creature like that give me the rabies.

- Yeah, but… we… we're not going to _kill it_.

- Okay, fine… we won't kill it, but at least, help me to get it out of there.

The brunette raised her eyebrows while looking at the door, picturing that animal pacing the bathroom, with its four paws scratching the floor and tail zigzagging behind its hairy body. Sure it was one of those rats with red eyes. A chill run through her body.

- And… if we don't get into the bathroom ever again? – Emily suggested, earning a snort of disapproval from the blonde.

- The only worthwhile thing in this room is that hot shower. I don't know how long we'll be here, but I won't give it up. – Alison said fiercely, that disgusting rat would not take away the only decent thing that existed in that hovel, no way.

- I'm tired… - The brunette grumbled.

- So am I. – Said the blonde, although the determination of her eyes said otherwise. – The sooner we start, the better.

Alison dressed quickly, while Emily looked at the bathroom door with her hands on her waist, trying to develop a strategy to catch the rat. "Maybe she imagined it", she thought, but when she saw the blonde was approaching her with one of the clothes hangers, she abandoned all hope.

- That will not fit in there, not if we both wanna get in too. – She said.

- Then, how do we do it?

- We can peek, see where it is and decide how to catch it.

It seemed reasonable for the blonde, so she let the clothes hanger and went to the bathroom, ready for the animal to leap on her just as the door opened. But it turned out that, when they went in search of the rat, there was no sign of it. Alison was stunned. She had seen it, it could not be mistaken for anything else, it was a rat! She was sure it hadn't been a thing made by her mind… but it wasn't there! And it wasn't as if the bathroom had endless corners in which a creature of that size could hide. They searched for an hour, colliding with each other every time they tried to move with some freedom. In the end, Emily gave up and went to bed.

- I don't understand it… - Alison muttered, confused. – What if it has left the bathroom and entered the room?

- That's impossible. – The brunette said, flopping onto the mattress. – We closed the door just when we entered.

The blonde crossed her arms and paced the room, attentive to the ground, going from the bathroom to the window and from the window to the bathroom… She ended up exhausted, it seemed incredible that such a small place allowed so many laps. She watched as the brunette was curled up on the right side of the bed and did not care if that rat had finished slipping under the covers. She reached into her purse for the alarm clock she had taken from her father and scheduled it to ring six hours later, leaving it on the nightstand. Finally she got between the sheets, trying not to move too much, in case Emily was already asleep. She fully stretched her body and had to suppress a groan. Every single muscle hurt. She tried no to thing that, with the jet lag, there would be many painful and interminable days ahead.

- Did you find it? – Asked the brunette in a sleepy whisper.

- No. – Alison replied annoyed.

- It will appear, don't worry. – Emily yawned and placed her right hand on the blonde's left, finding it without even having to look for it. – We'll be fine.

And with that statement the brunette fell asleep. Alison was carried away by the heat of Emily's hand and closed her eyes, hoping that those last words were true, they'll be fine, they'll have to be fine.

* * *

><p>She was woken up by the sunlight that streamed through the window and hit her full in the face. However, when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Alison's face, sleeping peacefully a few inches from her.<p>

The blonde had the most relaxed expression that Emily had seen her since she had returned from her years of disappearance. On the left side of her face fell some locks of that blonde hair that she loved so much and which, at that time, was completely messy. Her eyebrows arched gently over those eyes that had finally found a shelter under each eyelid. The furrowed brow that had been on her face during hours of pure concern was now resting completely smooth at the beginning of the arc that led to her nose. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her lips subtly parted. She breathed slowly, her heart beating rhythmically.

Emily smiled, it was the first time that she had woken up with Alison, and the blonde could not be more beautiful, endowed with that kind of perfection that only carefree and deep sleep can provide. Alison moved slightly and Emily's heart skipped a beat, because suddenly, she was aware of the reason for that comforting warmth that spread through her body. One way or another, she had ended completely linked with the blonde.

The right hand that she had placed over Alison's left just before surrendering to sleep had entwined its fingers with the girl's and, while it was not the most comfortable position in the world, the contact compensated that tingle that ran up and down her arm. Her legs were tangled with Alison's and her other arm, the one that was not about to lose feeling, covered the one that the blonde had placed on her waist casually.

They were very close and it made her shiver.

The brunette couldn't help but dwell on the color contrast that existed between the skin of their arms, she loved to see that snowy tone mixed with her natural bronze, it was spectacular. She returned her gaze to her face and held her breath. Alison was awake and watching her with narrowed eyes, two spheres of deep blue that seemed able to sneak straight into her soul.

- Hi. – Emily whispered.

- Hi. – Alison replied and her lips curved a little upwards, generating that kind of smile that shines more in the eyes than in the mouth.

Emily slid her left hand by the blonde's arm, without pressure, just stroking it, marveling at the softness of her skin. Alison sighed at the contact and moved closer to Emily's body, dropping her right hand to fully wrap her waist, burying her face in the small gap that was between the neck and the clavicle of the brunette.

In the meantime, Emily ended putting her left arm around the blonde's shoulders, while the right loosened up and surrounded that golden little head. She rested her chin on her silky hair and inhaled her scent.

They fitted in a perfect embrace.

Emily closed her eyes and wished she could stay like that forever. She wanted to memorize that time, paying attention to every detail, from the feel of the shirt that covered the body of the blonde to the sound of traffic coming through the window, enjoying the moment, using the heat from both their bodies to burn everything with fire in her mind and in her skin.

Suddenly, a shrill whistle broke the spell of the moment. Alison unraveled from the brunette and reached in her nightstand finding the alarm clock and getting it off. That infernal device.

- Did you have to set the alarm? – Emily asked with a laugh that was mixed with a small groan.

- Yes. – The blonde answered with regret, falling back on the mattress, making sure her arm encountered the brunette's, needing to be in contact with some part of Emily's body.

A comfortable silence enveloped the room. They had survived their first night out of Rosewood, it hadn't been perfect, not even close, but they both were of a piece, waiting for what the city had for them.

- I need to go to the bathroom. – Alison said and Emily glanced at her, not knowing where that comment would go. – Don't you need to go to the bathroom?

- I… - The brunette began and something clicked in her mind. She let her lips curve in a little smile. – You want me to check if the rat is there. – She looked at the blonde, who was still staring at the ceiling with disinterest, and the girl shrugged. – Well, what I need is to stay in bed all day, to recover from the jet lag. – She said, starting to stretch, realizing she was a wreck. She didn't know if she could get out of that bed.

- You can't, we have a meeting. – Alison said.

- Do we? – Emily was surprised, they didn't know no one in that city.

- Yes… with CeCe Drake.

* * *

><p>- If you keep this up someone will kick us out. – Alison said, watching as Emily tore the third napkin she had taken, reducing it to tine squares.<p>

- Are you sure she'll come?

- Yes. – The blonde checked her watch. – There are still a couple of minutes to five.

They were in a café, not far from where they had the hotel, waiting for CeCe to appear. Alison had made an appointment with her before leaving Rosewood. She hadn't told her about Emily, because when she called desperately telling her to meet her in a couple of days in Paris she still didn't know what she would do with the brunette.

Alison had chosen the meeting place, for it seemed a discreet establishment away from the bustle of the city, and it was nice that it was close to the hotel as she planned to stay in the area for the first few days, until she knew how to handle there better.

But if CeCe knew nothing about Emily, neither did the brunette know about the blonde, so she had been acting a little reluctant since Alison has said her name.

- I know you don't trust her, but…

- It's not that. – Emily clinched, turning her attention to the windows facing the outside, trying to find a blonde head. – I just don't want to owe her anything.

- And you won't. – Alison said, waiting for her to meet her gaze. – You know she was able to escape from Rosewood thanks to me, she owe me a favor, if she help us now we'll be at peace.

At that moment the door of the café opened, letting the outside air and some impeccably dressed brunette came in the local. She wore a black coat, too thick for the room temperature so while scanning the place looking for someone she got rid of it, exposing a dark green dress that suited her figure. Her skin was pale and she only took off the sunglasses covering her blue eyes when she found who she had been looking for.

She walked on a pair of noisy black heels till reach a table in a corner of the room, where a blond and a brunette were watching her stunned. CeCe smiled with her deep crimson lips and opened her arms to welcome Alison.

- It's good to see you. – CeCe said, hugging the girl.

- No, it is good to see _you_. – Alison broke the hug and looked at her, realizing she wasn't wearing a wig. – Have you dyed your hair?

- Yes, it was easier than going with a wig all the time, I have to be Vivian every day in here. – Both girls sat and CeCe stared at Emily, who still watched her warily. – Hello, Emily.

- Hi. – The brunette greeted her, trying not to tense too much. CeCe was there to help them and she was a friend of Alison, not a threat.

- I thought you were coming alone. – The new brunette said, turning her attention to the blonde. – Did you bring the whole gang?

- No, I just… - Alison looked at Emily and took her hand quietly under the table, giving it a light squeeze. – I just brought Em.

When Emily returned her gaze to Alison, CeCe noticed the complicity of the gesture, how the brunette's face relaxed and her body let out the air that had been holding.

- Well, I'm glad you're not alone, in a city as big as Paris it helps to have friends. - CeCe said and drew the attention of the waiter to serve her an espresso. – I have to confess that I was surprised by your call, something pretty serious must have happened for you to leave Rosewood this soon.

As always CeCe wasn't making direct questions, she just dropped innocent queries that, inevitably, would end up getting answers.

- Yes… stuff happened. – Alison said, without going into details. – I'm sorry I warned you in such a short time, did you get what I asked for?

- More or less. – She turned to rummage through her purse and pulled out various papers. – Let's see… I brought a map of the city, I know that you didn't ask for it, but I figured you wouldn't think of bringing a phone or anything like that… - The blonde shook her head. – None of you… - This time she focused on Emily, who hurried to follow Alison's gesture. – Fine, then it'll help you. This is my address, whatever you need, I'll be there. – She stopped before taking the last paper to smile to the waiter who brought her coffee. – _Merci_. And this… - She lowered her voice, giving them the last document. – Is the direction of a good friend. He'll help you to get a job. – She looked back at the brunette. – I told him it would be a blonde who would visit him, but I don't think he'll care if she goes with a brunette. You two are quite a pack… I don't think I'll be able to resist you myself.

- What kind of job? – Emily asked, taking part in the conversation for the first time.

- I really don't know, he collaborates with many locations throughout the city.

- Didn't you just say that he was a good friend of yours? – The brunette asked again. Maybe she would be able to trust CeCe but there was no way she would trust her "friends".

- Friend, buddy, one-night stand… honey, in the end, they all end up being the same. – Alison smiled at the comment, she had missed the girl. – You just have to say that you're Vivian's friends. You won't have any problems. – She took a sip of her coffee, staining the edge of the cup with her lipstick. – But hey, let's forget the business for a while, tell me, where are you living?

- In a hotel, not far from here. – Alison replied.

- Oh… that's adorable.

- Actually not, it is horrible, - The blonde continued. – it's right next to a huge cemetery and riddled with bugs.

Emily rolled her eyes, not the rat again, please.

- Literally? – CeCe encouraged her.

- Literally. There is a rat this big. – Alison said, showing the impossible size of the animal.

- There _is_? Like, present? – The two girls nodded, Alison vehemently and Emily wearily. – Well, you already have a pet!

- It isn't funny, we spent an hour trying to find that thing, and believe me, that room doesn't have many places where a rat can hide.

- Wow, now that's terrible, I mean… your first night in Paris, together… - CeCe didn't miss the blush that appeared on the cheeks of both girls. She smiled. – Sorry, but I have to ask, since when…?

The two looked at each other, Alison was the one who should answer, as she also was the one who knew CeCe and she knew, or at least should have known, that the girl would realize that there was something going on between them. She knew Alison very well, too well to not get that she would only run away with someone else for a reason and… well, even though she had never said anything about the doubtful feelings that she always had for the brunette, CeCe was certain about Emily not being "just another friend" for the blonde, and the fact that she was there, sitting faithfully next to Alison, confirmed it.

- Two days ago. – Emily answered, being aware of the nervousness that had gripped the blonde.

- Sure… that may be the official date, but… which is the unofficial one? – CeCe pressed, having fun with how uncomfortable Alison seemed. For her, the blonde was like a little sister, and as such, she loved to torment her getting into her love life, especially if the girl's feelings were real and not just "flirting out of boredom".

Would it be to pathetic if the brunette said "always"? For all she knew (if counted as true everything that Alison had told her so far), Alison had feelings for her since years ago, but of course, they had never before come out as a couple, they had only kissed in secret and that doesn't count as a relationship, at least not as a real one, does it?

- We… - Alison intervened without looking directly at CeCe. – It's complicated.

- I don't doubt it. But I'm glad it happened. – The blonde looked up and found a genuine smile on CeCe's face. Internally, she had prayed for approval from the girl, she still cared about her opinion, she had always cared about her opinion. – You make a great couple.

Alison smiled back and looked at Emily, who was changing her gaze between both girls, with a hint of discomfort in that little wrinkle of concern that appeared on her forehead from time to time.

- I guess you haven't seen anything in the city. CeCe went on after finishing her drink. - When you have a little time, you should make a good visit, you're gonna love it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry about uploading so late but college is taking all my time away :S Anyway, I just discovered that I'm not very good at "picking up the pace" so I just can hope for your patience and say thank you one more time for taking the time to read it! From now on knew characters and places would appear, I also hope you enjoy them ;) (and if any of you are from Paris or know the city I have to say sorry for future mistakes, though I'll try to do justice to the scenario).<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

They left the cafeteria about ten minutes after CeCe paid her coffee and exited the local with a certain brisk. They had spoken about meaningless things, well, CeCe had spoken, they both had just listened to her monologue. It seemed like the girl was in charge of a little antique shop and that, she even had got her own apartment in a pretty centric district of the city. She wasn't dating anyone but, just like in Rosewood, she had a different plan every night. She suggested them some places and talked about the wonders of Paris, but they avoided getting into the conversation during the whole time, they still had too many things to solve to be able to pay attention to the main shops or to the names of the big Parisian avenues.

- We need those jobs. – Alison said, while they walked slowly down the street, back to the hotel. The sky had turned cloudy and the wind was blowing colder and colder around them.

- How much money do we have? – Emily asked, she didn't want to get to much into the "money theme", because she really didn't want to know where their monetary funds came from, but she was seriously worried about how many time they would be able to pay for living under a ceiling.

- Enough for a month on that house of terror, though we should be careful with what we spend for eating…

In that moment, Emily's stomach rumbled and the girl blushed. They hadn't eaten anything solid since the plane, and that poor coffee they had drunk minutes ago just had stoked the brunette's appetite. Alison smiled.

- Maybe we should start to get worried about the food. – The blonde said, feeling the emptiness of her own stomach. In her years of hiding she got used to not eating during some periods of time, but still she could feel the effects of the hunger weakening her body.

- I think I saw a supermarket on our way to meet CeCe…

- Vivian. – Alison corrected her and the brunette looked at her with a questioning glance. – You must get used to call her Vivian.

- Will I also need to get used to call you Estella?

- No! – She exclaimed it more horrified than she felt about considering that question. She liked that name, but she preferred to listen to the soft "Ali" that Emily pronounced every time she addressed her. – And I won't call you Natalie, at least not when we are on our own.

- Someday we'll get confused. – They would have to fake being completely different people in that country and the brunette wasn't sure if she would be able to lie so convincingly, even though the practice that, against her will, she had acquired over the years.

- Then we'll have to be careful, because if not…

Everything happened so fast… just in seconds. Alison's foot leaving the sidewalk. The horn of the unstoppable car. The scream that got drowned in the brunette's throat…

- Hey! – The blonde shook her hands that, as the rest of her body, had been covered by a weird mix that looked like mud, but was a little more liquid. – Idiot! – The car was already gone, leaving behind it the claxon's echo and the waves that its speed had generated over the surface of the huge puddle that now was sliding off Alison's clothes, she was dripping dirt, everywhere. – What an asshole…

- Ali! – Emily chided her, still holding the blonde's arm. If she hadn't reacted in time, she didn't want to know what would have happened.

- It was his fault! – The girl defended herself, feeling her hair. It was going to be impossible to get rid of all that crap. – He should have stopped, or not accelerate anymore! – Actually the crosswalk's light was red, but Emily wouldn't think of making it clear.

- You should change… I'll go buy something for dinner. – The brunette said, making sure that no other vehicle was driving in the vicinity before crossing to the other side of the street.

- What? I won't leave you alone. – In another time, another past time, Emily would have had to contain the emotion that phrase would have caused inside of her. Now, she looked around nervously, hoping that they weren't getting too much attention.

- It won't take me long. – She glanced at the sky. – Looks like it's gonna rain and also, you can´t go anywhere like that, people will start looking at you. We'll go faster if we split up.

- But…

- Go, I'll be okay. I'll see you there in no time.

- Are you sure? – She didn't like that plan, not at all.

- Yes, go.

- Okay… - She accepted reluctantly.

Emily watched as the blonde marched down the street, still shaking her clothes, looking over her shoulder occasionally to where she was standing, accelerating her pace. When she lost sight of her, the brunette reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She looked at it with apprehension. Emily didn't thought she would have the chance to use it so soon.

When she turned it on an avalanche of missed calls and messages collapsed the device, just as she had thought that would happen. She didn't stop to see from who came those contact attempts, she already knew. No, what Emily did was dial her country code and the number she would always know by heart. A tone was all it took for her to get an answer.

- Hello? – A tired, bruised, weak voice, with a hint of desperation, spoke from the other side of the line, and Emily couldn't help the instant knot that appeared in her throat. – Who is it? – She was paralyzed, had even stopped breathing. And if she had been concerned about something else despite that voice, maybe she would have noticed how her heart stopped. – Emily?

- Mom… - She whispered, and with that syllable the tears flooded her eyes.

- Emily… - Her mother said her name again, this time with relief. – Emily, where are you? I've been looking for you two days, two days! You weren't answering my calls, no one knew where you were, for a moment I thought… I thought…

- Mom… - She tried again, this time letting her hair cover her face, avoiding the stares of the people that where transiting the street, the last thing she needed was to put on a show.

- Emily, tell me… please, just tell me if you are fine. – The anguish made her vocal cords tremble.

- I'm ok, mom, don't worry, I… - She began to walk down the street, looking for somewhere with a little of privacy.

- How do you expect me not to worry? I almost called the police, if Hannah and the others hadn't convinced me that…

- Have you talked with the girls?

- Of course I've talked with the girls! I was about to call your father…

- Did you call dad? – She should have thought that all that would happen, everyone would worry and try to find her, but she had chosen not to pay attention to the consequences of the decision that had taken so _little_ for her to make.

- No, not yet, I was going to do it tonight. Emily, you don't know… you have no idea the hell I've been through during these two days… - Ms. Fields sighed and the brunette imagined her taking a seat on the sofa, holding her forehead with one hand as she concentrated in quieting the beating of her heart. How hadn't she thought about her mother before?

- I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry. – She felt two tears rolling down each of her cheeks, setting the course of a river that would arise soon.

- Listen, now… now it doesn't matter, just tell me where you are so I can go to pick you up and… and when we get home we'll talk…

- I… I can't tell you where I am…

- What…? Emily Fields! Tell me where you are right now!

- I can't mom, I really can't…

- Emily!

- I'm not in Rosewood! Or… near Rosewood… - For a second it seemed like they were playing one of those stupid guessing games and Emily thought she was losing her mind for being able to do such a comparison.

- What do you mean…?

- You can't come and pick me up! Neither call! Or…! – Maybe she should have left the cell phone in her room, on the bed, where she hadn't been able to stop looking at it while hurriedly preparing her bag, thinking that sooner or later she would have to show signs of life.

- What are you saying?

- Mom…

- You're gonna tell me right now…!

- I can't! – She shouted it with all her might and with all the pain of the world, because she knew that with that yell her mother would stay mute as she also knew that, in a matter of seconds, all she would hear would be the inconsolable crying of the last person she would want to hurt.

- Why are you doing this Emily? What have I done wrong? Do you need… you need space? Is that what it is? Do you want…? – That conversation was turning into a wail that seemed endless.

- Mom is not that, it's nothing of that… - Tears flowed freely down her face. She didn't know how to say what she was doing or what was the reason why she was doing it because, at that moment, she didn't even know herself. – I… Ali…

- Alison? Are you with Alison? – As she said it being with the blonde seemed to be the most dangerous thing in the world… and maybe it was.

- Yes…

- Emily, you don't have to save her from anything, if she is in trouble…

- I'm not saving her from anything mom.

- Then what is it? Emily, tell me. Maybe I can do something. – She was using her desperate tone, a step away from falling into her anger tone.

- No… you can't, I…

- I know she's your friend and that you had suffered a lot during these past years thinking she was dead, but… - She was trying to understand the situation, really, she did, but it's difficult to reason or understand anything when your daughter is missing with a person you would never trust because you know she's a compulsive liar.

- I love her. – She said aloud, for the first time, and the fact that it was her mother who was on the other end of the phone listening to those words only magnified everything. She took a deep breath, steeling herself. – I love her and… and she loves me.

The silence that followed that sentence made her believe that the communication had been cut.

- You have run away with her. – It wasn't a question, it was a statement. – Emily… what have you done?

- Mom, I… I've always been in love with her and when… when I thought she had died… I never imagined that we… that she… and now… - She kept crying, and nothing she said made sense, but the words escaped from her. Suddenly, she felt completely naked.

- Emily, you don't know the mistake you're making. You have to come home, right now!

- I can't…

- Of course you can! And you will! – Now the stage of anger was starting. Now she'll try to make her understand the craziness behind her actions and, to success on that, she would need to hurt her. – Emily, you are just kids, what will you do alone in… well, wherever you are? You know nothing of life, where would you get the money to eat? Where would you live? You are playing a game…

- This is not a game! – She wasn't going to allow her to take that situation as a simple act of teenage rebellion. – I'm here with her because…

- Because you love her. – She cut her with ferocity. – And she loves you. Do you think I don't know what it is like? Fall in love and think that your whole world depends on that person? That if you're not with her your whole life would crumble? I've been there! But I have learned to see reality. – She took a breath and tried to calm down. She never thought that her daughter would reach those extremes of folly. – The reality, Emily, is that you have 17 years and a lifetime ahead, and neither of you know what will happen tomorrow. And maybe you are in love now, but…

- This is not something that will change overnight! – If her mother thought it was a _whim_ of the moment then she knew her less than she thought. – It hasn't changed in years!

- Maybe it hasn't changed for you! What about her? – Great, now she'll try to put her against Alison. – How can you be so sure that she feels the same way about you? How do you know that within a week, or in two days, she won't change her mind and will leave you…?

- I don't know! – She shouted furiously, thankful for the lonely alley she had found to deal with that conversation.

All the doubts she had attempted to suppress, all the fears that had been about to retain her in Rosewood, came down to those last words, the fact that she didn't really know what was going through Alison's mind, or her heart, and she would probably never know. The severe exclamations of her mother began to be like a big bucket of cold water that someone had launched to her head while she slept. They were a hard hit of reality that threatened to leave her unconscious, lying on the floor, unable to get up.

- Emily, you can still stop this madness and come home before your life…

She hung up, closed her eyes and pressed the phone tightly in her right fist, trying to ignore the urge to slam it against the nearest wall and scream until she was left with no voice.

Her mother was right in everything, and the truth of her words lacerated her insides like a corrosive acid, impossible to stop.

* * *

><p>- At last! – Alison sighed with relief when Emily opened the door of the hotel room. – It took you a long time.<p>

- I'm sorry. – She apologized, surprised that her voice still had some consistency.

After cutting her mother in mid-sentence and making sure to turn off the phone, she had taken more than twenty minutes to calm down and block any kind of thinking. Then she had returned to the walkable streets of the city and, slowly, endeavoring to erase that catastrophic conversation from her mind, she had bought the essentials and returned to the hotel.

In the meantime, the blonde seemed to have showered and successfully, for there was no sign of the goo that had covered her a couple of hours before. She also must have overcome her fear to meet that elusive rat, because that degree of hygiene probably would have required a long time confined in the bathroom. Although, the brunette didn't notice anything, absolutely anything.

- What happened? – The blonde asked and Emily looked at her puzzled. She had made her makeup thoroughly in the supermarket's bathroom, could it be so obvious that something had happened?

- I don't know what you mean.

- It took you long enough, did something happen? – Alison was worried, really worried, Emily didn't want to imagine what kind of face she was showing to the blonde.

- No. – The brunette sighed heavily and ran her hand through her hair, letting the little droplets that had begun to fall outside just before she reached the hotel spread. If she couldn't seem "normal", at least she would concentrate on looking tired. – The supermarket was packed and there were things I didn't understand…

- You never liked French too much. – The blonde said, oblivious to the suffering of the other girl. – What have you bought? – She approached her to have a look inside the two bags that Emily had left on the bed. Two packs of juice, one of cereal, and sandwiches, many sandwiches.

- Actually… I didn't know what to take…

- We'll have to find somewhere around here for lunch and dinner.

- I thought we had to be careful with what we spend.

- And we have to, that's why we'll look for a cheap place, but we can't subsist on sandwiches.

Cheap and Paris weren't two words that you could hear together, in the same sentence, very often. The brunette questioned one more time if it was necessary for them to go so far, to a place so expensive.

- You look exhausted. – The blonde said, stroking Emily's cheek, where the brunette could still feel the hot tears that had burned her skin. – Let's eat something, it'll make you feel better.

Each of them ate a couple of sandwiches, leaving hunger seek satiety, and Alison took care of leading the conversation, talking about CeCe, CeCe's friend, the jobs they would have… Emily looked outside. It was raining with increasing intensity, the sun had almost completely disappeared and the night began to dye it all in black.

- … don't you think? Em. – The blonde placed her right hand on one of the brunette's, drawing her attention gently.

Emily got up from the bed without even looking at her and went to close the window, so the water wouldn't get inside. She hadn't paid attention to any of the blonde's words. She even needed a second to lean in the window's frame, resisting the urge to put her forehead against the cool glass. She thought she'll be stronger, she thought she knew what she was getting into, she… a hand in the middle of her back stopped the torrent of thoughts.

- I know you're leaving too many things behind, just for me. – The fact that she didn't want Emily alone wasn't just because of the fear of something bad happening to any of them while being apart, she neither wanted the girl to have time for rethink anything… another of her insecure moments of selfishness. She stepped closer to the brunette's body. – I don't know how to thank you, Em. If there's anything I can do…

"Love me, love me for real", Emily thought, closing her eyes as the blonde's chin rested on her left shoulder. She didn't have to look up to know that her blue irises sought the reflection of her face in the window glass.

- I'm… I'm fine… - The brunette managed to say.

- You're not, and I understand it, but I hate seeing you like this, and I hate knowing that it's my fault.

- Ali…

- It is, Em, it's my fault you're here, away from your parents, from your friends… you cannot even talk to them.

Alison placed her hands on the brunette's waist, making her turn around. Emily wasn't still able to look at her face.

- I wish everything was easier. – And she wished it because of everything, the situation they were in, the one they had left behind, the _people_ they had left behind, for themselves… for everything.

The blonde hugged her, throwing her arms around her, squeezing their bodies hard, trying to express with that gesture how she felt about the brunette. Emily managed to respond the hug and suddenly she felt weak.

- I think I need some sleep. – The brunette said.

Alison parted slightly away from her to look into her eyes, concerned. Neither of them had recovered from the trip, but Emily seemed particularly beaten. Nor all the makeup in the world could hide those irritated brown eyes or the sorrow that had taken over her entire face.

- Yes. Lie down, I'll find the address of CeCe's friend on the map and tomorrow morning we'll go to see him. – Emily nodded slowly and tried to undo the embrace to approach the bed, but the blonde clung to it. – Everything will be fine, you'll see.

They remembered it to each other constantly and, in a way, it was comforting, because it meant that the situation exceeded both of them, that they were terrified, but that they also wanted to make that work, that they were prepared to endeavor and keep going.

Without Emily seeing it coming, Alison kissed her on the lips. The brunette had to suppress the surprised jump at the contact, a kiss in the middle of all that chaos, _her_ kiss, seemed quite confusing, but also… a foolproof anesthetic.

- Rest. – The blonde implored, giving her another light touch of lips, which fell gently in the corner of her mouth.

Who knew what would happen tomorrow? Probably no one, but at that moment, while looking for her pajamas in her small belongings, Emily knew she loved that girl and that the feeling was entirely mutual.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Prochain arrêt: la Défense"_, a mechanical voice resounded along the whole wagon.

- We go down here. – Alison told Emily, rising from her seat to approach the nearest door.

Emily managed to get on her feet despite the large number of people around her and followed the blonde. Just when she got up her site was occupied by the _clueless_ lady who had been hitting her head with the huge bag slung over her shoulder half way there. The place was crowded and it was hard to not worry about the amount of oxygen available.

They had taken the subway at the beginning of line 1, since the night before Alison had come to the conclusion that it would be easier. There was a subway a few steps away from their hotel, but walking down the street and taking another line will make them avoid having to change the line at another stop.

As usual in the underground tours, the start line was virtually deserted, but as the transport moved through the city people started to transit the wagon, entering, leaving or staying. It wasn't a very large wagon so, initially, the brunette had felt lucky for the seats that Alison found them. 48 minutes standing, canned among people, didn't seem the best way to start a Saturday. But when space became crammed full of bodies, having the head at the abdomen of all those strangers was not very nice.

The blonde seemed immutable by the crowd, in fact, she almost moved gracefully dodging people.

Emily had been on the verge of an anxiety attack several times. She was sure that only with the people who'd passed in front of her during that interminable hour, Rosewood could fill each and every one of its streets.

After crashing and pushing (as gently as possible) to countless people, the brunette got where Alison was and stuck to her back, letting her scent reassure her and overshadow the others smells that mingled in the environment quite unfortunately. It was incredible that there were people that still rejected the deodorant.

The subway stopped, and the doors in front of them opened, letting them out to a hall packed with _more_ people. There were all kind of passengers, from tourists in sandals and socks to senior executives who were more aware of their iPhones than the floor they were pacing. The mixture of languages was disconcerting, as the skin colors and facial features. The subway had become an underground _Tower of Babel_.

They let themselves be carried away by the crowd, looking for the exit, trying to stay as close together as possible. Emily struggled to maintain balance in the heels that the blonde had lent her. She still wondered how Alison had thought about putting two pairs of heels and the dress she wore in her little bag. When she had handed her the black high heels before leaving the hotel, she told her that now she wasn't going to hide, but to try and start a new life, and "how can I start from scratch without good shoes?"

Alison looked gorgeous, that the brunette had to admit. With her wavy blonde hair falling over her shoulders and that black dress that covered her body perfectly, without really girding her, avoiding to be too revealing, but still being suggestive, ending just above her knees.

Emily had opted for classic trousers she didn't know she had and a white shirt that she had included in her suitcase at the last minute, along with a jacket, also black. All very serious. Even the hairstyle she had chosen, a high ponytail, was formal.

And, to top the models, the heels the blonde had brought. They looked like the owners of a very successful enterprise, or the covers from a catalog of understated fashion… or two girls about to make a crucial job interview.

Suddenly, they found themselves ascending in towering escalators, on their way to the outside.

Emily felt the cold of the exterior caressing her skin with every inch the stairs climbed, it seemed like they were emerging from a terrifying underworld. She took a deep breath. Her brown eyes needed a few seconds to adjust to the daylight, but when her pupils found the right size she was speechless.

- Impressive, isn't it? – Alison said, after both had moved a bit away from the escalator. The blonde enjoyed the reaction of the other girl, now everything would be new, they could make an adventure out of the discovery of every corner of the city.

- I would have never expected this here. – The brunette confessed.

They were in a huge esplanade, surrounded by luxury and endless skyscrapers, and in front of them, an immense arc of sharp lines, quadrangular, with a certain modern look. It was as if they had taken a leap in time, from the romantic Parisian avenues to…

- They call it the Manhattan of Paris. – Alison said, carried away by the grandeur of the place.

There were plenty of malls, restaurants, offices… all of enormous proportions, extremely clean and totally crowded. Definitely not the typical image that come to your mind when thinking of that city.

- And the person we are looking for works in here? – Emily asked, watching the skyscrapers surrounding them.

- Yes, I also was surprised when I found out last night. Vivian knows who to be friends with. – The blonde commented. CeCe was overcoming herself.

- But, where exactly…?

- There. – The girl pointed to a set of three tall buildings, with the reflection of the sun, they seemed made of some kind of expensive metal. – In the _Tour Total._

They passed through the little town made of large buildings and reached their destination. The _Tour Total_ consisted on three separated but interconnected skyscrapers. They entered through the revolving door of the central building and found themselves in the typical hall off high-end offices. The floor was shining, the light, despite the many windows that the place owned, was artificial and people moved swiftly, knowing where everyone should go. In the center of the huge hall was a circular counter where three girls alternated receiving calls with online search and customer service.

_ - Bonjour, comment je peux vous aider? _– The closest girl said and Emily tried to hide her puzzled face, she hadn't understood a word.

_ - Bonjour, nous avons rendez-vous avec Monsieur Demetz_. – Alison answered fluidly.

_ - Oui, un moment_. – The girl typed something into the computer. – _Étage 38, bureau 1357_.

_ - Merci beaucoup_. – The blonde said with a smile, and Emily imitated her without knowing very well what had just happened.

_ - De rien, vous avez une bonne journée_.

Right behind that circular reception were four large elevators, no trace of stairs, what would these people do in case of fire? Alison went to one of the elevators and the brunette followed her.

- Is it a good time to ask how do you know so much French? – Emily questioned quietly, looking askance at the rest of office workers waiting for the elevator, all absorbed in the screens of their mobile phones.

- I had my moments of free time while running and I used them to study French. – Alison replied.

The elevator arrived and they both entered it. It was as big as their actual bath… but triplicated. The walls were made of mirrors and soft music played in the background. The blonde pushed the button of their floor before the two occupied one of the corners, trying to pass as unnoticed as possible. Emily watched how Alison camouflaged perfectly with the environment, with the _whole_ atmosphere, it seemed like she had been training to go to that country. The language, the streets, how to address people… she knew everything.

- Remember that we are 21 and come from Los Angeles. – The blonde said all of a sudden and the brunette looked toward the top of the elevator doors, where the numbers indicating which floor they were in illuminated as they slowly gained more and more altitude.

- Do you think Ce… Vivian would had said something about us to…? What's his name?

- I don't know, the address she gave us only said that he was Monsieur Demetz, there was no name.

They stood in silence and watched as the elevator left and picked up people until it stopped in the 38th floor. The doors opened and showed them a large empty hallway.

They exited the elevator and felt how their heels dug into the soft burgundy canvas that covered the floor. The ceilings were high and the hallway was basically made up of well-spaced doors by framed photographs that filled the gaps between offices. The walls were of a very dark gray, almost black, and made a curious contrast with the bright lights of the ceiling. The walls seemed a mining cave, the only thing missing was the shining. They advanced and found the correct office. _1357_. They looked at each other, took air in their lungs and it was the blonde who dared to bring forward her right hand in a fist and knock on the door.

_ - Allez-y_. – A male voice said from inside and Alison turned the dull doorknob.

The office was huge. Probably, if they measured it, the place would be larger than the room they were sharing. It had a great window that took up the entire wall opposite the door, from floor to ceiling, and led the view to the outside (to heaven, actually, because at that height and from the angle at which they were, the only thing they could see was that, the eternal sky). To their left was a wall that limited the room and was adorned by two pictures of natural landscapes. The wall on the right, which started from the doorframe under which they still were, was occupied by two shelves full of books and ended on the other wall that limited the office, where a sturdy table was placed, behind which a not so sturdy man watched them curiously. At his back, there was a large widescreen TV and two filing cabinets (made of wood, which none of them had ever seen before). In the center of the room there was a round table with a coffee machine and some chairs. The slabs that covered the floor were black and the walls had a grayish white color kind of peculiar. In the corners opposite to the man's table, on each side of the landscape paintings, there were a plant and one of those water dispensers with the shape of a drum throwing occasional bubbles.

The brunette closed the door and the two girls came to the table where Monsieur Demetz was sitting, to take the two comfortable seats that were waiting for them.

- I don't remember making any appointment for this morning. – The boy said with deep voice and perfect English.

Because that's what Monsieur Demetz was, a _boy_. He, hopefully, reached the age of 21. He has pale skin and very dark hair, plus green eyes covered by brand glasses. He wore a dark blue suit that looked a little oversized and watched them as if he was trying to guess something, resting his chin on the hands he had intertwined just after they had crossed the door.

- We are Vivian's friends. – The blonde said out of the blue and Demetz smiled.

- I thought so. But… - He focused his eyes on Emily. – I was waiting just for _one_ friend.

- Yes… Vivian must have forgotten to mention Natalie. – Alison clarified.

- I can't imagine how she could forget something like that. – He scanned the brunette up and down and the girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat. It had been a curious look, again, but for the blonde it had been more than enough to want to scratch his eyes.

- I'm Estella. – Alison said, calling the attention of that unwary guy, how did he dare to look at the brunette so blatantly?

- Vivian told me that you were interested in working. – The boy went on, oblivious to the tension that had been created in less than a second, with that strange smile still on his face.

- That's right. – The blonde continued, looking him straight in the eye, defiantly.

- Nice, give me a second.

Instead of getting up and walking to the nearest file, he rolled the chair on which he was sitting and moved there, where he rummaged until he found a particular set of folders.

None of the girls had expected that, so they tried to not observe too attentively how he moved around the room. If his skinny appearance and that peculiar way of looking had caught them out of guard, the wheelchair had totally surprised them.

- I don't know anything about you, I didn't even know there would be two of you. Vivian hasn't told me who you are or what you are doing here, and I don't plan on asking. I hope to receive the same discrete treatment. – The boy said as he eyed the various files that were placed on the table.

Both of them shared a look. Wasn't he going to demand them any identification? A resume? They felt that if they hadn't told him, he wouldn't have asked for their names.

- Let's see, there are a couple of spots just right here. – He handed a small block of papers to each of them.

_ - La cuisine du le monde_. – Alison read, raising an eyebrow.

- That's an international restaurant. – Demetz explained.

_ - Turn the page. _– Emily read.

- And that's an English bookstore. – He said.

Alison and Emily didn't know how to react. A restaurant, a bookstore… all very normal, and _very_ convenient.

- What? Did you expect brothels and seedy nightclubs? – Demetz asked, amused by the situation.

Precisely, that was what they had expected, some depraved or illegal place, or both, not just a library and a simple restaurant. Well, neither had they expected those fancy offices.

- Those places are funded by my father's company, which is a specialist in lightning systems based on renewable energy. – He explained. – From time to time I can enter the staff's lists. That's why Vivian sent you here. My father doesn't care and it's no problem for me to do the fix.

It was odd to think that he was acting out of pure altruism, who knew how CeCe would pay the favor.

- You can distribute as you want. One of the jobs is in the morning and the other in the afternoon, I don't know which is which, actually… I don't even know where they are… - He said the last words quietly, to himself. – I tried to find places where you can speak your language, I guess people don't hear much French in L.A. The only downside is that tomorrow you'll have to be there.

- Tomorrow is Sunday. – The blonde objected.

- So? These sites are open all day, _every_ day, I think… Just read the reports and fill the requests that are on those folders. You won't have any problems.

- What if we do? – Alison insisted, everything was going way too fast and it all seemed very vague and… unrealistic.

- Call Vivian. – Demetz answered.

That's how the conversation ended. They parted with a quick handshake and left the building in silence, trying to absorb what had just happened.

* * *

><p>- It was so… - Emily started to say, looking for the right word to complete the sentence.<p>

- Awkward? – The blonde offered as they approached the arch which they had found just at the outside of the subway.

_ - Easy_. – The brunette finished.

And it had been _darn_ easy. Nobody had put them a stop, or any requirement. Isn't it supposed to be almost impossible to find a job nowadays? And more for someone their age, with little experience, no qualifications… With nothing! They had absolutely nothing. And the little they had (the passport), was a lie.

- I have the feeling that everything is going to turn against us from one moment to another. – Emily said.

- I know what you mean. – Alison said. She had the same concerns than the brunette. – But for now we can only take what we have and wait.

They took advantage of the cosmopolitan area and peeked in the shops (a very painful time for the blonde, since she couldn't buy a simple scarf) and restaurants that filled the place. They ended having a lunch based in _crêpes_ while walking between skyscrapers.

- We have to go somewhere before returning to the hotel. – The blonde said with enthusiasm.

In the end, it was being a good day. They had decided to worry about the "work choice" later and just enjoy the morning. Emily had managed to forget her fears about the future and lock the conversation with her mother in a very deep place of her mind. Instead of playing on loop that call on her head she was trying to focus on the stunning blonde that walked beside her.

- Where do you wanna go?

- It only would be a couple of stops. Tomorrow everything would get complicated and I don't wanna spend any more days in this city without seeing anything. – She looked at her with happiness. – I want to forget everything for a moment and enjoy the place where we are.

Emily could only smile and follow her back to the subway. She would follow her anywhere, it was _tested_, even at the end of the world.

* * *

><p>They went down on <em>Les Champs-Elysées <em>and managed to get through the vast avenue without the blonde entering any of the many expensive shops that formed it, to reach the _Arc de Triomphe_, from which they headed a street that led them to a square of great proportions. Yes, that was more like the Paris of their dreams, the huge avenues, trees decorating the streets, the lazy traffic that drive along in the late afternoon, families strolling, the towering monuments around every corner.

- Come on, come on, come on. – The blonde urged Emily, who was only able to focus on not falling headlong. The next time they wanted to visit the city she would make sure to wear proper shoes, and not those damned heels.

- Why are you in such a hurry? – The brunette asked. She had desisted to keep up with Alison and was walking a few steps behind the girl, at her own speed. To think that she was the _athletic _one…

- Because we're almost there! – She took her hand and forced her to speed up.

The whole _trip_ seemed some kind of a route that the blonde had made. The sun was about to set, it was almost 19:45 and she was running out of time. They went through a pedestrian crossing on the run while the green light still blinked and reached their coveted destination. Alison let her heart lost all control and throb as fast as it wanted when she managed to drag the brunette to the center of the _Trocadero_.

- Wow. – It was all Emily could say.

They were in what looked like the hall of an amazing palace, but without roof or walls. It was a square surrounded by colonnades of white marble interspersed with golden statues, which ended in a low railing covering the entire length of the concourse, making it look like a balcony, with two staircases at each end, leading to a lower level, along which a fountain extended until the _Tour Eiffel_.

It was mesmerizing. The mix of colors in the sky, all orange, pink and purple, as if the horizon was burning, the water falling under their feet and the huge monument of metal right in front of them.

_ - Wow_. – The brunette repeated.

At that moment, Emily realized that Alison hadn't released her hand, on the contrary, her fingers were intertwined with her own, and she was holding her firmly. She looked at her face. The evening light was painting her skin with a golden color, which matched her hair perfectly, her lips had parted involuntarily and she was walking as in a dream.

And then Alison looked at her, with those blue eyes glistening, filled with emotion… she was the most beautiful creature in the universe and Emily couldn't feel more lucky. No matter how crazy it all seemed sometimes, _it didn't matter_, she was there, and that was all the brunette needed. She would never regret treading that ground, breathing that air, holding that hand, looking at that face.

The blonde bit her lower lip and led them to the end of the square. She was speechless, the scenery was incredibly idyllic, the timing could not be more perfect and, above it all, she had her at her side. Emily… _her_ Emily. How was it possible that the simple fact that she was there would make her so happy?

- Are you okay? – The brunette asked her softly, and she could only nod. – You sure? – With her index finger, Emily picked up the tear that had rolled down the blonde's cheek.

- Yes… it's just… sometimes you need to see something unique from a place to realize where you are. – She looked at her. – I'm in Paris, with _you_… - She gazed at their joined hands and moved a little closer. – I don't think I could ask for anything more.

Emily kissed her cheek and Alison shuddered. The brunette smiled, dropped her hand and stood behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist in a delicate embrace. She closed her eyes. Never before had she enjoyed that much the here and now. Her eyelids rose when the blonde's hands fell over hers, giving them a little squeeze. She felt how Alison held a breath.

The tower was changing. Just when the sky began to turn more purple than orange the tower started to shine. It was acquiring more color, gaining intensity until it was completely _gold_ and, a few seconds later, tiny white lights began to flicker throughout the structure, it seemed that it was made from diamonds.

Emily hugged the girl in her arms tighter, and the blonde found herself lost in the warmth of the gesture and in the feeling of safety and security that only the presence of the brunette could give her.


	7. Chapter 7

She was making a lot of noise. It was just seven in the morning and, if she hadn't made a fuss trying to shower (the shower handle had slipped her hands, twice, falling loudly to the ground), she was now displaying her _stealthy_ abilities trying to find the damn keys of the room. She didn't want to turn on the light because Emily was sleeping.

In the end, they had arrived a little late to the hotel the night before. In their return they had decided to have dinner in a café and discuss the jobs. They concluded that, since she had experience in the field, Emily would be the one going to the restaurant and Alison would have a try at the bookstore. They read conditions, rules, schedules and other details on the folders that Demetz had given them and filled a couple of forms as job applications. But they weren't still sure about it. The fact that the boy was the son of some sort of boss didn't seem enough to secure them that they already had the jobs. So they extended the dinner until eleven pm, when someone almost kicked them out of the place, trying to mentally prepare themselves for a possible fight towards those jobs.

As expected, after all the day walking down the city in heels, they arrived at the hotel totally exhausted and, just when they touched the bed, they fell fast sleep.

- Ah! – Alison exclaimed in a whisper way too loud, crashing against her nightstand and nailing the peak in her right thigh. It would leave a good bruise.

The blonde heard how Emily moved between the sheets and stood static, trying not to crash into anything else (I mean, the room was small, but in the few days they had stayed there, she had managed to hit every slightly stinging surfaces). When the brunette shifted for the last time, Alison heard a tinkling.

She run a hand through her side of the bed and, as she was reaching the foot zone, she felt the cold touch of the steel keys.

- Ali? – Emily muttered sleepily. Alison sighed. So much effort, so many _careful_ and _sneaky _moves, to let the sound of those stupid keys wake her up.

- Good morning. – The blonde said softly, sitting on the mattress.

Emily turned on the lights and had to cover her eyes for a few seconds. She had been dreaming, she didn't know what, and a noise like keys had awakened her, suddenly.

- What time is it? – The brunette asked.

- Almost seven. – Alison replied.

- Do you have to go so early? – She looked at her. Her purse was hanging from her shoulder. She was wearing jeans, a shirt and a jacket, and her hair and makeup were _perfection_.

- It's the first day, it would be a little rude to arrive late.

Emily yawned while nodding and felt glad to have the job of the afternoon. Alison saw how she ran a hand through her tousled hair. The blanket covered her body from the waist down, but the pajama shirt had slipped in her right shoulder, revealing her dark skin.

How could she be so stunning just woken up? "Because she _is_ beautiful", she answered herself.

- What? – The brunette asked, looking at her with sleepy eyes.

- Nothing. – Alison smiled. – I won't see you till tonight. – The blonde worked from 8 to 15 and Emily from 16 to 22, long shifts, and being the locals on opposite parts of the city, one on each side of _la Seine_, they wouldn't see each other during the whole day. – Now I really miss my phone. – She sighed, annoyed. – I would like to call you, at least once.

Emily swallowed imperceptibly and looked away.

- Time will go fast. It's the first day, they won't let us rest for a second.

- I guess… - Alison looked the watch on her wrist and saw that the minute's hand had exceeded the number seven. She got up from the bed and walked to the bedroom door.

- Have a nice day. – Emily wished her and Alison turned to see her shy smile, the one that gave her those dimples framing her mouth.

In a few steps the blonde stood in front of the brunette and gave her a sonorous kiss on the lips.

- You too. – Before the girl could say anything else, Alison reached the door and left the room.

* * *

><p>She walked briskly to the subway. The streets were dark and deserted, which was completely normal, who gets up early on a Sunday morning?<p>

This time, the line that they had only a few steps away from the hotel, the line 3, was perfect.

The wagons were almost empty, so she sat next to an exit door and waited for the transport to cross the nine stops separating _Père Lachaise_ from the _Opéra_.

When Alison came to the surface (this time quietly, without crowds that threatened with crushing her), she found herself in the center of convergence of multiple avenues.

It was dawning and there were enough circulating cars to consider the roaring engines and rolling tires over the asphalt traffic. There was more movement. The people was passing by the streets and some stores were starting to open their doors.

The subway exit was like an island in that epicenter of city life. The buildings rose around her, crowned by the typical Parisian attics, hosting great coffee shops and brands in their ground floors and including that central zone full of windows that made her wonder who would be lucky enough to live there.

She turned around to enjoy the vastness of the place. Well, actually that wasn't the right adjective to describe that. No, everything in Paris was more like… _wide_. That was the feeling that overlooked the city, amplitude… _freedom_. When she completely turned around she found her reference point to get to the library: the _Opéra._

It was not a particularly tall building, but it looked consistent and impressive, with the front filled with colonnades, details carved directly in stone and its most characteristic features: the French and European flags waving in the top and two gold statues crowning the corners that were at her sight.

She smiled, and for a second, the blonde imagined herself ascending the stairs leading to the elegant doors of the building, wearing a spectacular dress, ready to enjoy her first opera… and with the brunette, dazzling, walking beside her.

The beep of a horn took her away from her reverie. Before she can dress for the opera she would need a good salary and she won't get it if she was delayed the _very first day_.

She took the avenue that was to the left of the _Opéra_ and just has to walk a little until she was facing the bookstore.

The showcase was quite simple: two large windows that allowed the view of the interior and a sliding door, also made of glass. Black panels framed the whole structure, decorated with what will surely be famous passages from novels written in italics and in a silver tone. At the top of the entrance, there was a rectangular black sign containing the name of the place, _Turn the page_, written in white and stylized letters, together with an open book that showed a page in motion, also in white.

The bookstore was between a tailor and a restaurant, and faced directly into one side of the _Opéra_.

She stepped closer to the door and saw the sign _fermé_. However, when it sensed her presence, the glass sheet slipped to the left and allowed her entry.

The light on the inside was of a very low intensity, but as the entrance was just behind her, and the sun was almost completely peeking on the outside, the outer area of the store was clearly visible. Upon entering, there were two large tables half filled, covered with books. To the left, stood a counter including the typical cash registers. And the walls, all of them, were filled with books, with shelves full of novels.

_ - Pardon_. – She was startled by the voice of a tan guy carrying a huge, and probably heavy, box in his arms. – _Nous sommes fermés_.

- I know. – Alison said in English, and took out of her purse the form she had filled. – I'm here for the job.

The boy put the box on the floor and approached her. He was tall, very tall, with dark hair and skin, as his eyes, and he also had a firm body. She saw how he frowned as he took the paper from her hands and began to read it. For a moment, the blonde thought he hadn't understood a word of what she had said and that Demetz had deceived them about the language thing. A few seconds later, he looked up from the sheet to look into her eyes and raised his eyebrows.

- Estella. – He said and the blonde nodded. The boy smiled a lopsided grin, squinting, it was not exactly a friendly gesture. – We have fresh meat on the menu! – He exclaimed all of a sudden, and Alison couldn't stop jumping. – Well, well, well… so you know the chiefs, don't you, blondie? – _Blondie_? Was he trying to make fun of her or what? – Not everybody can have this form… I bet you know them very, _very good_. – He came closer than necessary to her, scrutinizing her figure. He wasn't trying to make fun of her, he was just an asshole.

Alison stood rooted to the spot, arms crossed and eyes hardened. If only he knew who he was dealing with.

- Where is the manager? – The girl demanded, and that impertinent just grinned, moving even closer till he was standing a few inches from her, forcing her to raise her head to keep holding his haughty look.

- You're so lucky, you have him right in front of you.

- Charlie, where are the…? – Another boy had appeared from nowhere, lower than the previous one, with brown curly hair and skin a little less dark than the other. The boy slowed his steps when both of them turned to look at him.

- Look John, fresh meat! – The Jerk, as Alison had decided to name him in her mind, pointed at her and the girl had to bite her tongue to not say some barbarity, would really her salary depend on _that_?

- You're scaring her. – John said, looking at her with pity.

- No, I'm not. Am I scaring you? – He asked directly to Alison. The blonde pursed her lips and looked away. He wasn't scaring her, he was disgusting her, and she was trying to make it as clear as possible.

- And you still don't know why you can't get a decent girlfriend… - John commented, shaking his head with disapproval.

- Hey! I was being kind… hadn't I be kind? – He asked to the blonde again and she just added a raised eyebrow at her expression of disgust. John laughed. Alison was dying to tell this guy that if that was his _kindness_, he could shove it on his…

- Apparently. – Commented the other boy, looking at the girl, funny, almost as if he was reading her mind. – Do you know where is the fluorescent's replacement?

- No, that is up to Kevin.

- Actually, it's up to you, you're supposed to be responsible of it, as the manager.

- And I am, that's why I ordered Kevin the maintenance stuff.

- Very clever of you.

Alison watched the conversation without saying anything, trying to understand how things worked. For what seemed, Charlie hadn't been in charge for too long and John looked a thousand times more capable, or at least a thousand times more normal.

- Did you show her the place? Does she know what she has to do? – John asked.

- Hey man, easy there. – Charlie said. – The girl has just arrived, and by the front door, why isn't it blocked?

- Oh, I don't know, you are the one in _charge_. – John emphasized the last word and raised his hands as he shrugged, walking away with a smile.

Charlie turned his hands into fists and scowled at the provocation of the other boy. Definitely, he hadn't been in charge of anything for too long. He turned to Alison.

- Let's see. I'll give you the uniform and a section. Today is an inventory day. You have to go looking for codes to know what books we have and what we lack. Got it?

He began to walk over the pale flagstones towards the depths of the store and Alison followed him.

As they advanced the store expanded more and more, getting darker. There were small ramps leading to lower levels and stairs guiding to upper hallways. Overall, it seemed that there were three connected big rooms: the entrance, a wide intermediate area and the most internal zone, where the local ended in another room, isolated from the rest of the place by a glass that made the function of a wall and was, like the entrance, decorated with paragraphs of novels, this time written in different colors. Inside, you could see a platform and multiple chairs, as a real gray wall made of stone, covered in creepers, surely it was a conference room.

Charlie led her to a small room of the innermost area. It was like a little warehouse, tightly packed with boxes placed in metal racks. The light there was even worse than in the rest of the store.

He gave her a black t-shirt with the name of the place written in white letters on the chest, emulating the sign at the entrance, and said that, at the last minute, before she'll leave the place, he would give her a vest and a couple more of t-shirts. That, regardless of what she would wear from the waist down, would be her daily uniform. Then he gave her a device to read the book codes.

- … and that. When you finish with the economy section, you call me and I'll give you another one. – Then he left, leaving her with the reader and the shirt in her hands. The blonde sighed, it was going to be a long morning.

* * *

><p>Alison was reading codes of dull and heavy books for what seemed like hours. Silently. Full, suffocating and disturbing silence. When she finished with the economy section she went looking for Charlie, and in the way, she bumped into the corner of one of the low tables that were scattered about the place, hitting her right at the same spot where she had harmed herself at the beginning of the morning, while trying to leave the hotel.<p>

- Damn it! – She complained.

- The "renewable light" is awful, right? – Said a voice in the shadows created by the strange lighting and the girl tensed, despite how calm had sounded the tone of that voice. – Guess it happens when you work with odd companies. – When he approached her, Alison saw that it was the same guy from before, the one that had unnerved Charlie.

- Is this always like this? – The blonde asked, it seemed kind of ironic that, precisely a bookstore, had such a crappy lighting system.

- No, only when there are no customers, we are very thrifty. – The boy answered. – By the way, I'm John.

- Estella. – Alison introduced herself.

- How's going the first day?

- Fine, I guess. – It was being a real boredom and, in another time, she would have done everything possible to get rid of that martyrdom… but not now, not when Emily's life and her own depended on her being able to behave and keep the job. – I've loaded the codes from one section into this. – She showed the reader, who had changed the green light of its screen to a red light, which wasn't inspiring much confidence to her. – But I don't know what I'm supposed to do now.

- It's a shame you arrived just as they put Charlie in charge, the girl we had before would have taught you all in 15 minutes. But follow me, I'll help you.

Throughout the store, there were small desks with computers that were like little information points. John led her to one of them and showed her how to download the data from the reader to the computer, so that a program could compare it with a previous database and update the inventory.

- So… there are only three of us working? – Alison wanted to know.

- No, actually we are seven in each turn. – He replied, while fluently typing on the computer. – You've already known Charlie, as you may have noticed, he is the smart one.

- Yeah, no doubt about that.

In the silence of the place, interrupted only by the sound of the keyboard keys that were being pressed, they could hear a muffled melody, as if someone had put the radio on and then covered it with a jacket so the sound won't be too loud. Soon they saw a shadow move near them. Alison felt he mouth go dry.

- That's Kevin, he doesn't separate from that Walkman, ever. – John explained and the blonde relaxed, it was just another worker.

_ - Walkman?_ – She asked puzzled, do those things still exist?

- Yeah, he's a romantic with music stuff, he has a group of… rock, I think. He is always in his world. If he talks with you someday, you might consider yourself very lucky.

_ - I can't understand why you didn't tell me sooner!_

_ - It doesn't matter!_

Suddenly, a door that the blonde hadn't even seen banged open and a guy came out, striding across the room, stepping hard on the ground. Behind him, a girl hurried her pace to keep up with his rhythm.

- And those are Bruce and Ann, our happy couple. – John said, stopping the typing and leaning on the counter, making himself comfortable, as if he was about to watch a show.

- We agreed to no lies, Ann. – The boy stopped and turned to the girl, pointing an accusing finger to her.

- I hadn't lied to you! Ever! – She defended herself.

- And how do you call what you just told me?

- A… part of my life? – The boy snorted, frustrated, and made the move to get away from her. – Bruce, it happened years ago, it doesn't matter.

- If it _doesn't matter_, why did you hide it from me? – He demanded.

- I didn't hide it! Just… - She took an exasperated breath, pushing her hair from her face. – It has never been a topic of conversation.

- Oh, and it was _now_ a topic of conversation? – He laughed sarcastically. – I thought we were talking about going to see my parents.

- I shouldn't have said anything. – She murmured, looking away.

- Now everything would be different. – He sentenced, shaking his head.

- What? Why?

- Because you're… _different_.

- What the hell are you saying? I am exactly the same girl you've been dating for the last year…

- A year! Damn, don't you see it?

- What?

- You've been fooling me for a whole year! How could I be so stupid? – He slapped his head, hard.

- Fooling you? I haven't… Bruce, you're taking things out of proportion, this doesn't…

_ - Ejem…_ - John cleared his throat loudly and they both turned to him and Alison, but with the faulty light the blonde could only discern their silhouettes. – Do you know Estella? From now on she'll work with us.

Bruce grunted "welcome" and went away, walking towards the exit door. Ann struggled for a few seconds, trying to decide between being polite and greet the new girl or follow her boyfriend. She chose the second option, saying a quick "hi" and going after the boy.

- Well, that's it. – John said, who had returned his attention to the computer screen, where the data was already saved and updated. He disconnected the reader and handed it to the blonde, who was still looking at the direction the couple had taken, thinking.

- There is someone missing. – Alison commented.

- What did you say? – The boy asked.

- You said that there were seven people per turn, but we are only six.

- Ah, yes. Heather is the one that's missing. She is on vacation, she'll be back on a week. – The boy turned off the computer and Alison focused her eyes on him.

- So… if Charlie is a moron, Kevin an artist, Heather the invisible girl and those two the almost married couple, who are you?

- Me? – He looked up at her, his eyes were green. – Well… I'm the good guy, who else?

He smiled from ear to ear, and the blonde smiled back, carried away by his charm, at least for the moment. She had learned over the years, in the worst possible ways, that everyone hides something, and that something doesn't use to be very nice.

* * *

><p>Instead of going to Charlie, Alison let John guide her through the store and explain the various tasks she had to do while telling anecdotes from customers, preparing her for the day by day. He didn't do a single personal question, neither he told any details about his life, and the blonde was thankful for that, because she was able to relax a bit and almost enjoy those first hours of work.<p>

When the clock on the front counter marked 15:00 everything was neat and classified (at least the sections they had to take care of, the rest would be done by the afternoon turn).

- Do you wanna have lunch with us? – John asked her as he closed and locked the depot's door, which was next to the room where Charlie had given her the shirt she was wearing now.

- Do you eat together? – The blonde was surprised.

- Yes, every day. – Alison imagined the scene and suppressed a laugh. John laughed, probably thinking the same as her. – It's not as bad as it seems. We always go to the same place. I don't know if you've seen it coming. It is a _Brasserie_ at the beginning of the street. The owner knows us and makes us discounts.

- Maybe tomorrow. I have plans for today. – Alison said, with the jacket on, ready to leave the place.

- As you wish, but be aware that you will miss the best garlic soup in the world.

- Mmmm, what a shame… - She hated garlic soup, with all her might.

- Hey! – She turned and saw Charlie, who was approaching her with three huge files and a plastic bag. – Here.

- Do I have to take that? – The girl asked, horrified, she felt her arms heavy because of all the book manipulation, they would fall from her body if she took that amount of papers, she knew it.

- You need to study this. Those are the mayor authors of three of our sections. This week you'll work on them, so you'll need to learn them soon.

- You are such a beast. – John said, watching how wide the blonde's eyes were. – She can't walk through the entire city with that, or learn it in just one afternoon. – The boy chose one file and passed it to Alison. – Classics, they're not the easiest, but you'll already know a lot of them and I can tell you, from experience, that the sooner you start with them, the better. – Then he took the plastic bag that Charlie had fastened with a single finger. He looked inside and nodded. – Yep, your uniform, don't forget it tomorrow.

Charlie was turning redder just as John was taking control of the situation.

- I. Am. The manager! – He shouted, clutching tight the files he was still holding. – I say what has to be done and what hasn't!

- Come on, Charlie. The files? Really? Since when do we give the files to a novice, _the first day_?

- Since I say so!

- You're acting like a real asshole.

- Don't you…!

- I'm leaving. – Alison announced, tired of stupid fights.

She turned and walked out the front door, shaking her blond hair, leaving the two of them with the word in the mouth.

- Don't forget to study! – She heard Charlie yelling and shook her head. In the end, either she wanted it or not, it seemed like she was going to be very _entertained_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people :) It took me a while to update and I'm really sorry for that. I had a couple of rough weeks but, for those who asked, my intention is to update once a week (more or less).<strong>

**I know this chapter didn't have a lot of Emison, but I wanted to introduce some new characters!**

**I hope to not have any more delays with the updates and that you are still enjoying the reading; again, thanks for the reviews, follows, favourites and, the most important, just for reading! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

- It can't be… - Emily whispered to herself, turning the paper in her hands, trying to find any possible perspective that could deny the obvious.

She had to admit it. She was lost. The brunette looked around, bewildered by the people surrounding her, not knowing where the hell she had ended.

After the blonde had left the room, she scanned the map that CeCe had given them up and down, and when she managed to find the street where the restaurant was placed she chose to do a brief scheme of the route she would have to follow to get there.

She had to use one of the airline tickets to copy the portion of the map she needed and, for her, she had done a good job. Emily thought that with it she would be able to reach her destination easily, so she allowed herself to have a quiet shower and… to turn on her phone.

The brunette knew it was unwise to keep in touch with Rosewood, but she couldn't think of giving up on her _old _life, not completely. After all, she was already there, miles and miles away from home, how much more she had to _move off_?

Of course, she hadn't even thought to tell Alison that she could communicate with her family and friends, the blonde would have made her get rid of the phone in a heartbeat and they both would have had an epic fight, and frankly, none of them needed something like that.

The list of missed calls hadn't done anything else but increase, and Emily felt terribly guilty for putting the people she loved in that state of worry.

She called her mother and the answer came as quick as the first time. She seemed more calm and relaxed, but the tone of concern continued standing out in her voice. At first, the conversation was easy, simple questions to make sure that the other one was fine. But, after a few minutes, things got complicated. It was obvious that her mother would try to make her go back home, but the brunette hadn't expected her to try it through the statement that, right now, she was practically _lapidating_ her future.

If she stayed with Alison she would not finish high school and, if she would not finish high school she wouldn't get into any university and, if she wouldn't get into any university she will not have a career and, if she will not have a career she won't find a decent job and… well, in that case, her mother was sure that her life would be completely miserable.

Then, the tone of the conversation became lighter and Pam reminded her to eat well, always wear a jacket and to go back to her house, _for_ _God's sake_. There wasn't a furious cut of the line, just a sorrowful "don't ever forget that I love you" and the soft sound of the phone hanging.

Emily stayed a while with the device in her hands, thinking that at least her mother hadn't tried to put her against Alison. It seemed like Pam knew her daughter too well, and she was sure that the possibilities of changing her mind would duplicate if she attacked her directly. She hadn't shouted at her, not even once. She knew that Emily was the one with the power at that time and that the girl could exclude her from her life easily, she just had to stop calling and she'll be gone, forever… what mother wants that?

The conversation stayed on the surface of her brain, filling her with doubts. That's why she was now totally lost in the center of Paris. She had made it through the subway, true, but the streets of the city were like another world which required a higher concentration.

She was in the 6th district, in _St. Germain de Prés_, where the avenues weren't endless and people seemed more relaxed. The familiarity emanating from the neighborhood, with its small shops, florists and handmade products stores should have comforted her, but the maze of narrow streets that she was facing had her more than confused.

Emily was supposed to go down a street and turn right as soon as she could once she had abandoned the subway, but the brunette had been so distracted thinking about how "her future was coming down", that she has lost herself.

The girl had suffered a huge shock when her career in swimming had become an impossible thing and now, thinking she wouldn't even be able to think about reaching her last goal (the plan B she had begun to unfold once she accepted the reality of her situation): become coach of elite swimmers, had her on the edge of that feeling of dizziness that gives not knowing what are you going to do with your life. It was awful to be in that position, _again_.

She tried to focus on the present, she had to find the restaurant's street, it was almost four and she was supposed to be in the door of the local, about to enter.

She was in the _Rue Bonaparte_, she was sure of writing that name. She checked the "map" and sighed slightly relieved. She had skipped just a couple of streets, she was near. Emily quickened her pace.

Perhaps, when they'll be a little more stablished she could go back to study, it wasn't that crazy, right?

She would contact with the girls, and they would tell her what she had to study to prepare the exams. It would be like a distance learning course. "And then what? Visiting Rosewood for the finals?", her subconscious seemed to hate her, so much. She snorted at her bitter sarcasm. "Besides, what makes you think that they are going to help you?".

That was another of her main headaches: _the girls._

They had continued trying to contact her and even her mother had insisted that she should call them, but she could not dare to do so. If anyone knew how harmful Alison could be, it was them, and if anyone knew what a mess her day by day had become in Rosewood, it was _them_. And so far, the brunette was managing to ignore the cons of the decision she had taken, what really meant to _flee_. But Emily knew that once she spoke with them, they'll make her see all the things she didn't want to see (that Alison could be playing with her, again; that it was crazy for two minor to start from scratch in a foreign country; that it had been a very cowardly gesture to burst out running in that way…).

But… she missed them so much, and she was so concerned about them… Would A still be after them? Would he have gotten to _hurt_ any of them? Just thinking about it gave her chills…

_Rue Guisarde_, suddenly she was there. She looked at the watch on her wrist, she was _just_ 10 minutes late… first day… _nice_.

She took a breath, cleared her mind as much as she could and walked into the narrow street.

The asphalt only allowed the transit of a car and the sidewalks the transit of a single person. The brunette had to go looking left and right as she advanced, local by local. That place was full of shops, cafes, small libraries and many different restaurants. Each showcase had an unique color. When she reached the red façade titled _La cuisine du le monde_ she didn't stop to observe any details, she just pulled the door and entered.

It was a café.

Circular steel tables accompanied by ornate black chairs made of the same material. Windows allowing the view to the exterior decorated with intricate and curious railings. A long counter. _Coffeemakers_. Red walls. Uniformed waiters serving tea and costumers reading the paper while drinking the espresso of the evening. It reminded her of the _Brew_, only a little more sophisticated and imbued with that strange European flair… but maybe the soft French music playing in the background was what really made the difference.

She approached the counter.

- Excuse me. – She began, drawing attention of one of the waiters that was pouring coffee behind the bar. – I'm here for… the job, do you know who I should talk to? A manager, boss… anyone?

The boy was watching her with his mouth slightly open and cheeks burning. Emily reached into her purse and pulled out the form.

- Maybe I'm at the wrong place. – She said, showing him the paper. That was definitely a café, not an _international restaurant_, would she had misread the name on the entry?

_ - Oh, tu viens pour le travail_. – Finally, the boy smiled, apparently understanding what she wanted. – _Oui, tu dois parler à Nicolette, elle est celle qui se charge des nouveaux._

Now she was the one looking at him with her mouth open, what the hell did he just say? Maybe she should have chosen the bookstore, the brunette was not prepared for that.

_ - Elle est au-dessus, en préparant les salons, tu montes, il n'a pas de perte. _– He continued, and Emily, obviously, kept her puzzled face. The boy sighed.

- Sorry… _Je ne parle français? _– She apologized awkwardly. She was overwhelmed and even starting to suffocate, if Alison were with her at that moment everything would be so much easier… when did she think that she could survive in a country like that?

_ - Au-dessus. Les… _- He leaned over the counter and pointed the ascending stairs she hadn't seen when she got in. – _Les escaliers._

- Oh! The stairs. – She said and he laughed.

- Yes, stairs. – He claimed, with a weird English. – _Tu montes et demande par Nicolette._

_ - Nicolette? _– It was the only word that seemed a name.

_ - Oui!_ _Nicolette. – _He confirmed, smiling from ear to ear, quite proud of himself.

- Okay… thanks.

_ - De rien_.

Emily said goodbye to the guy with a vague wave of her hand and hurried up the dark stone stairs that led to the first floor. The steps kept ascending, but there was a small landing that served as a hall, with two large wooden closed doors and a small and high mahogany table decorated with burgundy velvet, placed between them, supporting the weight of a lamp and several notebooks.

The brunette could hear quick movements and dishes clattering behind the doors. She walked tentatively towards one of them and opened it, finding a sizeable room in which, around a dozen people wearing the same uniform she had seen on the servers below (white shirt and black trousers, essentially), clothed naked tables with white tablecloths, filled vases with fresh and colorful flowers and counted forks in the multiple cabinets beside the walls of distillate red that made the place. From the ceiling hung two large crystal chandeliers. There were curtains of a color a little bit livelier than the one painted the walls, but not as bright as the one on the lower floor, covering what the girl supposed would be windows. Also, the walls were decorated with fine paintings and an antique and large mirror covering a whole side of the room.

_ - Qu'est-ce que faites vous ici?_ – Emily jumped when she heard a singing but subtly irritated voice at her back.

Turning around she found a woman, shorter than her (despite the high stilettos her feet shod), but clearly at least fifteen years older than the brunette, with very pale skin, dark eyes and short hair, so black, that it seemed to have some electric glow.

_ - Le salon ne sòuvre pas jusqu'à sept heures. _– She continued talking, and Emily could only look at the authority given off alone with her body posture, upright, all security. – _Si vous le désirez, il peut predren quelque chose au rez-de-chaussée_. – The black and tight dress she was wearing also made her look very serious, then Emily saw the golden plate hanging from the left strap of the cloth.

_ - Nicolette._ _– _The brunette read quietly, and the woman looked at her strangely. – I am… well, I'm here for the job. – She hastened to deliver her the application. – Sorry I'm late, I got lost while coming and…

_ - Demetz…_ _- _Nicolette said, more to herself, looking intently to the paper.

- Yes! Demetz, he was the one… - Emily smiled, happy to understand "something", she had never thought it would be so confusing to live surrounded by a language she didn't know.

_ - Une américaine. _– She cut her, raising her sight from the sheet and looking at her from head to toe with pursed lips.

- Uh… yeah, I'm from America. – Emily didn't know what to say, she had the feeling that whatever will come out of her mouth would be terribly wrong.

_ - Dis à Chloe qui vient ici tout de suite. _– Nicolette said quickly to one of the waiters who passed by, then she looked at the brunette. – You, wait.

And there she was, standing, surrounded by the orderly coming and going of the other workers, who barely threw a glance at her.

The salon door opened again, this time who came in was a brunette, with her hair in a braid, light complexion, gray eyes, dressed in the uniform of the waiters and visibly agitated.

- Hello. – She told her between wheezes.

- Hello. – Emily replied.

- You're the new girl, right? The American? – She was speaking in English! And she knew who she was!

- Yes. – The brunette answered, breathing a sigh of relief.

- I'm Chloe. – She said smiling, holding out a hand.

- Em… _Natalie_. – She corrected herself quickly, shaking her hand and hoping she hadn't noticed the hesitation.

- Well, you've already met Nicolette, I can assure that the worst is over.

The girl walked across the room and Emily followed her. She couldn't be more than 22, she looked nice, and the brunette couldn't need more some sympathy at the time, after that first encounter with, who she assumed, was the leader par excellence. They walked to a small door, the only thing on one of the walls besides that huge outstanding mirror.

Inside, there was a room very similar to what Emily would have thought would be a dressing room. The light was pretty dim. There were racks everywhere, full of uniforms, each with a garment: some with shirts, others with pants and there even were some loaded with ties. Cupboards and chairs set randomly. Two boudoirs were resting against a wall and, at the back of the room, she could distinguish four corners covered by thick black curtains, as if they were fitting rooms of an upscale boutique.

Although, if Emily had to choose something to give it the award of "the most baffling thing" it would be, no doubt, the great glass that was embedded in the wall separating the room from the salon and that allowed her to see, clearly, the salon that would be occupied by many customers hours later. Emily couldn't help to wide her eyes at that.

- Oh, that thing… - Chloe commented when she saw what had attracted the brunette's attention. – It's a little weird, right?

- Customers can view this room while eating? – She didn't remember seeing the inside of that place from the outside, only the huge mirror and there was no way she could imagine how having a gigantic window to a room like that could win the favor of customers.

- No, it's something like a one-way mirror. We see them, but they don't see us. – That was even more disturbing. – Usually no one is here during the night, it was… one of the things Nicolette brought with her when she was hired as the _maître_.

- And when was that? – Emily asked incapable to look away from the glass, she could see perfectly as the waiters were putting things in the salon and she had no trouble imagining Nicolette sitting in a chair, watching that same "landscape" for, what? The brunette wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to that question.

- Like a year ago. – Emily turned to look at the other girl, who had chosen a trouser of one of the racks and offered it to her, along with a white shirt. – Here, I think they'll suit you.

She showed her the "fitting rooms" with a nod. Emily took the clothes and went into the small space, closing the curtain and starting to change.

- So… you've been working here for a long time? – The brunette asked, just to talk about something, that room gave her the creeps and the silence didn't help.

- About three years. – The muffled voice of the girl answered from the other side.

- Wow. – Emily was surprised, starting to try on the trouser.

- Yeah… you could say that they liked me. – The brunette buttoned the pants. That girl had a good eye, they fitted her perfectly. – Did you have a hard time finding the place?

- The truth is that I got the streets a little messed up. – She confessed and stopped before removing her shirt. – Do you think Nicolette was bothered because I was late?

- I think you've been lucky and she hadn't realized it. – Chloe said with a small laugh.

- She is scary. – Emily admitted, undoing the buttons of the shirt to put it on.

- I know, is like a dictator, but in miniature. – The two laughed. – Do not tell her I said that.

- Don't worry, I don't think…

Suddenly the lights went out. The brunette froze, with her heart static on her chest and the shirt still in her hands. She opened her eyes wide in an attempt to see into the darkness that was blinding her.

- Chloe? – She called. There was no sound to be heard and it seemed like the air was heavier.

It was just a power failure, the most normal thing in the world, but after everything she had been through, that simple situation was a potential source of anxiety.

She heard footsteps outside and stuck her back to the wall, had she heard Chloe moving around the room at some point?

- Chloe? – She called again.

The steps came closer, the girl wasn't answering, and a cold sweat began to cover her skin.

A _click_ echoed through the room, strong, and the light snapped back.

- I'm sorry. – Chloe's voice said from outside. – I hope you aren't scared. – Emily buttoned the shirt quickly, trying to breathe slowly, and opened the curtain. – The deposit isn't on, yet. It might happen a few more times before we open to the public.

- Deposit?

- Yes, give me your clothes. – The brunette looked in the space behind the curtain and handed the girl her belongings. – It is a "renewable energy tank"… actually, I'm not sure how it works, but it does. It's like a reservoir of energy and… well there's never been outages with customers, Nicolette would totally freak out if it happened. – She went to a cabinet and opened it as she spoke. It was full of square boxes, all numbered. – Especially today.

- What about today? – Emily asked, watching as she opened the drawer number 7, placing her stuff inside.

- Tasters are coming to evaluate the restaurant. – The girl said, raising her eyebrows appreciatively. Then she looked at her with pity. – You didn't come in a very quiet day.

- That's why she was so grumpy… - The brunette reasoned, recalling how Nicolette had talked to her. She couldn't know if she was a customer or not, but the irritation had appeared implicit in her voice.

- No, she's always like that, but if today she shouts at you more than usual, you'll have to forgive her. – She closed the closet doors and pointed the piece of furniture. – You can leave your stuff here every day, you have the number 7. – She moved to the racks and Emily followed her. – The uniform stays here, you don't have to take it home. – The girl looked at her with intention and the brunette nodded, showing that she was understanding the instructions she was giving her. – You'll have to pick up your hair and… - She turned to the rack of ties, choosing one. – never forget the tie.

Emily finished grooming putting her hair in a high ponytail, tucking her shirt into her pants, knotting her tie and getting on some decent height heels Chloe handed her. After the girl checked her one last time they left the room and went to a table that was already assembled.

- Well, the first thing you have to know is that from 16:00 to 17:30 we prepare the salons, you'll be in this one, with me, but there are five more, another one on this floor and two in each of the upper floors. – Maybe she hadn't take a very careful look at the entrance, but to not see that the building was large enough to have three floors… - Then we spend one hour in the kitchen, learning the menu.

_ - Learning?_

- Yes, the chefs tell us how the dishes of the night are made.

- The dishes change _every_ night?

- No, but there are always nightly specials.

- And… in which language they explain that?

- In French. – Chloe replied, as if it was obvious, Emily sighed. – You aren't in good terms with French, right?

- No, I'm… I'm not.

- You'll get used to it, you'll see, they almost always say the same. – The girl said, trying to downplay the issue, she wouldn't say the same if she knew that the brunette had been hearing the language for just four days. – After the kitchens we spend half an hour doing the finishing touches on everything and at seven we open to the public. You ok till here?

- Yes… I think so. – How did Demetz put her in there? It wasn't a normal restaurant, it was one of those prestigious sites with many forks that movie stars go when they pass through town on vacation, how would she fit in there?

- Okay, so… _this_ is the only thing left. – She took a wooden box that was on the table and positioned it in front of the brunette. – Open it.

Emily uncovered the box, inside there were different metal plaques, Chloe took one and showed it to her. It had an American flag printed on one of its faces.

- I don't know if you've noticed, but the waiters who are here are a little "different" between us. – She said quietly, as if it was a secret. – When the customers arrive, they pick their country flag and place it in the center of the table, so we know which language they want to be attended. And there is always someone who doesn't find his flag, that's why we are here, thank God, English is pretty universal.

- Wow, that's very… convenient. – The brunette acknowledged, that would solve so many problems in such a simple way that it seemed absurd that it wasn't established in any other places.

- It's another "Nicolette system".

It looked like Nicolette had done many things for the business and, indeed, even without knowing too much that woman, Emily could see her hand behind every detail.

Until 17:30 they were adjusting tablecloths, counting knives, folding napkins and arranging menus. Then they went down to the ground floor and entered the kitchens, which were huge, hot and full of people.

The brunette knew that, if she began to count, she would nearly reach the triple digits with the crowd that was cramming there. There were people of clear French appearance, boys and girls with Asian features, tanned Hispanics, serious Germans with light eyes and more varied people that she didn't know how to classify, but that surely would fit in one of those 5 groups of languages: French, Chinese, Spanish, German and, of course, English.

The man that seemed to be the "chef of chefs" was the one who explained, in a _very pronounced_ French, which would be the star dishes of the night. He told them how they should be presented and what they contained, in which one they should ask the customer doneness and even the kind of drink that would strengthen the flavor of those delicacies.

For Emily it was a tortuous hour of misunderstanding. She felt how her brow tightened as she watched the dishes the chef was showing, trying to guess what would they be made of and glaring furtively at the notes that the people around her were taking, because yes, there were people taking notes in that kitchen… and she didn't even have a pen or paper.

It wasn't until they reached the "half hour of finishing touches" that Chloe took her aside and quickly explained everything she needed to know. As the night would evolve she would be more aware of this, but if wasn't for that girl, that would have been her first and last night in _La cuisine du le monde_.

The time moved with unusual speed and at 18:55 Nicolette appeared in the lounge.

_ - Je compte bien le meilleur de vous, comme chaque nuit_. – She had aligned all of them and was pacing in front of them with her hands folded behind her back, as the sergeant of a platoon that was about to go into battle. – _Vous aurez à être impecabbles, vous savez déjà l'important qui est cette nuit. Je n'admettrai pas de faute de personne. – _She finished that sentence standing right in front of Emily, staring at her.

She took one last look at them, turned, and walked away with her head held high. Nobody needed to speak French to realize that whatever she had said had been a clear threat: if they hassle that night, they were _dead_.

- Sometimes she really likes drama. – Chloe told the brunette as they were "breaking ranks" and distributing around the room. – Don't worry, everything will be fine, just take a deep breath and enjoy. – But enjoy, precisely, was the last thing Emily did that night.

She ended up attending four tables, with some other mistake while recommending the menu and hesitation in answering customer questions about it. Among the diversity of people who she attended, she had the "luck" to get a lady allergic to pepper that forced her to go in person to speak with the chef to make sure that not a single peppercorn touched her food. But that wasn't the worst, the big deal of the night was a child four years old that didn't seem to like the food inside de dish, but he loved how Emily cleaned his table over and over. When they reached the dessert the little boy decided that the girl would look good with the chocolate mousse his mom had requested as a supplement to her _white_ shirt. So the brunette ended covered in sticky and creamy chocolate (the house specialty) and thanked the fact of wearing her hair tied, she didn't want to imagine what she should have done to get rid of that if it had come down over her hair.

Other than that, the night wasn't so disastrous… if you decide to ignore the three times she almost got burned while flaming meat, the wine bottle that had threatened the sir of the table 12 and the multiple slips she had on those heels, who the hell waxed the floor of a restaurant just before the waiters start to serve?

- You haven't been so bad, for a first day. – Chloe told her, once they both had changed and walked downstairs to the entrance way. – But be sure to eat something tomorrow.

Apparently, in the kitchen there were enough meals to feed customers and all employees. Although, the brunette had been so overwhelmed that she hadn't felt a little bit hungry.

- Well, at least I tried the mousse. – Emily joked and the other girl laughed.

- I couldn't have put up with that child of the devil. Lucky us, the tasters were on the top floor and Nicolette didn't go down once.

- Yes, than… _wow_. – They had just reached the ground floor, where the cafeteria was, or at least where it _had been_, because now there was no sign of any kind of coffee. The lights were blue and purple and the music had become more suggestive.

- They use every hour of the day. – Chloe said, noticing the elegant manner of dressing in the customers. – At eleven they transform the cafeteria into a cocktail bar.

- Also a "Nicolette idea"?

- You're getting her.

They went outside and found the cold of the night. Emily shrugged into her jacket and took the direction of the subway while Chloe took the opposite, the girl smiled at her.

- Are you going to the subway?

- Yes, you?

- I'm staying here, I live a couple blocks away.

- Lucky you. – She definitely disliked the subway, even more when she was alone, although… knowing that the blonde would be waiting for her in the hotel was a little incentive.

- Tomorrow everything will be easier, you'll see. – The girl said. – You'll even like it.

- I hope so. – The truth was that she hadn't entirely displeased it that much, it had been a rough night, yes, but at least she had forgotten everything for a few hours too worried about doing things right and take charge of her present.

- Well, see you tomorrow. – Chloe said waving her hand.

- See you. – Yes, it hadn't been a bad night, maybe she had even made a friend.

* * *

><p>Emily arrived at the hotel almost crawling, for once she didn't mind the frown that the owners of the place always threw to her while she was crossing the entrance.<p>

When she opened the door of her room she found Alison sitting on the bed, legs crossed, wearing her pajamas and with what looked like hundreds of papers around her, so focused, that she didn't know that the brunette was there until the door broke her reverie, closing with a slight bump.

- Hi. – She greeted her without moving from her spot.

- Hi… what are you doing? – Emily took her purse off her shoulder and placed it in one of the few racks they had.

- Studying. – The blonde sighed, being aware of the chaos she had surrounding her. – And waiting for you. – She smiled at her, starting to pick up papers. – How was your afternoon?

- It's been intense, why… why are you studying? – She took off her jacket and sat in the little space that the girl had cleared off the mattress.

- Because of Charlie. – The brunette raised an eyebrow. – Is the idiot I have as my "boss". He wants me to study all of this for tomorrow.

- And you're doing it. – Emily was surprised. Alison had never been a lover of the textbooks that teachers made them memorize in high school, she thought it was extremely boring to learn all of that because: "Jeez, someone has written it in a book for something, what sense does it make for me to learn it all if I can read it whenever I want?"

- Yes, I don't have any other option, he is stupid enough by himself, I don't want to give him more reasons to mess with me. – Alison wrinkled her face and dropped the last page of authors she had been staring at, her head hurt.

- Looks like you had a nice day, is everyone as nice as that Charlie? – Emily scoffed and the blonde glanced at her with narrowed eyes, menacingly.

- It's a circus. There is this couple that is like a whole reality show and the creepy music freak… but I shouldn't complain, I know it could be worse.

That last comment shocked Emily, because the old Alison would have been complaining for hours because, for the old Alison, anything was never enough. But the blonde had been through thing that she didn't know. She hoped that, gradually, the girl would be able to open up to her and tell her darkest moments, the ones that changed her. She hoped that she would end trusting her, one hundred percent.

- Did you find a place for lunch? – The brunette asked, wanting to keep the conversation as relaxed as possible.

- More or less, actually I ate with them. – The blonde said, getting all the papers in a pile that she placed at the foot of the bed.

- Then they can't be that bad.

- I told you, it could be worse. – She turned to her. – What about you? Have you made many friends in your restaurant?

Emily flopped on the bed, feeling every muscle in her body sigh with relief. Alison laughed.

- I was late. – Was the first thing the brunette said. – And people only spoke French, I didn't understand a thing. God, I've been standing all afternoon, and… there was that woman who could not eat pepper and had me going up and down stairs with everything she ordered and… that kid…

She kept talking and talking, telling her what she had done and what she hadn't, laughing. She seemed happy, physically exhausted, but happy.

The blonde was trying to follow her words, she really did, but she had been locked in that room since five in the afternoon, alone, _studying_… as much as she liked the brunette's voice her mind was only able to focus on how soft her lips looked and that heat she knew her skin could provide her.

- Good thing that girl, Chloe, helped me, otherwise… what a mess. – She said, covering her eyes with one hand and revealing an embarrassing smile, she had been a total show in that first day. – And… I should shower. – She concluded with regret, looking towards the bathroom door, as if it were in some unreachable place.

- I've missed you. – Alison said suddenly. The brunette turned to her and half rose, leaning on her forearms.

There was warmth in her blue eyes and an incipient smile peeked at the corners of her mouth. How many times had Emily dreamed for Alison to look at her like that? With the certainty that it wasn't a trick of her imagination, making her confuse a simple gesture of kindness with something else?

- I've missed you too. – The brunette replied, licking her lips unconsciously.

In an instant her heart was racing and the fatigue had decided to leave the room to let them some privacy.

They were in the same bed, awake, with no one that could disturb them, slightly distracted of all the problems that they had to face and very, _very_ aware of the presence of the other.

Emily incorporated herself completely and moved closer to Alison, glancing from her eyes to her mouth, warning her about what she wanted to do. It was as if she had just whispered, "I'm going to kiss you", and the blonde only needed half a second to lean towards her, offering her lips.

Somehow, it was as if they were kissing for the first time, a controlled friction, lightweight… a knot in the stomach, sweat in the hands, a frozen breath. The brunette was the one who ended up contact, tilting her head slightly to find a better angle and fully capture the blonde's mouth. They caressed each other lip to lip, sliding from top to bottom in a slow dance, a mix of softness and pressure that left them trembling.

When the air began to be missed Alison separated their mouths minimally, just enough to allow a breath, gathering their foreheads, making their noses collide gently. Then Emily reached out, searching for the blonde's waist, and the girl didn't hesitate to approach her body.

Alison let her hands ascend slowly over the brunette's bare arms, igniting her insides as each digit moved over her skin.

They needed to touch each other, to _feel_ each other… It seemed impossible that both ached so much for each other after only a few hours apart, but being able to say and do the things that friendship had forbidden did nothing but intensify it all, turning every touch into something new and exciting. And now no one was saying goodbye to anyone, neither it was a brief encounter after years without looking at the other in the eyes… now they had all the time in the world to simply be together.

Their mouths met again and they kissed, with increasing eagerness, their tongues chasing each other, their breaths mingling, hectic and superficial. And then, _finally_, their bodies came in full contact. Alison pushed the brunette until she ended up lying on the mattress, with the blonde positioned above her, waist to waist, chest to chest.

Alison felt the hands of Emily climbing up her back, from her hips to her shoulder blades, slowly, wrapping her, and although the brunette was only daring to touch her over her clothes, that caress had taken away the little air she was managing to introduce into her body, making her pour a moan into the brunette's mouth.

The blonde traced a path of linked kisses through Emily's jaw to get to her neck, where she sucked a portion of skin into her mouth, letting the flavor of the brunette impregnate each of her taste buds.

_ - Ali_. – Emily gasped.

Suddenly, Alison stopped her ministrations and looked up to meet her brown eyes. She stared at her, questioningly, as if there was something she didn't understand. Before Emily could ask her what she had done wrong, the girl took her chin carefully, turning her face to the right, exposing her neck. Her hasty heart throbbed even faster as she felt the warmth of her mouth when she licked her skin, from the carotid till almost reach the lobe of her ear.

Emily's hands clung to the blonde's top and she had to bite her lower lip, _hard_, to keep from screaming with pleasure. Soon, Alison's mouth was back on hers.

- You taste like chocolate. – She said against her lips.

- There was an accident with a dessert. – The brunette explained, not knowing how she came to collect so many coherent words.

- I like it. – The blonde sighed before kissing her again.

Then Alison looked for a more comfortable position, shifting the weight of her body from her arms, which had been supporting her, to her knees, placing each leg on either side of Emily's waist, being able to strain her hands under the shirt of the brunette.

I've been dying to have you like this since I saw you on that plane. – She whispered to her ear and ran her nails upward across her stomach, without pressure, feeling how the muscles of her abdomen contracted and her back arched, momentarily leaving the mattress.

Emily was in complete _fire_, with sweat starting to coat her skin and desire covering all her body. She felt like it was all too much, the sensations, the knowledge that it was actually _Alison_ who was touching her like _that_… she was about to explode. And the atmosphere heated up even more when the blonde began to trace the outlines of the brunette's bra with her index finger.

- Ali… don't play… - She begged, her voice quivering.

- I don't. – And she looked into her eyes, dark oceans that were trying to tell her in a look that, certainly, there was no game between them anymore.

Then Emily held her waist tightly and made them both roll till she was on top of her. Now it was the brunette's mouth the one looking for the blonde's neck, gaining control of the situation.

When the girl's teeth bit her gently where her pulse was pounding frantically, Alison could only close her eyes and let her hands wander over her perfect tanned figure to her waistband, where she caressed the skin bordering the garment.

The brunette pressed a hand to the side of the blonde, feeling how hot her skin was and how her diaphragm expanded with every breath she took, while the fingers of her other hand tangled in her hair. She had to gather their mouths together one more time, she needed to get distracted in any way from those fingertips that were about to release the button on her trousers to…

_Knock, knock._

The stopped all of a sudden, heart pounding, saturated lungs, skin burning.

_Knock, knock, knock._

They looked at each other.

- Are we waiting for someone? – Emily asked.

- No. – Alison replied.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

"Really?", the blonde thought, frustrated and upset when Emily left her, standing up and heading towards the entrance of the room. With a grunt Alison stood and followed her.

At the other side of the door was standing the woman who was always at the front desk of the hotel, dressed in her usual homespun clothes.

_ - Combian de temps partez-vous pour rester ici? _– She asked, without even saying hello, with that look of disgust she always wore on her face.

- What did she say? – Emily asked Alison, who looked at the lady with a scowl.

- She wants to know how long we'll be staying at the hotel. – The blonde translated. – _Y a-t-il un problème? Nous avons sauté un paiement…_?

_ - Non, aucun problème. _– She tried to look inside the room, but Alison moved closer to Emily, blocking her vision. If it wasn't to clean the room (which hadn't been done since they arrived), she had no right to enter while they were there. – _Combien de temps partez-vous pour rester ici_? – She insisted.

_ - Nous ne le savons pas._ _– _The blonde answered, crossing her arms.

Then the woman nodded and left, just like that, walking slowly down the hall.

These people were nutcase. Alison rolled her eyes and her peripheral vision caught movement in soil. Her eyes bulged and she grabbed the arm of the brunette. Emily looked at her and followed the direction marked by her eyes to locate what had drawn the attention of the girl.

A big gray rat, followed by two smaller rats, was traveling on the same path that the hotel's lady had taken, walking past them like nothing.

Alison closed the door quickly.

- What kind of place is this? – The blonde whined.

- You were right, that thing was huge. – The brunette said, thinking about calling some exterminators by herself.

- Maybe we're going way too far with the saving, maybe we could get something more _normal_. – Alison commented, looking around.

- I thought the idea was to get a flat as soon as possible.

- And it is, but I'd rather take another month sleeping quietly in a _real hotel room_ than being here, waiting for something or someone to sneak into the room. – The blonde continued. She was really pissed. – And also, the owners look at us as if we were criminals every single time we enter the hotel, have you seen how that woman tried to see inside the room? What does she think she's going to find in here?

- Now I need that shower. – Emily said, still thinking how that hair ball had moved with confidence in front of them.

- And to top it all… - The other girl grumbled.

- What? – The brunette didn't understand her outburst, they already knew the place was hell.

- Well… she killed the mood! We didn't have a moment for ourselves in the whole freaking day, and now that we could… - She puffed and crossed her arms again.

Emily was speechless. She hadn't expected that particular reaction from the blonde, not at all. She blushed. Alison wanted to be with her, and she was angry when she couldn't be with her. She felt like they really were a couple, desiring each other equally. She smiled. The blonde looked up and saw her face, she squinted and cocked her head.

- Although… maybe not everything is lost. – Alison approached Emily, took her hands on her own and kissed her.

The brunette followed the movement of her lips, which were still warm, and closed her eyes, letting herself go with the moment, allowing her body to relax. The blonde left her mouth to kiss her neck, God bless that kid and that mousse…

Then Emily yawned and Alison tensed against her body.

- Please, tell me you didn't just yawn. – The blonde asked her.

- Sorry? – Emily said, after a second of silence.

Alison chuckled, defeated, and leaned her forehead against the brunette's shoulder, who automatically put her arms around her.

- Come on, take that shower. – The blonde told her, beginning to separate from her body.

- No, I'm… I'm fine, I can… - Emily took the girl's face in her hands, ready to kiss her, but Alison moved a little more away and aligned her fingers over the brunettes.

- Take a shower, and when you go out, we'll see what we do. – She winked and pecked her lips before returning to bed.

* * *

><p>When Emily left the bathroom she found out that the lights had been turned off and the blonde had got between the sheets. The brunette sighed.<p>

She went to her bedside, left the clothes she had taken off on the nightstand and laid on her side of the mattress. She felt slightly tense, would Alison have fallen asleep? Would she still be mad? Although, before she entered the bathroom she hadn't seem that upset… In an instant the blonde turned and approached her, offering the sheets for the brunette to cuddle with her. Emily reached for her hand and squeezed it, joining their bodies as much as she could.

- You're tired, right? – Alison asked her softly.

- Not too much. – The brunette lied, in fact, the shower had taken what little strength she had left. Still… she didn't understand how the proximity with the blonde didn't have her completely turned on, on the contrary, she was feeling her eyelids heavier by the moment. Maybe, inwardly, she was getting to the idea that they could get close at any time, that what had just happened minutes before could be repeated without either having to come back from the dead.

- I don't wanna push you to do anything. – Emily couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

- Believe me, you don't.

- Today was a long day, you should regain your strength.

- Ali, I can…

- When we do it I want you to enjoy it, Em. – She said firmly. – _Every time we do it._ – The vehemence of those words and the almost illicit lust that came with them made the brunette shudder. – And being so tired you won't be able to enjoy it.

If Alison could read minds (which the brunette had doubted occasionally because of how well the blonde had been able to read her emotions in the past), she'd know that what Emily thought was that, with her, she could enjoy _it_ even sleeping.

- I'll let you rest. – The blonde said. – But… - She slid one leg between Emily's legs and put her right hand over her face. – only if you let me kiss you till you fall asleep.

Emily didn't know how those two things, "kiss" and "falling asleep" would be compatible, but that seductive tone had left her totally speechless, so she only managed to kiss the corner of her mouth, missing her true goal because of the darkness. She felt the blonde smiling.

- I'll take that as a yes. – Emily sighed, nodding against her face, and Alison drank that sigh joining their lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm definetly done with the apologies and the promises of updates, it's going to be a hell of a month for me so I'll update when I can :S (hope the almost <em>8000<em> words compensated the delay of the update, I guess I got a little carried away at the end...)**

**From now on the French would be here and there so I'm sorry if some mistakes are made (if English isn't my first language French is that thing I've always wanted to learn correctly but never had the time)**

**And I think that's all. Hope you're enjoying the story and thanks for reviews, favourites, followers and for reading ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Alison huffed, dropping the box of books on the floor. It was the _fifth_ box that she had been forced to rise from the depot and now she would have to place all its content wherever it has to be placed… _again_. Hadn't they prepared the store on Sunday for the whole freaking week?

It was Wednesday, about 12 pm and she was exhausted. There were customers hovering between shelves, the artificial light emitted by the fluorescents didn't let her pupils to relax and the calefaction they had begun to turn on the previous day was overwhelming her.

The blonde had thought that the first day, that Monday that had dawned rainy, would be the worst, but it really turned out to be the quietest. Even with the little time she had spent in the city, the girl had come to the conclusion that Paris was a rainy place, so its inhabitants should be used to the occasional drops dotting its streets day in and day out, but the fact that the winter was starting to make an appearance made a blanket and a couch overcome the smell of new books, so it seemed understandable that she hadn't had to attend more than four people in her first day of work with "public". And thanks to that she had taken the benefit of John and his "computer skills" when the boy taught her how the records worked, but rather than that she let him speak about codes and passwords as she took visual and mental notes about the buttons he was pushing, computers weren't exactly her thing.

On Tuesday she had a little more action. She was surprised that, almost always, someone was pacing the place. She had thought that an _English_ bookstore in _Paris_ would have a very little output, but if the store had reached the dimensions it had now it would be because of something.

Alison crouched and broke with scissors the adhesive that kept the box closed. They were _novelties_, at least she wouldn't have to be looking for shelves by genre, the girl could put them all in one of the main tables. She picked up a few books and rose, feeling how her back creaked, she would end up with an injury if they kept exploiting her like that.

- Are you really gonna keep ignoring me?

The blonde turned and saw a girl with blonder hair than hers, darker skin than hers and lighter eyes than her, speaking to the back of a guy who was standing in a ladder, looking for some book on one of the higher shelves. They both were wearing the same vest than her.

- Oh… Bruce, really, you're like a child. – Ann crossed her arms, seemingly annoyed, but she didn't move off the spot where she was standing neither she took off that look of "slain lamb" she wore everywhere.

The boy didn't answer, he simply read the spines of the books in front of him, title by title.

Alison rolled her eyes, what a pair.

The blonde didn't know how they had been before she came, but now Ann had become the shadow of Bruce and she had been chasing him around the store every single minute they had spent there. Didn't she realize how pathetic she looked?

They were like one of those couples on the magazines, _perfect_, and nobody could deny that. Physically they seemed made for each other, both tanned, with light hair and eyes, both with bodies to die for… but they were a total nightmare!

Alison began placing books, trying to ignore them, she get nervous when she watched how Ann crawled for him. Whatever it was that she had done it was _already_ done, and it didn't seem to have a solution so, why would she humiliate herself like that? She would never stoop to that level, ever.

"You would, for Emily", her subconscious slipped and she remained paralyzed, with a book in a hand, staring at it without seeing it… because she knew she would, for _Emily_.

It hadn't been long since she had begun to be honest with herself, so she still froze when such thoughts assaulted her. She had spent years pretending, faking ideas, forcing herself to be and act in a certain way. But now that she was there, oblivious to the deadly drama that her life had become, it was way much easier to recognize _some_ things.

And yes, if she was about to lose Emily, she would do anything for it to not happen.

Before, she would never have acknowledged something like that, not even in her own mind, because before she wouldn't have allowed herself to feel for anyone what she was allowing herself to feel for the brunette.

It was still difficult… not the fact of being with her, but rather the idea that she _could_ be with her, if she wanted, Emily was there, and she could be with her. And she wanted, for the first time in her life she was sure that _it_ was what she wanted.

She cared about her, and that was good, it wasn't something that would make her weak though… it could hurt… so, in a way, it was _risky_. Wanting her, needing her… it was awfully painful to think that, at some point, Emily could decide to go home and leave her alone.

When had it happened? _When had she fallen for her? _It was something she didn't know, but at least she understood it, more or less.

She smiled, ruefully. It was incredible.

Emily Fields had climbed on a plane, accompanied her to that country and now was sleeping in a hotel, in a _bed_ they _shared_ in a hotel. How could that have happened? After all she had put her through… Because the chaos that had filled the days of the brunette was due, mainly, to _her_. She was the source of all that mess, the reason that her world had turned completely upside down, the cause of all the darkness and danger that had surrounded her and yet…

Alison had never thought that someone could love her enough to give everything up for her. And she felt selfish and a little _thief_, as if she were taking away from her that quiet and normal future she deserved.

"Maybe she doesn't want that quiet and normal future, maybe she…"

- Eh! – She complained, when someone hit her, and she was about to apologize, thinking it would be a customer, but the blonde only tightened her jaw when she saw who it was.

- Sorry. – Kevin whispered, lightly running a duster over the table she was refilling and continuing his slow walk, looking for another surface to "clean up".

Alison took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. The guy had been doing _just_ that all day long. He was with the music on full blast, with his fringe covering his eyes and that very parsimonious walk that made her sick. Could he do that having customers in the store? She felt how certain words fit into her mind and formed sentences, hurtful phrases that she was dying to throw on him with that condescending tone she was so used to using. Because Kevin was a _freak_. With that pale skin that seemed to not have seen the sun in ages, the black nail polish, the chain dangling from his baggy jeans… but she didn't say anything. She took the last set of books from the box and kept placing volumes. It was all about self-control and a change in the way of seeing the world. She could make it, she could be different, she could…

- Well, well, well… here you are. – She looked up and saw Charlie, who was watching her with his usual smirk. – I thought you had to be in the Classics section. - He said, crossing his arms.

"Breathe, you just have to breathe and count to 10", she said mentally, she would have to learn meditation or something like that because the girl felt her blood boiling every time she saw that jerk, and she would have to see him _every day_.

- You asked me to go for that box. – Alison said, pointing to the carton box that sat next to her. – And then you told me to place the books inside of it.

- Yeah, but you don't need the whole day for that blondie, don't you think? Besides… - He stepped aside, letting her see the Classics section. – There are a couple of very lost customers who need your help.

Alison clung tightly the book she was still holding in her hands. Indeed, there were a couple of very lost customers who needed her help… customers who, in her opinion, should be at home, well clothed, drinking tea or playing bingo, or whatever grandmas would do on a Wednesday morning.

Then a memory came to her mind: two old men, getting into the store very early, looking for a book that had been out-of-print, demanding her attention for more than _thirty minutes_, staring at her in the most inappropriate way.

"I can't do this", she complained internally.

She had been attending seniors since the day had begun and she felt a little less alive every time she thought about the atmosphere of lacquer that would enfold those ladies and that odd obsession that all people over 60 years seemed to share of caught her arm as she guided them to wherever the books they were looking for rested.

She didn't like old people, she had never liked them and she will never like them.

- Come on girl, don't make that face, just think that if it wasn't for them you wouldn't be able to eat. – Charlie told her and in an instant his gaze was distracted by a brunette that was walking near them. – So go and help them! Before they leave because of our lack of hospitality, I… I'll take care of my _section_.

She saw how he attacked the poor girl and her tolerance brushed dangerously its limits.

She hated him, so much. And to think that she had been there for only three days…

Alison turned and saw one of the ladies, short, stooped, with huge glasses, calling her attention with her trembling hands. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to show her best smile, she just had to stay there for a couple more hours, at three she could leave, yes, she just had to concentrate on that, if she focused on that idea everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>- So, you hadn't been here for too long. – Emily shook her head as she folded a napkin carefully, matching its top corners. – Where do you come from?<p>

- Los Angeles. – The brunette answered and she saw as Chloe looked at her with enthusiasm.

- I've always wanted to go to Los Angeles.

They only had twenty minutes left to complete the tables and get the room ready for the night, before they went down to the kitchens. This time Emily had come prepared, with a notebook and a pen (both provided by Chloe). After almost a week in there she seemed to be starting to get used to the place.

The beginning of the week had been a little chaotic. Chloe had become her "instructor" and she had been giving her advice about everything, introducing her to everybody, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. It was like being the new kid in the final year of high school: you don't know anyone but everyone knows each other.

And for the brunette, the scariest moment remained being the presentation of the menu, because she didn't understand a word of French. Although it was true that they used to follow a pattern while naming the ingredients and Chloe had presented her a couple of scullions that spent the nights fighting over her attention, trying to make her understand what the chefs said hastily... even with _all_ that help she felt completely out of place.

It was Friday and they had warned her that the restaurant tended to get saturated towards the weekend, but by that time the place was still quiet, the people didn't seem more nervous than usual, though… Chloe was starting to loosen when she was around her, perhaps a little too much.

- And you have come here alone? – They were basic questions that everybody would do to someone at the beginning of a friendship, in the first days, in an attempt to know the other person, but Chloe was condensing all of them in one single night, surely trying to regain all the "lost time" that the hustle of the previous days had caused.

Emily wanted to assume that it was just the novelty of having her as a rookie, but her companion was definitely a lover of the spoken word. The brunette already knew that it had been six years since she had arrived to Paris, with her parents, but that they were no longer living with her, they had returned to San Francisco a couple of years ago, where the girl had been born 22 years ago. She knew Paris like the back of her hand, and the girl had gone through all imaginable works: cleaner, stocker, _seamstress_, monitor and countless more. Until she was hired at _La cuisine du le monde_, where she established. As she was telling, she wasn't good at keeping jobs. Before she had been anchored to the restaurant for 3 years in a row, the most she had lasted in one place had been two months. She had a small one-room flat on a street nearby and shared it with a gray cat with heterochromia. She considered herself as someone independent, and after failing her attempt in the science area, she was determined to graduate in one of the best culinary schools in France… _someday_.

- No, I didn't come alone. – Emily replied briefly and the other girl raised an eyebrow of interest. – I'm with my girlfriend.

She felt a stir in her stomach when she said it. Drowsy butterflies that came to life whenever she thought about Alison. And it was the first time she had told anyone that she was with her, that they were a couple. And… well, it didn't make any sense to deny it, it was also the first time she didn't mind at all to state that she was dating a girl in front of someone. She hadn't been hidden in Rosewood, but she knew that she wouldn't have said it to that neighbor who had always lived in front of her house, for whatever reason, it wasn't the same.

Chloe smiled at her.

- That's really romantic. – She said and Emily blushed. It seemed impossible but, until then, it hadn't occurred to her to think in that way about the situation. The two had escaped to live _together_, in _Paris_, was there anything more romantic than that? – Have you been together for a long time?

- Well… we were friends for many years and at the end…

- One thing led to another and you ended up dating. – Concluded Chloe, assuming that they had suffered the "standard" transition friendship-love.

- Yes, it wasn't… it wasn't that easy but yes, something like that happened. – It had been infinitely more difficult, but she wouldn't give any details, actually… she even doubted if it was okay for her to speak about Alison with that girl, after all, she only knew her since, what? six days ago? Although… with all she had told her about herself it was as if the brunette knew her for a lifetime.

- What's her name?

- Estella. – She said without hesitation, but feeling that pull on the chest that a lie can cause.

- Like that Dickens's character, in Great Expectations. – Emily nodded slowly, tensing because of the instantaneous recognition. – I cried so much with that story… I hope your Estella isn't as complicated as his.

- She has her days. – The brunette simply said and the other girl laughed.

Suddenly, a shiver ran down her back and the brunette turned, with that very disturbing feeling that assails you when you suspect someone is watching you. The room was nearly empty, most of her companions had gone down to the kitchen, there were only a couple of Germans and them. Nobody was looking at her… it must be one of those reflexes she had developed unintentionally.

She couldn't help but pass her sight by the large mirror that filled the opposite wall. Knowing the type of room that it hid and just imagining what could be its mission took away all the majesty and sophistication that it could have… that great piece of glass only managed to give her the creeps. Would anyone be on the other side at that precise moment?

- It's nice that you can share this city with someone you love. – Chloe said, regaining her attention. – I'm on my own.

Well, now it was the turn for her love life, the brunette had found a little weird that she had skipped it before.

- But you know what? I feel better than ever. – Okay, that was not exactly what she had expected. – I was with the same guy for five years and it turned out that he only saw me as a "sister".

- After five years? – Emily asked, shocked.

- Yeah, I also thought he was a depraved. – The two laughed. – I won't say that it didn't hurt, but I'd come to the conclusion that it was better that way. I have enough with myself… what bothers me is that it took him so long to tell me.

She kept talking, telling anecdotes of that relationship, apparently happy, without any rancor, she didn't even insult the guy once. Emily hadn't lasted so long with anyone, so she really couldn't judge, but she had been in love for years with the same person, and if Alison would have rejected her, if she would have said to her face that she was an aberration, that she would never feel anything for her... she would have been completely shattered, broken, unable to recover.

When you love someone the way she loved the blonde, you become simple background, and you lose control of your body and your emotions.

Everything she does affects you. When she smiles at you, when she gets angry with you, when she _makes fun_ of you… everything is enormously magnified and you feel weak and powerless. You know that you're at her mercy and that she is aware of the influence she has over you, she knows that she can do _whatever _she wants with you.

That was one of the main reasons why she had never dared to confess her feelings to her, and it was also why she still doubted her gestures and the motives behind those gestures. Because of pure and inescapable _fear_.

Since they had come to Paris, since they had decided to be together, officially, there hadn't been a second that Emily hadn't expected a change in the blonde's attitude. She was waiting the peak of her eyebrows, her smirk and that sharp look that would reduce her to rubble. She dreaded words that would sink her, forever.

But none of that was happening. Alison was sweeter than ever. Every time she saw her she tried to touch her, in any way, even if it was only brushing against one of her arms or caressing one of her dark locks, and she was looking at her fondly, and she was kissing her lips, again and again. In those moments, when everything felt so real, she was able to forget her fears while allowing herself to get carried away. But as soon as she was alone, her thoughts turned dark and every instant she spent with her was stained with questions and concerns that twisted her gut.

- Natalie? – She went out of her mind and focused her vision, which had been lost in the cloth in front of her, on the face of Chloe, who looked at her with a hint of worry. – Are you okay? You've been like… in a trance.

- Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. – She smiled and placed the last plate on the last table.

- All right… we should go down to the kitchens. – She said, looking around, making sure everything was in place.

Emily sighed and tried to clear her mind, it would be a tough night. She needed to stay focused and confident, completely aware of herself.

* * *

><p>Night wind crashed against the window's glass, making it shiver. The light from the lamp hanging over the bed illuminated the room, each day darker, losing power. And Emily held the keys of the hotel room in one hand as the other was still wrapping the doorknob, watching silently how Alison was lying face down on the mattress, where she found her every night, writing something on a sheet of paper, nibbling the pen cap.<p>

- Maybe you should have taken a job before. – The brunette said, causing the girl to jump. – I think I'm seeing you study more than ever. Seriously, Mr. Fillis would be proud.

- Hello to you too. – The blonde wrinkled her face at the mention of that history teacher they both had a long time ago, the one she hated so badly… what a greeting.

Emily suppressed a laugh and closed the door, entering the room. It was becoming a habit.

When the small hand of the clock resting on the blonde's nightstand approached the number eleven, followed closely by its larger partner, the brunette returned to their new small home, still active because of the adrenaline that the restaurant fuelled into her veins. And Alison was always waiting for her in the bed, sitting, lying or even standing, surrounded by papers, wearing her pajamas, absorbed in some concept. It was oddly comic that she surprised her each night with her appearance, as if the blonde was able of block everything out and forget that the other girl would come back at some point. She was taking very seriously that of "doing things right" and the two seemed to be creating a routine.

Once inside the room, the brunette took off her bag, hung the jacket she was wearing and came closer to the blonde.

- Hi. – Emily said, bending down to kiss her cheek. But then Alison turned her face slightly and the brunette found herself inches away from her lips.

For many routines they'll set up, Emily didn't know if she would ever get used to see the girl and greet her with the brush of her mouth. Probably she would never be able to remove that turnaround her heart suffered when she ended so close to her and got lost in the intensity of her gaze, the one that challenged her to make the first move.

She gathered their lips, gently, and felt like she slipped a subtle sigh.

At the end of that brief kiss she allowed herself to connect their pupils. Alison let the corners of her mouth rise a little more.

It was so beautiful to look at her like that after kissing, and to feel how warm blood accumulated on her cheeks when she smiled at her so openly.

It was so beautiful to see _happiness_ shining in the blue of her eyes.

_She_… she was so, so beautiful.

How would she doubt _anything_ at that time? How would she think that she didn't care about her? How could that be a lie, a _delusion_? It wasn't possible… nobody could pretend something like that, right?

- By the way, - The blonde began, still looking into her eyes. – I wasn't studying, I was doing numbers.

- Numbers. – Emily repeated, confused. She sat beside her and saw a calculator by her right side (where did she get that?) and that, indeed, all the papers around her were full of numbers.

- Yes, I've been trying to figure out when we can get out of this dump. – She sought between the sheets of paper and showed her one. – Considering what we'll be paid and what we still have in reserve, we'll have _four_ months more in here. – Emily's eyes bulged. – But… - Alison turned the paper, showing underlined results that seemed important. – If we go carefully with the food, laundry and all that stuff, we could start looking for a flat in two months.

The brunette inhaled slowly. The food wouldn't be a big problem, she took whatever she found for lunch on her way to work, she also had the dinner covered, at the restaurant, and the blonde seemed to have pretty controlled that matter too. The laundry they had found at the end of the street was quite cheap and they were doing their best to concentrate enough clothes to really take advantage of the washings, but… what if something happened? What if they had an accident or if… I don't know, they'll lose the reserves that the blonde kept in the inside of the lining of her suitcase?

_Two months_… and November was about to begin, that meant…

- We'll spend Christmas in here. – Emily concluded quietly, deflating her lungs. It was bad enough to spend _those _holidays away from home, but if she had to do it in that hovel…

- I know it's an important date for you, but it would be impossible to get something before that time. I didn't want you to have high expectations. – The blonde said, resting her chin on her right shoulder. – Besides… have you signed a contract?

- No. – The brunette had already thought about that, but as they were there _illegally_ she didn't know whether it would be appropriate to sign anything.

- Me neither. I'll talk to Charlie and I'll force him to give it to me, I think I'll do it on Sunday, in case I have to yell at him. – She said, improvising the last sentence on the fly, saying it more to herself.

- It may be better to not have a contract.

- Em, if we don't have a contract they'll can kick us out whenever they want, without paying us. – Alison pulled away to face her. – They'll say it was just a test and that we didn't do well enough.

- I don't know if I can talk about it or… anything with my boss. – The brunette said, starting to unbutton her boots. – She makes me very nervous, today she's been all day behind me.

It had been creepy. Every time she turned around to go and attend a table Nicolette was there, watching her, arms crossed and petrified expression, more serious than ever. Chloe told her not to worry, it surely wouldn't be nothing but, that was impossible to ignore!

- Do I have to be worried? – Alison asked her, rising an eyebrow and pursing her lips. Emily was about to laugh.

- Are you going to get territorial with my boss? – She scoffed.

- If it's necessary…

- I don't think so. – She removed the second boot and put her hands on the mattress, throwing the body back slightly, stretching her legs. – It seems that she hates me.

- Why? – Alison asked. You had to be very embittered to hate someone so darn good as Emily.

- I don't know, from the first day she looked at me as if she wanted to rip my eyes off. – She remembered how the woman had reacted when she saw the brunette came from Demetz. – Maybe she knows Demetz and doesn't like him too much.

- It wouldn't surprise me, the guy was weird enough. – She sure didn't like _that_ Demetz. – I was shocked he was so close to Vivian as to give us work without asking anything.

- Yeah… he didn't seem her type. – Emily noticed that the blonde hadn't said CeCe, she had said _Vivian_, she was way more aware of the situation than it looked, if she knew that the brunette still had trouble reacting to "Natalie"…

- Oh, believe me, that guy wasn't her type, _not_ _at all_. I can bet she was totally drunk the day she met him, otherwise she would have never endure someone like him.

The brunette felt a slight jab on her chest when she heard that last comment. It had sounded sufficiently acidic to remind her of the old Alison. Did she say it because of Demetz's personality? They hadn't spent that much time with him to be able to judge him like that. Or perhaps she said it because of his _look_? He wasn't exactly handsome, and he seemed the usual "library addict", also, there was the wheelchair… Would the blonde discriminate him? Because of _that_? She didn't like any of those questions, Alison seemed so different those days though… Emily hadn't miss the detail that her way of talking had changed when CeCe had appeared in the conversation. If the brunette was able to bring the best out of her, could it be that CeCe took care of bringing out the worst?

- I've been thinking we could paint the walls. – Alison said suddenly, and the train of thoughts in Emily's mind was abruptly cut because of how random she found the change of subject.

- I know I'm always the one thinking about it but, _you_ just said that we have to be extremely careful with the money and now, you want to paint the walls of the room? – The blonde shrugged. – Do you think that woman of the entrance would let you do that?

- She wouldn't even know and, by the way, I wasn't thinking about buying anything. I want to look in the depot of the bookstore to see if there is any type of paint, it is so big that surely I'll be able to find something. – Emily kept looking at her with suspicion. – What? It is depressing, it gets more and more holes.

The brunette followed the blonde's finger, which was indicating a chipped area that stood clearly out. It was true, although they didn't even go near to the walls, the white paint that had been poured over them at some point in prehistory was being ripped off day by day, leaving gray holes that seemed spots of indelible dirt… the place was as bleak as it had been the day they entered it for the first time, probably even more.

- Well… I don't know, if you find something we could try to fix it a little. – The brunette finished, preparing to rise from the bed. – I'm going to shower.

- Do you want me to shower with you? – Emily gasped, unable to move a muscle.

It had happened more than once during the time they had been there. They started talking about something fairly serious and suddenly, Alison let out a comment that left her completely disoriented. She flirted with her at the most unexpected moments. One minute she was telling her something important and the next the brunette could see her pupils dilating, and hear her voice becoming suggestive. That bipolarity broke her concentration. And Emily didn't know how to react at those instants, because whatever it was that they were talking about, it ended overshadowed by a desire that crawled, burning, down her stomach.

- Don't tell me you haven't thought about it – Alison approached the brunette, moving deliberately slow over the mattress, allowing her to see the progress of her body, eliminating the distance between them to stand behind her, her chest against her back and her hands on her hips. – I've done it.

She felt her breath on her neck, her fingers expanding over her abdomen and her arms surrounding her body… that woman was going to be her ending.

- Ali, it isn't… today isn't the best day for that. – She took her hands and pulled them away from her body, the blonde separated from her instantly and looked into her eyes, worried? – It's just… well, I'm in those days of the month and…

The brunette saw the girl relaxing with the same rapidity with which she had stiffened, allowing a little smile of sympathy inhabit her lips.

- Now I understand why you didn't let me touch you at night. – Emily blushed.

- I… I _did_ let you touch me.

- Not the way I wanted. – There it was again, that voice that doubled the speed of her beats.

- Ali… your hands were… everywhere.

- Does it bother you? – She asked timidly and Emily wanted to know how she managed to fluctuate between emotions so easily, to think that there were people in Rosewood more than sure that the girl couldn't "feel" anything.

- No… not at all. – In a way, the brunette understood that sudden outbreak of doubt and contention, because you could say that they hadn't explored all the possible "uses" of the bed, _yet_, and they both knew that this was only due to the little control remaining in Emily.

The brunette had managed to stop her every time the girl had tried to reach the "dangerous" areas of her body. Was it very absurd that she wanted to wait a bit before sleeping with her _again_? She wanted to enjoy more the initial teasing of the relationship, although she already knew a lot of her body.

- It's just… I didn't expect you would like contact that much. – Emily confessed, matching their looks. That first night they had in her bed the blonde had been very restrained, following her path, touching her just _enough_, and now she seemed unable to keep her hands off her.

- It wasn't like that before. – Alison said quietly, with a darkness that swept her face momentarily. – But with you… a lot have changed.

The warmth that her eyes acquired with the last sentence placated almost completely the chill that splattered the brunette's body while listening the first. There were definitely thing of Alison's past that were still hunting her.

The blonde saw how Emily's brow furrowed with concern and before she could ask anything she kissed her… briefly. She had come to her so fast that she hadn't gotten a good support and had slipped, falling on the mattress without any elegance. Here the brunette had to laugh, irremediably. Alison blushed and growled, pulling the girl towards her, making her body fall over her own figure. They kissed again, and their laughs mingled, making it impossible to know which one came out of each lips.

- You owe me a shower. – The blonde said when they managed to calm down a little bit.

- Okay. – Emily accepted. – Next week.

- Next week. – Alison repeated, like sealing a deal.


	10. Chapter 10

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

She took another sip of the instantaneous coffee that was warming her hands and resisted the urge to wince at the bitterness that filled her mouth. They should buy some sugar, at least a small package, she would never get used to that strong taste.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

She rose from the bed and walked to the window. The sun was covered by clouds from time to time and a gentle breeze stirred the branches of the bare trees surrounding the cemetery, it seemed that there was going to be a not particularly cold day.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

Someone yelled in French and a door slammed shut, followed by fast and loud footsteps that crossed the entire corridor, momentarily increasing in intensity as they passed her room.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

She put the cup with the coffee sediment covering the walls of its inside in her nightstand and looked at her bag, resting in the middle of the bed she had made twice in the past half hour.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

Her heart was beating so hard that it crashed into her ribs, following the rhythm that the movement of the clockwise marked. She swallowed and approached the mattress.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

"Oh, come on, pick it up and get it over with". Emily opened her bag and searched at the bottom, in the right corner, where she knew she should find it. She closed her fingers around the plastic device and pulled it out, watching it as if it was a weapon of mass destruction.

The phone couldn't get warm in her hand because of that cold sweat that coated it. She was about to hyperventilate.

"You're just going to call her, what's the worst that can happen?". She was running out of time. In less than an hour she had to leave the hotel, if she didn't want to be late for work and she had decided the night before, as she held Alison in her arms, that she would call her the next day, she had promised herself, she couldn't keep postponing it.

Taking one last breath she let her fingers wander over the numbers that the touch screen offered and held the phone to her ear, not knowing whether to pray for a fast answer or for just not getting one.

- Emily? – The instantaneous reply won.

- Hello… Aria.

The line was silent for a few seconds. The brunette felt her body tense, maybe she shouldn't have drink that coffee so loaded.

For days she couldn't stop thinking about the three girls she had left in Rosewood, marooned, her _three best friends_. She hadn't given any explanation to them, neither had she said goodbye, she'd just disappeared. She was afraid about how worried they might be, what they would think about her, how _betrayed_ they should feel… That's why she had concluded that it was necessary for her to speak with them, at least with _one_ of them and, after thinking a lot, she had decided that Aria would be the chosen one.

- I… I was calling for… well, I just wanted you to know that I'm okay, _we_ are okay. – There was no answer. Emily began to move around the room, restlessly. – I know I should have called before or… I should have told you something when we were leaving but… I don't know, it all happened so fast and… Aria, are you there?

- Yeah. – She said, making that syllable an endless word. – I hear you. – She didn't sound exactly angry, she seemed… indifferent?

- Well… then… yeah, we… we're okay. I can't tell you where, but… we are okay. – How many times had she already repeated it? – How… how are you?

- … - It was being the most uncomfortable conversation she had ever had with her throughout her whole life. – Fine.

- Good…

She didn't know what to say, what to ask. Suddenly it was as if she didn't know that girl, as if she hadn't been her friend for years, and Emily wondered if she would already have lost her and the rest, she wondered if, perhaps, that would be the price she would have to pay to be with Alison.

- Will you come back? - The question caught her unawares, more due to the cutting tone with which it was made than to the question itself, but what had she been expecting? Laughs and "congratulations" for leaving them on their own on one of those times when they needed her the most?

- No… at least not for now. – She ran a hand through her hair, it was time to find out what kind of mess she had left behind. – Aria… did something happen?

- No.

- A didn't try to…?

- No. We hadn't heard anything from A since you two left.

- And you… did you have any problem with… New York?

- No. – She answered quickly, as if she was afraid that someone was interfering with their conversation and could be able to tie some knots (it wasn't a bad precaution, for what they knew, that could be happening).

Emily felt how the pressure that pressed her chest decreased, slowly, at least they were safe.

- I'm glad to hear that, you don't know how…

- Are you with her?

- What?

- Alison, are you with Alison? – She could have misunderstood the question, she might have thought that she was asking if Alison was with her in the room, if she was sitting beside her, watching the conversation in silence, but the tone she used was so clear that she didn't hesitate about the meant of that question.

_ - Yes_.

- For real?

- Yes… Alison and I are together. – She said that phrase, word by word, as if it was a confession, a _sentence_. Aria sighed across the line.

- And are you… all right? – She asked with a hint of concern.

- Yes.

- Then that's all that matters. – Because of that certain phrase, said with the greatest sincerity of the world, without reproach, without rancor, the brunette was only able to lean against the wall and close her eyes, knowing that she had chosen the right person to talk at the moment. – Though, you might have called a little earlier, if your mom hadn't told us anything we would have thought that the story was happening again, but well… more or less _it is_ happening again, only now there are two of you missing.

- Sorry.

- I should be yelling at you right now, you know that, don't you?

- Yes, and… I really appreciate you're not.

- Before answering this call I decided I'll hear you, and that's what I'm going to do, then… I can't promise anything.

It was time. It was the moment to explain why she had left Rosewood almost without giving it a second thought, why she hadn't considered her family or them, why she wasn't regretting where she was.

She breathed deeply and felt how her eyes began to burn.

- I couldn't lose her again, I… I wouldn't have been able to get over it. She was leaving, Aria, she was leaving for good and I… I couldn't go back through everything I went through when she disappeared the first time. I couldn't spend every night wondering where she would have gone, if she would be ok, if… if I'll see her again. – She stopped for a second to control the tremor in her voice. – I know she's done terrible things, that… that she had done horrible things to me, to you… - It was absurd to try to protect the blonde, excusing all the pain she had caused. Emily wasn't in Paris because she believed the girl was a saint, no, her motives went beyond that, they exceeded it, but neither did them make her forget it. – She fooled us all, she made us believe that she was… _dead_. – Every time she thought about that something squirmed inside of her body. – And I know that she got us into a hell, that if it wasn't for her A would have never appeared in our lives, that everything would be easier, that we could be… _normal_. – She dried with the back of her hand the two tears that had opened a channel in each of her cheeks. – But I couldn't let her go, I couldn't take her out of my life. I would have never forgotten her. If I had let her go, if I had stayed in Rosewood… I would have never been able to take her out of my mind and I couldn't think of living that kind of life, I… I wouldn't _have been able_ to live such a life.

She stayed silent, still with words tumbling over in her throat. There were other things she wanted to say, more things she _should_ say, but she had been left without voice. She hoped that it all had been enough, that Aria would be able to understand why she did what she did with that explanation, that the emotion housed in each one of the letters that had come from her mouth could convince her that, despite being pure craziness, it was the right thing to do, the _only_ possible right thing to do.

- I wish she'll be able to love you as much as you love her. – The brunette bit her lip and felt the lump in her throat tightening. – Em… I'm not going to tell you that what you've done is okay. We are worried about you, and we want you both here but… if the two of you are well and think that it is the best for you… - Emily thanked that she was speaking in plural, about Alison and her, because one of the things she most feared was that the girls would end hating the blonde more than necessary because she had "taken" the brunette away from their lives. – If you return, you'll say it, right?

- Sure, of course. – The brunette assured.

- Well… - Emily heard voices on the other side of the line and Aria, with a little hesitation, saying that she was talking to Hanna. – I have to go, but if you want to talk some other time… you can call me.

- Thank you. – The brunette said, it had been a short but very intense conversation, at least she hadn't hung up the phone when she had tried to explain. She heard a door slamming in the distance.

- You should call Hanna and Spencer. – Aria told her quietly. – Maybe they'll be a little more… aggressive than me, but they deserve a call.

- I… I will. – Calling Aria had cost her three sleepless nights, the mere thought of calling Spencer or Hanna made her instantly start to shake. – Tell them that everything is all right, that…

- Tell them yourself, seriously, talk with them. – She didn't say it in a derogatory manner, otherwise emphatically, letting her know that the other two girls wanted that conversation, although all knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

- I'll do it.

- Ok. We'll talk later.

- Sure…

- Emily?

- Yes?

- Why did you call _me_? – The brunette took a second to think about the answer. Even though the four were friends alike, she had always felt more attached to Hanna, then she would say that she had a little more affinity with Spencer and, finally, even being near all together, she'll count Aria. But that situation she was living, her new present, wasn't governed solely by her. Her everyday consisted of two people: she and Alison, and the brunette didn't feel strong enough to talk with Spencer or with Hanna about her and Alison, mostly because she had been pretty sure they wouldn't even want to hear about it.

- I thought you'd understand.

- I do. – And Emily knew she did, that with everything that had happened with Ezra, Aria understood.

Because, while Hanna and Spencer had had their problems with Caleb and Toby, none of them had to consider whether their relationship with them was a complete lie, a cruel hoax that only seek to harm them, they were fortunate to know, certainly, that however awful it all might have seemed, they had not been used at any time.

- I'll try to call you in a few days. – The brunette said, happy to pronounce that sentence.

- Bye, Emily. – Aria said.

- Bye.

* * *

><p>- Hey, people… hey! Do you hear me? – John watched helplessly as each of the occupants of the table was immersed in conversation, laughing and flirting, he wanted to be a little higher to be able to just, standing, draw enough attention. – Please, I just want to say one thing. – It was impossible, with the noise of the whole restaurant and the commotion they were creating, it was utterly impossible that they would listen to him. – HEY! – He shouted with all his might and, miraculously, it worked, in a second he had about 14 pairs of eyes focused on him. – Thanks. Well, I wanted to tell you that today is a very important day for all of us. After three weeks ignoring us, the new girl has decided to honor us with her presence. – He pointed to Alison, who at that time was drinking water, trying to go unnoticed… well, what the heck! She still loved being the center of attention (if it wasn't because of someone trying to take her life away, obviously). She put the glass down and smiled to everyone. – Estella, welcome to the family.<p>

- Welcome! – Everybody raised their glass to her and took a sip.

That was, _indeed_, a very good welcome.

After John had insisted every day to her to have lunch with them, the blonde had yielded and had accompanied them to the _Brasserie_ at the beginning of the street where the library was placed.

She thought it would be a very tense moment, with only six people at the table, especially considering that two of those six people were in the midst of an emotional storm, the other two fought for the leadership of the shop and the last one looked like one of those creepy vampires from gothic novels.

She thought she'll die of boredom but, "lucky her", that wasn't the case.

There weren't only six of them, no, there were also the seven employees who took the afternoon shift, and some other people that replaced _someone_ occasionally. They had been seated in a long, sturdy table in the innermost part of the restaurant, and they had just ordered when John decided that Alison needed to be officially introduced to all of them.

- Oh, just so you know, she is one of us! – The boy said smiling, and he was showered with boos.

- You make it sound like a _sect_. – A girl with dreadlocks said from the other end of the table, producing some laughter.

Alison raised one eyebrow and accidentally met her gaze with Ann's, who was sitting right in front of the blonde, watching her with pity, as if she knew that lunch would be completely uncomfortable for her. The girl hadn't spent enough time out of the store with anyone to get into the "personal level" (at least not too much), so now she was clearly exposed, in danger.

- He means that you're American, like most of us. – Ann explained to her, being those the first words that she addressed to her directly.

- But not all! – Someone protested and voices were raised to support him.

- Yeah, yeah, yeah… - John said. – Although they are right. – The boy sat next to Alison and the conversation returned to sprout slowly around them. – Here we have people from all over the world. British, Irish, Canadian… there's even an Australian. – He pointed to the girl that had answered him before.

Apparently, the only requirement for that job was to have English as your first language.

- Nice. – Alison had noticed the different accents that flew across the table from the fragments of dialogues, but she hadn't thought that the group of people surrounding her could be so varied.

- Yeah, Paris is the birthplace of diversity. – John said, taking another sip from his beer.

- Wow, that's already hitting on you, huh, _Johnny_? – Charlie scoffed, drinking from his own beer. – How sad it is that you have to drink to try to impress her?

- What? – John asked, bothered by the comment. What was wrong with that guy?

- I said that you are very sad. By the way, don't you think that blondie already has someone to warm her bed?

- Hey! – Alyson exclaimed, unable to contain herself. – I'm right here, in case you hadn't noticed.

- Of course I had noticed, _beautiful_. – The blonde rolled her eyes at the cloying tone he had used in that last word. – Well, tell us, is there some lucky guy who knows how you like toasts in the morning?

- Charlie, enough. – John said firmly, starting to show some redness on the cheeks, with his tight fists resting over the table. The wolf-like smile in Charlie's face only grew a little more.

- Come on, man, I'm doing it for your own sake, don't you want to know if you can have a chance with her?

- Why do you always have to be such an asshole? – He asked as a response.

Alison had dealt with many idiots in her life, but Charlie was about to beat them all. The guy was the usual "pretty boy" that, inexplicably, was able to conquer countless girls, even with his stupidity.

When they had arrived at the restaurant the blonde had tried to sit as far as possible from him, honestly, she even preferred to sit with Kevin and watch him doing origami with his napkin before being close to that jerk. But the table was already almost full and she had managed to sit next to John, it was something, or that's what she thought... at her other side was _Charlie_. At that time the girl would give anything to be sitting between Ann and Bruce.

- Come on, Estella, tell us, do you have a boyfriend? – Charlie asked directly and Alison had to hold tightly the glass she had in her hand to not crash it into his head, a few months ago she would have done it without a second thought… well, maybe not, but at least she would have slapped his face, or she would have yelled at him that he was a total prick and that he shouldn't dare to even look at her.

- Charlie, leave her alone, you're making her uncomfortable. – Ann intervened.

Just then the food started to be served and the blonde thought that the conversation would die, John was already taking his knife and fork and Ann was putting some salad in Bruce's plate, the boy hadn't said a word since they'd arrived.

- I really think it isn't a difficult question, you only have to say yes or not. – But of course, Charlie knew nothing about following the normal "rules" of any situation.

- For how long have you been in Paris, Estella? – Ann asked to the blonde, ignoring the boy, trying to steer the conversation before it was too late.

- Almost a month. – Alison answered.

- Wow, then… you found a job pretty fast. – The girl said to her, honestly surprised.

- Yeah, I was lucky.

Charlie let out a strange laugh with his mouth closed and the two girls shot him with a look.

- Are you studying something? – Ann went on.

- No… I've decided to take a break.

- That's fine.

When all the dishes were scattered they ate in silence, only surrounded by the background noise generated by outside conversations and the clash of the cutlery, _thank God_.

Alison didn't need anyone to defend her, but she had to admit that Ann had done her a favor, she had probably helped her to keep her job, sticking a fork in your boss's hand can't be good, even if you have a signed contract (something that, surprisingly, she hadn't had to fight for a lot).

- So, - Charlie continued, as he chewed a piece of meat, obsessed to get a response. – you come from America to Paris, alone? Without knowing anyone? Without…?

- I didn't said I'm alone. – Alison said, so tired of him.

- Aha! She has a boyfriend. – He leaned forward and looked at John, who was very focused on his plate of soup, carefully filling each scoop, bringing it with precision into his mouth. – Sorry dude, she's taken.

- Jeez, Charlie, I swear… - The boy closed his eyes, he was going to kill him.

- Ah! – Bruce's scream distracted them all in a heartbeat.

- Sorry. – Ann apologized immediately, watching with wide eyes how, down the blue boy's shirt, slipped a good portion of viscous mashed potatoes. – Let me help… - The girl rushed to drop the spoon with which she had tried to serve him and took her napkin, ready to clean up the mess she had made.

- No! – He refused, trying to push her hands away before they came into contact with the garment. – Stay there!

- Bruce, it was burning, you'll…

- Don't touch me! – He shouted and the girl froze, the napkin inches away from his chest.

Everyone at the table was looking at them. The boy noticed the show they were giving and stood from his chair with a loud snort. He left a bill on the table, picked up the jacket that he had previously hung over the back of his chair and left. All the presents remained quiet, watching how Ann breathed with increasing difficulty.

Alison was surprised when, instead of a sarcastic comment, all she could find in her mind were words of comfort. The girl was trying to fix whatever she had done wrong and that guy kept pushing her away, every time more aggressively. The blonde didn't used to feel any kind of sympathy for people like Ann, actually, she had felt something like _hate_ towards her till the day before, but in that moment, she wanted to help her.

- Look who comes around! – Someone exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence that had been generated, taking away the attention from Ann's glassy eyes and turning it to a redhead that was approaching their table, with a huge smile dressing her lips.

She was tall, though perhaps her heels had something to do with it. She was wearing tight black pants and a white shirt covered by a leather jacket, she looked like a _rock star_. The black sunglasses and the bright red hair falling over her shoulders emphasized the pallor of her face. In an instant the whole table was filled with cheers and applauses and the girl pretended to bow for them.

- Hello everyone! Did you miss me? – She removed the sunglasses, rebelling a pair of very green eyes. Then she began to greet all the guests, one by one.

- Who is she? – Alison asked to John, she hadn't seen that kind of reception in her life.

- She's _Heather_.

The girl went through the table until she reached them.

- Hello stranger. – John greeted her, and Heather kissed his cheek.

- It feels good to be back at home, I really wanted to see you all. – She raised her eyebrows at Alison and opened her mouth, probably to ask who she was, but then she looked at Ann and saw the empty seat beside her. – Where is Bruce?

The other girl got up from the table, suddenly, and went into the toilets, one hand covering her face. Those people were too emotional.

- What did happen this time? – Heather asked.

- Nobody knows. – John answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily shifted her weight from one foot to another, trying not to look impatient while the couple in front of her decided which dessert they would take.

It was Friday and she has less than twenty minutes left to finish her shift. The next day she would have to work again and, from experience, she knew it would be the hardest day of the whole week, but being on the verge of the weekend still generated some excitement inside of her, an effervescence that she had probably acquired in her high school years and that still lingered in her body.

Also, she wanted to see Alison.

Things were going pretty well between the two girls, they had been in Paris for a month, and they had been _together_ for a month. How amazing was that? It was true that sometimes the strong character of the blonde emerged to the surface of her beautiful self, and that the brunette's doubts were forcing her to maintain the physical contact within limits, but, other than that, both of them were just _fine_.

Although… they thought that the brief moments they could share in the room were a little scarce, and even more so when that strange woman interrupted them almost _every night_. Alison had the theory that she was a pervert and that there were cameras in each of the wall's holes, because whenever things got interesting the lady appeared and didn't leave till they give her some attention, actually, there had been a particular night when the disruption was too blatant…

_Flashback_

_It was almost midnight and it looked like the sky was falling apart. Thunders shook the flimsy walls of the room and lightning were like the shrill light of a projector, focusing directly inside the room, intermittently, showing snapshots of the gentle movements that were happening under the covers dressing the bed._

_And there, on that mattress, between those sheets, a blonde and a brunette enjoyed a quiet moment, oblivious to the storm that was raging on the outside._

_They were now used to each other and the hands were no longer hesitant to cross the barrier of clothing. In their tongues burst the known chemistry of other mouth's taste and they began to recognize the kind of stimuli that made their bodies react immediately._

_Alison felt the usual pressure of Emily's hand over her own when she went too close to her chest, rising through the abdomen of the brunette with light caresses. The blonde suppressed a sigh of exasperation as she run her fingers down her stomach to anchor them on her waist, to avoid future temptations._

_A knock was heard, loud and curt, above the roars that came off the sky and Alison didn't bother to avoid a growl of frustration._

_ - Does she have a radar? – The blonde whined, still straddling Emily. She felt the brunette's body shook when she laughed and she went back to stick to her figure. – We're not here, okay? – She kissed her again and, for a moment, for a brief wonderful moment, she thought that the infamous woman was finally gone._

_That night they had taken the precaution of turning off the lights of the room once the brunette had showered and gotten ready for sleep. The storm made it impossible to hear anything but the impacts of thick drops of rain against any external surface. No one could say whether or not the room was occupied. Besides, it wasn't time for visits._

_But the knocks didn't cease. Gradually, they even acquired a steady pace._

_ - Ali, she knows we're here, she sees us come and go every day. – Emily managed to whisper when the blonde chose to occupy her lips with the curvature of her neck._

_ - In that case, we are sleeping. – Alison said against her dark skin._

_Then they heard the unmistakable jingle of keys._

_ - Is she trying to open the door? – Emily was horrified, she held the blonde's hips, trying to sit up._

_ - Fuck! – Alison exclaimed._

_The blonde got out of bed quickly, turned the light on and opened the door._

_There was the lady, holding some keys in her left hand and a plastic bag in her right. She opened her eyes a little more than usual at the sight of Alison, who hadn't bothered to fix the mess that the brunette's fingers had made of her hair, and she was also wearing those extremely shorts that she had been sleeping with lately, no matter how cold the night could become._

- Je peux vous aider à quelque chose? –_ Alison asked, letting the door wide open for the woman to see Emily in the bed. The brunette covered herself further, what was Alison thinking?_

- Le dîner. – _The woman returned her attention to the blonde and handed her the bag._

- Nous n'avons pas demandé rien. – _Alison said, without making any attempt to approach the bag._

- Je sais déjà. – _The lady shook the bag in front of her._

- Mais nous n'avons pas… - _Then the woman took the blonde's hand._

- Tu le prendre. _– She opened the palm of the girl and put the bag handle around it, walking away as fast as her short and tired legs allowed her, before Alison could say a word._

_ - What did she want? – The brunette asked her as she closed the door._

_ - She brought us dinner. – The blonde said, observing the bag that she was holding to certain distance from her body._

_ - But we didn't ask for anything._

_ - That's what I told her._

_ - And… what is it? – Emily sat up in the bed, looking curiously how the blonde opened the bag and peered inside._

_ - I think it's soup. – Alison replied, watching a couple of spoons on top of two plastic containers covered with droplets of condensed water vapor._

_The brunette's stomach rumbled, the girl swore that she could smell the soup from where she was. She hadn't eaten anything warm since leaving Rosewood._

_ - Didn't you have dinner? – The blonde asked her, raising a disapproving eyebrow. Lately Emily seemed to be losing weight._

_ - Actually I didn't – The brunette confessed._

_ - Why didn't you say anything? _

_ - I wasn't that hungry. – She lied. She should have eaten at the restaurant but it had been a pretty busy night, even deluging the place was almost totally full._

_ - I don't know if we can trust her. – Alison sat next to the brunette and pulled one of the containers, uncorked and sniffed it. – Maybe she poisoned it._

_ - Or… maybe she's just trying to be friendly. – Emily offered, now she could perfectly smell the usual essence of chicken broth, she felt that tension in the pit of her stomach so characteristic of hunger._

_At the end the brunette convinced Alison that the woman couldn't want to kill the only two clients who took almost a month paying a room, so both of them had dinner and went to bed, with their bodies tempered by the heat of the soup. They huddled and shared a few kisses, but within minutes they were completely asleep. Maybe the soup really had something in it._

_End of Flashback._

Emily smiled at the memory. From that day on the hotel lady passed by their room every night, later or earlier, to leave them some food, and the truth was that it came in very handy, because Emily didn't have to worry about lunches and the blonde didn't have to worry about dinners, but… it was very _odd_. Will they be charged because of it? What were the motives of the woman to do it? She didn't look like someone who would give so much for others. Along with who they assumed would be her husband, she had been looking at them suspiciously since they appeared in the hotel. They didn't even know her name!

- Natalie. – George, the Irish guy who served with Chloe and her in the salon approached her. – There is someone looking for you on the landing.

- Who?

- I don't know, I didn't ask for a name. – He shrugged and kept walking towards the table he was attending.

- I think we're gonna need a little more time. – The boy from her table said, drawing her attention.

- No problem, I'll be back in a couple of minutes. – Emily said, and making sure that Nicolette wasn't around, she went to the door of the room.

On the landing there was no one to be seen. When they were about to close the kitchens they didn't allow any more customers in, so the person who used to sit behind the high table between the gates of the two first floor rooms wasn't no longer checking reservations or accompanying customers to their tables.

The light illuminating the small place had dropped intensity, giving more force to the red in the walls, lengthening the shadows that were born in every corner.

The brunette scanned the place until she noticed a figure leaning in the corner beside the stairs. She hadn't seen her before because of the lack of light and that dark attire she was wearing: a long black coat that covered her body till her knees. But the blonde hair had betrayed her. Alison stepped forward and Emily could clearly see her smirking.

- I like how you look in _that_ uniform. – The blonde said, getting closer to the brunette.

- Ali. – Emily whispered, looking around, making sure anyone had come out of the salon. – What are you doing here?

- Is it a bad time? – The girl stopped about ten inches from her. She had put on high boots and black pants. The coat covered whatever shirt she was wearing, but the golden curls falling over her shoulders so accurately and that perfect dark line bordering her eyes said that she had taken her time getting ready before going to see the brunette.

- No… is everything okay? – Emily asked her, still shocked for seeing her there.

- Yes. – Alison looked down and clenched her fists into her coat pockets, nervous. It had taken some courage for her to go in there. Emily and she had only been alone in the hotel, mostly because of their schedules. Going to the brunette's working place, appearing there as _her partner_… it was a big step for the blonde. – I just wanted to pick you up and… I dunno, take a little walk on our way to the hotel, for a change. We're always stuck there and… I thought it would be nice to do something different.

Emily softened her expression and approached her, encircling her waist with her arms, it wasn't very common to see Alison hesitate that way. The blonde looked up and relaxed when she saw a smile spreading on the brunette's lips.

- Thanks for coming. – Emily leaned slightly while Alison placed her hands on her arms and kissed her.

- I didn't know if it would be okay for me to come here without warning. – The girl confessed, getting a little closer to her. Emily smelled the perfume she had on, the one she knew the blonde kept in a tiny vial. It seemed that Alison had prepared herself for a date.

- You can come anytime. – The brunette said, and at that moment the door of her salon opened.

Emily turned quickly, fearing it was Nicolette, but she only found the head of Chloe, who was peeping, and blushing, through the door.

- Sorry, George told me someone was looking for you and I thought that… I don't know, I… I'm sorry I interrupted you. – The girl apologized awkwardly, willing to return to the salon.

- Wait. – The brunette stopped her, she threw a quick glance to Alison before grabbing her hand and walking towards Chloe. – Chloe, this is… Estella. Estella, this is Chloe.

She did it without thinking and for a second she thought she had gone too far. They hadn't had to "report" their relationship to anyone, but there Chloe was the closest thing the brunette had as a friend and she wanted her to meet the blonde, what she wasn't sure was if the blonde wanted to meet Chloe.

- Nice to meet you. – Chloe said, making herself completely visible and closing the salon's door behind her. The girl smiled and extended a hand as a greeting.

- Nice to meet you too. – Alison replied, showing that smile that charmed everyone and shaking her hand. Emily sighed with relief.

- Natalie is always talking about you. – The brunette's cheeks turned red. – And… wow, you're definitely as pretty as she said.

- Thanks… - The blonde said, taking her hand away slowly.

- Have you eaten? – Chloe suddenly asked her.

- Yes… - Where did that question come from?

- I say this because surely there must be some leftovers in the kitchen, in case you were hungry or…

- Ah, no, don't worry, I just came to pick up Natalie.

- I have fifteen minutes more, actually… I was attending a table. – Emily said, thinking that the couple had had to make a choice by now, they hadn't too many possibilities for dessert.

- The couple in table ten? – Chloe asked her.

- Yeah, they still had to order dessert and…

- George is taking care of them. – The girl said. – You can go now if you want to.

- No. – Emily said firmly. – I have to finish my shift, if Nicolette…

- Nicolette isn't in the restaurant today, I think she isn't even in Paris. – Okay, Emily didn't know that, it explained why she hadn't been stalked during the night. – Look, you're almost finished and the tables are almost all served, nothing will happen if you go out a little earlier tonight.

- But…

- I'll cover you. Seriously, don't worry. – With that and a quick hand wave directed to Alison, Chloe turned, going back to the salon, without giving her the chance to say anything.

- Thanks. – Emily said to the closing door.

- She's nice. – Alison commented.

- Yeah. Well… will you wait here for me while I change? – The brunette asked her.

- Sure. – The blonde answered, still thinking how strange that girl had seemed to her.

* * *

><p>They left the restaurant and when Emily turned her steps along the way she used to take to get to the subway, Alison stopped her, took her hand and asked her to let her guide her through the city.<p>

The streets began to empty at those hours. The yellowish lights of the street lamps illuminated the asphalt and the cold winter breeze, which had almost been completely installed in those first days of November, made them blink more than usual.

- Well, and how was your day? – Emily asked to the blonde, after having explained her why the uninhabited café she had crossed to enter the local had become, in minutes, a luxury pub.

- Boring, _very_ boring, as always. – The girl complained. – I don't fit in that place, at all. The people seems to become more stupid every day and… I don't know, I don't like it.

- I thought it wasn't _that bad_, that it could be _worse_? – The brunette said, recalling the words she had said after her first day at the bookstore.

- Yeah, well, now it is bad and worse. Seriously, I'm trying to… _behave_, but I don't feel like myself when I'm there. – She had to bite her tongue so many times a day that she was afraid it would start bleeding from one moment to another. She didn't control the situation, thus she get defensive, so it was more difficult to repress herself and don't bring the DiLaurentis vein she would always have beating in her body. – They are all so… _annoying_, and I'm afraid to say or do anything, so I keep quiet, holding the urge to tell them… everything! But one of these days I swear I'm going to burst and they'll kick me out and I'll screw…

- Ali, Ali… - Emily stopped her before they reaching the next intersection. She placed her hands on her shoulders and waited for her blue eyes to meet her browns. – It's been a huge change, we still have to adapt to all this, you can't expect things to be perfect after such a short time.

The brunette was right, and Alison knew it. They had a place to live, they hadn't need to go without food for a single day and they kept much of the money that the blonde had been recruiting for the trip. They weren't doing it so bad.

However, even after being in hell, for Alison it was pretty disheartening to know that the place where she lived was an ordinary _hotel_, the food she ate was always the _cheapest_ she could find and the job she had was in a _bookstore_.

- I used to adapt quickly to new things, it didn't matter where I was, after two days I had everyone eating out of the palm of my hand. – The blonde said, with her view unfocused. – But now I don't know why… I can't. – She looked at the brunette's eyes. – And that bothers me. I'm not comfortable at any time. – She saw Emily's jaw clenching. – I'm… I'm trying to not make the mistakes I made in the past, but doing it I don't feel like myself and… I don't know, I just want to scream and run.

- Ali, you're doing the best you can. – The brunette assured her, still with a tense expression on her face.

She was being unfair, throwing to Emily all her doubts and discomforts because, even though she hadn't to, the girl was there, and maintaining her composure way better than her. Wasn't she supposed to be the "expert" in the running away field? What was wrong with her?

- I'm so glad you're here. – Alison said suddenly, and she hugged the brunette instantly. – I don't know what I'd do without you. – Emily wrapped her in her arms and inhaled the scent of her hair. – I should say it more often. – The blonde pulled back a little and looked at her eyes. – I should say so many things more often, but… I don't… - All of a sudden she was on the verge of tears and she didn't want to even think why.

- Hey, hey… it's okay, it doesn't matter… - Emily still wasn't used to those strong mood changes she suffered.

- Of course it matters. You deserve to have everything you want and I should be able to give it to you and…

- And you give it to me, Ali… what is it all about? – That was more than a huff for a bad day at work, there were many things they hadn't spoken yet, maybe they should start to.

- I… - She stared at her with glassy eyes and, for a second, the brunette was afraid she was going to break into tears, but Alison just swallowed, let her eyelids shut for a moment and recovered. – Tonight was supposed to be quiet, just the two of us, and I've only been able to annoy you with my nonsense. – She smiled weakly. – Sorry.

- You don't need to apologize. – She put one of her hair locks behind her right ear and the blonde shivered, more because of the simple contact than by the fact that her hands were cold. – I'm enjoying the evening. – Alison raised an eyebrow in disbelief. – I really am.

- We could do it some other night, if you want to. – That happened sometimes, not very often, because usually the blonde communicated with her through gestures instead of using words, but sometimes, when they spoke and the girl wanted to ask for or just say something, she gave off a kind of shyness and insecurity that had never existed before, it was when the brunette realized she was as lost in the relationship as her.

- Of course I want to. – Emily took her hand again and urged her to keep walking. – By the way, where are we going?

- To the river.

* * *

><p>They went through a long street, passing by just five people, each walking at their own pace and in their own direction. Who knew that Paris was a city so quiet at night? Maybe it was the cold, or that November had just began, or maybe in Europe people didn't hit the streets at night, not even on Fridays.<p>

They walked hand in hand, the drama of minutes before apparently forgotten, talking about trifles, they felt like a _normal_ couple, having a _normal_ date. And that was what made everything worth the trouble: to walk together, casually, down the street… sometimes the simplest things end up being the most special.

- I can't believe I hadn't seen the river yet. – Alison said, leaning against the stone wall that prevented what would surely be a fatal fall to the icy waters of _La Seine_. She looked like a little girl on Christmas Day, Emily smiled. – Promise me we'll take a day off just to see the city.

- We will. – The brunette said, not wanting to get too close to the wall. As a swimmer she loved the water, but not the water that was at -10 °C.

- Let's go down. – The blonde said, happy and excited, Emily's eyes bulged.

- What?

- Let's go down to the shore. – She asked her, grabbing both her hands.

- Ali, it's cold enough up here, we'll freeze if we go down there.

- Don't worry, I'll keep you warm. – She gave the brunette a light kiss on the lips and drove her to the nearest stairs.

They went down the steps, carefully, trying not to slip with the mildew that covered them and reached the level of the river. Definitely, the temperature had dropped at least a couple of degrees. Emily hugged herself while Alison looked up and down, taking in the details of the place. There were boats anchored to the shore's edge, with small headlights on, hanging here and there along its structure, giving them a ghostly appearance. Small banks in which only two people would fit were sheltering in open notches on the stone wall that stood behind them. The river meandered winding and calm, like a black cloak waving in the stillness of the night. There wasn't a single person in sight.

- What do you think? – Alison asked the brunette, pushing her arms to be her the one wrapping her body.

- I think it's a little scary. – The girl confessed, staring at the nearest boat, who knew if there wouldn't be someone in there, ready to attack anyone who was naïve enough to go through that place at that ungodly hour?

- Scary? – The blonde repeated, as if considering the word. – I think it's beautiful. – She turned around, standing behind her, pressing their bodies together and placing her cheek against the brunettes, something she could do thanks to these boots she was wearing, eliminating the difference in height that used to be between them. – The lights of the city reflecting on the water, the noise of cars in the distance, the moon shining in the sky, even the cold that seeps into your bones… and the feeling that we are the only ones here.

- You could be an amazing writer. – Emily said to her.

- I think I abandoned that idea a while ago. – Alison broke the embrace and entwined the fingers of her right hand with the brunettes left, making sure to keep their bodies close while returning into motion.

- And what would you like to do? – The girl asked, with genuine curiosity. That was something they had never discussed, not even in the past, at least not seriously.

- Act, perhaps. – The truth was that, with all that had happened in her life over the years, Alison didn't allow herself to think about the future, surviving each day was enough.

- You would be good at that as well. – Emily said, with some discomfort in her voice. She decided that she didn't want to go back to the intense atmosphere they'd been before, so she tried to focus on it otherwise, avoiding the memory of the "great performances from Alison DiLaurentis" that had done so much damage, because in the past, between the two of them, all had been performances, right? Well, the blonde said the opposite and… She was going to that path of dangerous thoughts so easily… she felt Alison's hand against her own and shook her head slightly. – I can almost see you surrounded by cameras and fans, going on the big screen.

- I think I would try theater first. – She commented to the girl, absently.

- Oh.

- And then I would do some of those lousy movies that everyone loves to become a freaking millionaire. – Emily laughed. – What about you? What would you do?

- I guess I would be a swim coach at some school until I could train competitive swimmers.

- Ummm… you'd spend all day in a bath suit, surrounded by overly-hormonal teenagers… I don't know if I would like that very much.

- Is not like the bath suit is the sexiest thing in the world, Ali.

- Em, don't underestimate yourself, you are the only person who can make a swimsuit look sexier than a bikini. – Emily detected the suggestive tone in the blonde's voice and felt how her body started to get warmer, the girl was doing her part of the deal.

- Are you flirting with me? – The brunette asked her, playing along.

- I'm always flirting with you, it's something I can't help. Although it doesn't work too much. – She whispered the last words without any intention in the voice, she almost seemed annoyed.

Emily moved slightly away from her, still holding her hand, uncomfortable, it wasn't what she was expecting from the conversation, they had been doing it pretty well until then! Alison sighed.

- Em… I told you that I had never been like this with anyone before and… lately I don't know if I'm doing things right, if this is… enough. – The blonde said, with her eyes fixed on the ground.

- It's more than enough. – Emily said, expressing in those words some of the tension that began to run through her body.

- Too much? – The other girl asked, worried.

- No, no, of course not. – Alison looked at her in silence, the insecurity covering her face. The brunette tried to choose the right words to explain herself. – It's just… I don't want us to… rush _it_.

- I'd say it's a little late to be worried about that. – One corner of the blonde's mouth couldn't help but rise. – Em, it's not like we just met. _Things _had already happen between us. _All things_ that could really happen.

- Yeah, but… now it's different… and… - Why was it so hard for her to talk about that?

- What? – Alison encouraged her.

- I should have had more control when… well, when we were in my room. – She knew that she was furiously blushing, and that, even though they were passing under a bridge where there was no light at all, the blonde could see it.

- Do you regret what happened? – Alison asked as naturally as she could.

- Yes, - The blonde couldn't avoid the painful leap that her heart suffered. – no… it's… - Emily took a breath praying for the oxygen to clarify her ideas. – I regret _how_ it happened and _why_ it happened.

- Emily…

- Our first time should be now. – She dropped suddenly, knowing that her face couldn't shine anymore. – I… I wanted it to be special.

Alison would think that she was so stupid, idealizing sex like that, but the thing was, that if she ignored all the doubts that were hiding inside of her about the feelings the blonde could have for her, that desire, that fantasy of actually having done things right with her and actually having had a normal relationship, with its slow and progressive onset and development, broke her inside out. And perhaps it was absurd and childish, but it really hurt her not having that with the blonde.

- What makes you think that it wasn't? – Alison made Emily stop, leaving both of them between two bridges, then she searched for her eyes. She didn't know that all the reluctance from the brunette was because of that.

- I practically forced you to do it. It was your first time with a girl and I… well, I guess… - Now that she thought about it, how was she so sure that during her years of disappearance Alison didn't…? – I guess it was your first time with a girl…

- It was. – The blonde assured her. It was weird that the conversation had led them to that topic, but it had to be talked, sooner or later. After spending a month together in the _same_ bed, it was quite incomprehensible and unnecessary that they still were keeping distances. – And I wouldn't have wanted it to happen with anyone else. – Emily managed to look her in the eyes. – Em, no one has ever touched me the way you did that night in my life, with so much… _care_. And I assure you that for me it was special and meant… _everything_.

Listening those words coming from those lips staring at those eyes made the brunette's heart beat like crazy. Never, ever, not even in her wildest dreams, would she have thought, would she have _believed_, that moment as a possibility of reality. The blonde was confessing to her that she, Emily, was all she wanted. And maybe she hadn't say it with those words, but that was what the girl felt.

They kissed, and it was the brunette who started it. A long, strong and intense kiss.

She would no longer hesitate about anything else. No more hesitation. No more hours wasted torturing herself, repeating again and again that this would be something finite that would end as soon as the blonde got tired of her.

Not everything had been spoken, not everything had been resolved, and maybe, between the two of them, that would never happen, but the brunette wasn't going to allow more nonsense painful thoughts.

Alison led her to the endless _Pont neuf_ and they crossed to the other side of the river, towards the subway station that shared its name with the bridge, on their way to the hotel, to their home.

That night they fell asleep into each other's arms. They didn't do anything, it wasn't the moment. The blonde wasn't in a hurry anymore, because now she knew that the prudence of the brunette wasn't due to her not wanting her like that or to their first time being so awful that she wasn't even considering doing it again, it wasn't anything like that. Now she knew that when it had to happen, when they _wanted_ it to happen, it simply will.


End file.
